Cruel Love
by dogpoker
Summary: COMPLETE! Draco and Hermione want each other, but don't want to give up their reps, but don't realize they already have. A story with an exciting turn goes from a comedic relationship to a painful one.
1. Wasted

A/N - This story is already going to be rated R for obvious reasons. It's a DM/HG fic. Here it goes.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Hermione Granger lay on her bed in her under wear and a pink tank top. It had to be one of the hottest days of summer. The sun was out; there wasn't a rain cloud in sight. Every fan in that damned house must've been on. Every window, also.  
  
Hermione sighed, thinking of going back to Hogwarts. Books, Harry, Ron, Quidditch, professors, everything would be there again. So would Draco Malfoy. Hermione's heart raced when she thought of that wretched boy. But at the same time, she was longing to see his face.  
  
"The time will come, Hermione. Ooooh yeah, it'll come." Hermione said to herself, as she looked from the ceiling to the window. An owl had arrived.  
  
~Hogwarts, 8:17~  
  
Hermione whipped her hair from one side to another, staring at her new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. He was a very tall man, brownish- blondish hair, blue eyes, muscular, well built. And his name was Professor Andrew Rouillard. Every 6th year girl must've have wanted him in their dorms that night. Even Hermione, who was still a virgin.  
  
Draco Malfoy walked into the room as usual with his nasty look on his face. Pansy followed him like the dog she was. They sat down in the very back, then started making out. They looked wasted.  
  
Professor Andrew cleared his throat loud enough for the two to hear him. "I have made a seating process for all of you. Each morning you will have to come in and sit down at your assigned seats." Hermione raised her eyebrows. Ron tapped her shoulder.  
  
"What the hell is he planning to do with us this year? Make us all shit heads. He definitely looks its." Hermione looked at him, but then caught the eyes of Malfoy. She lowered them to see Pansy rubbing his leg with her foot.  
  
"Shit." Hermione whispered.  
  
"What?" Ron asked.  
  
"Parkinson and Malfoy are in this class together. Usually Parkinson and him aren't together in the first class." Hermione lied. She actually would have much rather been Parkinson.  
  
"I thought you would have been used to them being together by now? They always do that kinda crap." Ron said.  
  
"What kind of crap?" Harry butted in.  
  
"Nothing." Hermione quickly said.  
  
"Tell me, please." Harry begged.  
  
"No. Now shut up."  
  
"Yes. Tell me."  
  
"No, Goddamn it!" Hermione yelled furiously, standing up in front up the whole room. Everybody looked at her as her cheeks started to get red. Shit, Hermione thought.  
  
"Who are you?" Professor Rouillard asked.  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes before answering. "Hermione Granger. I'm sorry, professor. I didn't mean to disrupt the class."  
  
"Right, now to seating." He looked at the chalk board behind him, and then clapped his hands like it was one of those weird lights. A drawing of the class seats were on the board.  
  
"Potter, front and center." Rouillard pointed to the seat in front of him. Harry rolled his eyes and moved. Hermione stared hopelessly at everyone as they moved around the class to their new seats. Finally, Rouillard came to her.  
  
"And Granger. Let's see," he looked all over the board. He didn't see her name though. Hermione looked around the room. There were 3 spots left, one by Parvati, one by Pansy and one by Malfoy. Rouillard thought for a little bit, and then came to his conclusion.  
  
"Next to Malfoy." Hermione's jaw dropped. Even thought she had been waiting to see him over the summer, she was NOT going to sit by him. "Come on, hurry up. I have things to teach you guys."  
  
"No! There is no way I am going to sit by Malfoy!"  
  
"I have to put other people in your seat, Granger. If you don't move next to your class mate, it's a weeks worth of detention for you." Hermione was just about to explode. She stood up, with her cheeks puffed. She walked down to the back row of tables and then stopped. She sat down next to Malfoy and huffed.  
  
"Now the mudblood and I can have sex in all the classes." Malfoy whispered into her ear. Hermione narrowed her eyes.  
  
"Shut the fuck up, Malfoy." His lips brushed across her ear.  
  
"Do you think I could finger you? I mean like right now." He already had his hand sliding up her shirt. She smacked it away.  
  
"Go fuck off, Malfoy."  
  
"What, you want me to fuck you? Sorry, I'm kinda wasted. Me and the other Slytherins made a bonfire in the woods last night."  
  
~Lunch, 12:20~  
  
"What was Malfoy whispering in your ear today, 'Mione." Harry asked.  
  
"Some stupid shit. Don't ask about it." Hermione quickly gobbled down her lunch. She couldn't stand talking to the boys about Quidditch anymore. She hated the sport.  
  
Hermione got up, grabbed her stuff and left for the library. She was so typical.  
  
"Hey, Granger!" a voice called. She turned around to see the young Draco Malfoy running up to her. "What the hell is your problem?" he hissed, pinning her up against the wall.  
  
"What the fuck are you talking about, Malfoy! I didn't do anything!"  
  
"You're spreading rumors that I fingered you!"  
  
"No I'm not, I haven't even told Harry or Ron! And you almost did too." Hermione said with a little snicker at the end.  
  
"What are you laughing about?"  
  
"Nothing, just imagining what Parkinson's face when she found out." He made a cruel looking grin.  
  
"Pansy won't find out though. What Pansy doesn't know, won't hurt her." He pressed his body up against hers.  
  
"Wanna make something of it, Malfoy?" Hermione said with seduction in her eyes.  
  
He looked mystified at first, but then answered. "Sure, Granger." He quickly went to her lips, sliding his tongue across her lips, forcing them open. His tongue explored every little bit of her mouth, making it hard for her to breathe. She finally coughed. He pulled away with a finale of biting her lip.  
  
"Wow, Granger. You've got some skills. I bet Potter's a pretty bad kisser though."  
  
"What the fuck is that supposed to mean?"  
  
"It means that you snog Potter every night." Hermione clenched her teeth. "I bet I make him look like shit." Hermione was about to lose it with him. "I bet you only kiss Potter, Weasley and Longbottom." Hermione raised her knee at an accelerated speed. Malfoy backed away, covering his sensitive spot, with a messed face.  
  
"Shit, Granger, you have hard knee-caps." 


	2. In the Prefects Bathroom

A/N - Wow, I was surprised when I got 5 reviews for my first chapter, lol. That's kinda corny sounding. Anyway, I hoped you liked the fire between Draco and Hermione in the last chapter.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
~Library, 12:30~  
  
Hermione skimmed the accelerated spell user book. It was so boring now. She thought reading was supposed to be fun. Reading used to be her hunger pain. Now it was something boring and dumb to her.  
  
Hermione stood up, slamming the book down on the table. Mrs. Pince looked over at her. Her reading glasses slid down her scrawny nose. "Jesus, child. Next time you do that, you'll be serving a detention with me. A weeks worth at that matter." Hermione rolled her eyes.  
  
"Sorry, Madam Pince. I had found an ingredient I needed for my memory potion. Mother seems to be losing hers." Hermione lied. She grabbed the book, walked over to the desk and set it down. "I won't be needing this anymore." Hermione waked out of the library feeling very stuck-up. It felt good though.  
  
She entered the hall and saw Rouillard looking over some parchment. He looked up at Hermione as he started up the stairs.  
  
"Hermione, I'm sorry for jumping on you like that this morning. It's only my first year and I didn't know how to act around the students here." Rouillard said. Hermione stopped in front of him.  
  
"It's quite alright. It was my fault actually. I usually don't yell in class." Hermione said as Rouillard put his hand on her shoulder.  
  
"You know, Hermione, not many young ladies your age are as smart as you." His hand ran down her arm. He was a perv. "I'd really like to test you on some of these things you know." He took her hand in his and looked down at it.  
  
"You should really test Harry on those things. He's much better at that class than I am." His hands went down to her hips, sending chills up her spine and back down again.  
  
"No, I think you should take it." He removed his left hand and then brought it up to her chin. "You're something spectacular, Hermione." He moved closer to her, tilting his head. And at that very second, Hermione saw Malfoy coming out from a door. He looked over at her and raised his eye brows.  
  
Hermione made a dying face before Rouillard closed in on her. She kept her eyes open as Malfoy made his way up the stairs quietly. Finally he was in back of Rouillard. He grabbed Rouillard's coat and then swung him down the stairs. Rouillard moaned and then shouted at Malfoy on his way down the stairs.  
  
"Shit, his breath is disgusting." Hermione said, spitting along.  
  
"I can't believe he snogged you." Draco said. Hermione took that as an insult.  
  
"You snogged me."  
  
"No, I meant like, I couldn't believe a teacher snogged you." Hermione looked up at him with an anxious face. She had just realized what happened was terrible. Tears started to form in her eyes. "It's not something to worry about; it just means that you're beautiful. You didn't hear it from me though." Hermione made her lower lip stick out.  
  
"Don't think I'm going to hug you, Granger." Hermione made a serious face and tilted her head to the right. It took him a few seconds to wrap his long arms around her.  
  
Hermione buried her head into his chest. He smelt so good. And he was warm, like when an apple pie comes out of the oven. Draco also thought that Hermione smelt good. Like roses. He buried his head into her hair.  
  
"What the hell are you doing, Malfoy?" Hermione muffled into his chest.  
  
"Smelling your hair."  
  
"You must be semi-retarded, Malfoy."  
  
~Prefects Bathroom, 8: 52~  
  
Hermione swam around the huge bath tub, feeling like a mermaid. Her hair was flowing so freely under the water, as if there was nothing to tear it from her.  
  
Hermione came up from the water to breathe. She pulled her hair back and let it settle nicely on her back. Hermione walked on her tip toes to the end of the bath tub and then got out. She wrapped her towel around her and then wiped her face off.  
  
Nobody but Rouillard and Malfoy knew about that disgusting snog. The thought of Malfoy made Hermione smile. The sight of him made her heart race. The sight from Draco's point of view made his jaw drop as he entered the bathroom.  
  
"Shit, Malfoy! Why'd you have to come here tonight?" Hermione yelled getting up. Draco was in a green, velvet robe.  
  
"I was gonna swim around the bath. But sense you're here, I guess I'll go swim with the squid." He got ready walk out, but Hermione wanted him to stay.  
  
"Wait! Malfoy, get back here!" Hermione yelled. He turned around and went back in. "Stay with me." He shut the door and then walked over to her side. They sat down by each other.  
  
Hermione looked at his robe, biting her lip.  
  
"Jesus, don't look at me like that, Granger. If you want me to take the robe off, just tell me."  
  
"God, freak out why don't you? Anyways, I was just looking at it. But you can take it off if you want to." Malfoy narrowed his eyes as he took it off. He was a well built boy.  
  
"So . . . Aren't you turning 16 this year?" Malfoy asked her.  
  
"Yeah, it's nothing special though. I won't be home or anything. It's like in two weeks I think."  
  
"You don't even know when your birthday is and yet you remember every single spell and potion out there. Wow, that's a first."  
  
"I didn't say I didn't remember when it was. I think it's in two weeks. Most likely in 12 days though."  
  
"What are you gonna do?"  
  
"For my birthday?" Malfoy nodded. "Nothing."  
  
"Oh, that sucks. You should go out with Potter or Weasley."  
  
"I don't want to. They're boring. All they'd do is talk about Quidditch. Besides, nobody wants to celebrate my birthday." Malfoy looked down at Hermione's feet, which were dancing around in the water. Then he looked back at her.  
  
"I'm sure Weasley will want something out of you, or at least get in you." Hermione looked at him with serious eyes.  
  
"I'm a virgin, Malfoy." His face started to turn red.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry." He looked down at her hand; it had a ring with a wolf head on the thumb. He moved his hand closer to hers and then touched it. He grabbed it and then took of the ring.  
  
It was made of pure sliver. The eyes had diamonds for them. He looked back up at her, took her hand again and slipped it onto the ring finger.  
  
He put his hand, still with hers, on the side of her face and then gently pressed his lips upon hers. She returned the kiss many times before falling onto the tile floor with him on top of her.  
  
He pulled away with his hair framing his face nicely. He looked concerned.  
  
"What's wrong?" Hermione asked.  
  
"I think I should go, Granger. This isn't a picture many want to see. We have reputations to keep after all." He stood up, putting his robe back on. And with that he walked out.  
  
Hermione thought about that through the night. He was right. She wasn't willing to lose her friends over him.  
  
A/N - That chapter wasn't as funny as the last one because I had writers block for a little bit and I didn't know what to put down. So yeah, that one was kinda bad. 


	3. Be My Bitch

A/N -  
  
Draco!!!! ooooo ^_~: Yeah, I was kind of basing it on my teenage years when I was 16, which was only 3 years ago though. I swore a lot as you can tell.  
  
servatis a maleficum: I never planned to make it like that. I didn't want it to be one of those again. I thought if I did one of those it would be like all those other stories. Who knows, maybe I'll kill of Hermione to make it different, lol. No, maybe I won't kill off anyone.  
  
Fiery Slut: Haha, that was one of my best reviews yet. I'll make sure to make it sexier than last time.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
~Breakfast, 6:23~  
  
Hermione looked at Harry pick at his food. He looked upset about something. "What's your problem?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Cho. She thinks I'm weird."  
  
"Wow, Harry. That's really cool. I thought you gave up on her. She's a 7th year anyway. Her friends probably think your too good for yourself. She does have a reputation to keep." Ron suddenly started laughing and choking on his scrambled eggs.  
  
"What the hell is your problem?" Hermione demanded an answer. She looked at Harry who had one eyebrow raised. He put his arms on the table and crossed them.  
  
"Hermione, I never thought I'd hear those words come out of your mouth." Harry said as Ron took a big gulp of orange juice.  
  
"Hermione," Ron said, trying to cover up his light laughs. "It just seems that you never even cared about your reputation in the first place. Why care about somebody else's now before yours? Why care at all now. We're just starting 6th year. We graduate next year. Do you plan to make up for all your past years?" Hermione pondered about this question as she looked past Harry and saw Malfoy entering the Great Hall. She looked back at Ron.  
  
"Yes, I do. I very well plan to. In fact, don't depend on me for homework any more." Harry raised his eyebrow.  
  
"Hey, speaking of homework, where were you last night around 9:00?" Ron asked. "Me and Harry were looking for you. We wanted the answers to the potions quiz." Hermione remembered snogging Malfoy and then him saying he had a reputation to keep.  
  
"I was in the prefect's bathroom taking a bath."  
  
"Oh. Have you noticed Malfoy hasn't said anything wrong this whole year?" Harry said. "I mean, usually he would say we were fucking lunatics."  
  
"Harry, you metal-case, he hasn't gotten started with us yet. First he wants to get going with the first years to show him he's part of Voldie's gang. It's all in the way of his fate." Hermione told them. She picked up her books and what not and stood up.  
  
"I'm going to class early. Maybe I can actually get a good seat where I don't have to sit next to Malfoy." Hermione said. She walked out of the hall feeling like a little liar and a slut.  
  
She walked to divination alone. She thought about Malfoy. She wanted him badly now. She wanted him so bad it was hard to think how much she wanted him. Hermione's face began to get hot. Thinking of him these days made her get very nervous, which made her want to throw up sometimes. Hermione couldn't think straight.  
  
Then . . . WHAM! Hermione fell to the ground, hitting her head on the ground hard. "Ow," Hermione said to herself, or so she thought so. She rubbed the back of her head, her eyes still closed. She felt a hand grab her other hand. Hermione opened her eyes to see Malfoy and the other Slytherins around her.  
  
Shit, fuck, fuck, fuck, Hermione thought. She had bumped into Malfoy and his group of friends.  
  
"Looks like the mudblood needs some help, you guys. Maybe we should help her." The word "mudblood" didn't hurt her so much now. He pulled her half way up and then let go. "Or maybe we shouldn't. She is after all the ugliest person alive. Muggle, I should say." Hermione narrowed her eyes upon him.  
  
"Shut the fuck up, Malfoy." Hermione hissed. Pansy gasped. "Why don't you go shit yourself and then go fuck with the Pansy." Crabbe and Goyle pointed their wands at her with all the other Slytherins.  
  
"Get away from her!" A voice yelled. Harry's in particular. Hermione turned her head to see Neville, Ron, Harry, Ginny, Luna Lovegood, and a bunch of other Gryffindors pointing their wands at the pack of Slytherins. Pretty soon green sparks from each end would be flying every where.  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes, grabbed her stuff and, feeling like an army soldier, crawled on the floor out of the battler between the houses. Hermione ran the rest of the way to Divination until she saw Malfoy leaning next to the door . . . alone.  
  
She walked up slowly with a small grin on her face, with that stupid little twinkle in her eyes.  
  
His hands were in his pockets, his hair once again framed his face nicely and he also had that gay twinkle in his eyes.  
  
"That really sucked when I couldn't get out of there, you know. I thought I was gonna die."  
  
"Good, nobody needs a Granger in the school anyway."  
  
"Well nobody wants a Malfoy in the school. Nobody needs to be tormented." Hermione said seriously.  
  
"Why do always have to get so shitty when you're mad? It's not like I love Pansy or anything."  
  
"So, it's not like I'm the ugliest person on the face of the earth."  
  
"You may not be, but you still get on my nerves with your perfections."  
  
"I don't want to be perfect anymore."  
  
"So you wanna be a slut?"  
  
"I never said that. I was just saying that-"  
  
"Well you don't wanna be daddy's little girl anymore do you? Why not be a slut. Or my bitch?"  
  
"I'd have to be in Slytherin to apply for those jobs."  
  
"True, that is very true. Anyway, act like were fighting, I see Pansy coming with messed hair." 


	4. Krum in the Fire

A/N -  
  
servatis a maleficum: And no I'm not going to kill people off because killing people makes the people who killed people bad people. Did you understand that? Haha. I'll take your ideas and think about them.  
  
Fiery Slut: Oh my God! I forgot to mention that he was wearing a towel, haha. Yeah he wasn't supposed to be naked. But if he ever is, I'll definitely tell you. Haha.  
  
easily amused child: I'm glad you finally got the time to read mine. It makes me feel better that people want to read my stories and then when they finally do they're like "Oh my God, this is such an awesome story, hurry up and right the next chapter!" or something like that.  
  
Anyway, back to the story.  
  
***Steph  
  
Chapter 4  
  
~Divination, 7:16~  
  
"Now 6th years, we need to concentrate. We have a big project to show the," Trelawney was at loss of words. "Err, what was that group called? They come to the school every ten years or so and check our progress. If they don't like it, they suggest the professors taking a class for this class. They have a substitute for a while." Trelawney sounded like a muggle teacher.  
  
"In muggle schools, they usually call that a school board." Hermione stated.  
  
"She would know because she is half muggle. Why not just send her to a muggle school? We'd be better off without her." Malfoy said. Hermione turned her head with disgust in her eyes.  
  
"But then we'd have to replace her with you." Ron said sounding slightly mystified.  
  
"Quiet class, or that's detention for both of you." Trelawney said. "And what Miss Granger said was right; it's like a school board. 20 points to Gryffindor." Hermione tried not to smile or be embarrassed.  
  
"Yeah, she can go fuck Potter and Weasley at the same time." Malfoy said under his breath as he stretched.  
  
"Why don't you go fuck Crabbe and Goyle at the same time?" Hermione said under hers.  
  
"What?" Ron asked quietly. "Did you say that I needed to go fuck Crabbe and Goyle?"  
  
"Oh yeah, that's exactly what I said, Ron. I was talking about Malfoy."  
  
"Oh, I see. Never mind then."  
  
"Now get your supplies and start making your horoscopes for the month." Hermione rolled her eyes, stood up and went to the little shelf with all the supplies on it. She found herself crouching next to Malfoy.  
  
Hermione lost her balance and then found herself pushing Malfoy to the side. He looked at her with a dumbfounded look on her face, then his expression changed to an irritated one.  
  
"What the hell, Granger." He hissed at her.  
  
"I didn't mean to, I lost my balance and-"  
  
"Save it, mudblood. I don't need those shitty excuses of yours." She narrowed her eyes as she brought herself back up. But then she knocked her to the ground.  
  
"You're such a whore, Granger. No wonder people don't like you!" Malfoy whispered loudly. "Jesus Christ! What's your problem?" He stood up and left her alone after that. Hermione watched him walk away with her lips pursed.  
  
~Common Room, 7:19~  
  
Hermione sat by the fire staring at the face of Viktor Krum.  
  
"But I love you, Hermione. Vhy can't you just understand that?"  
  
"Krum, I don't love you. It was just a summer thing to keep me occupied until school came around. Besides, I was thinking of someone else, anyway. Sorry, I really am."  
  
"Hermione! Vhat are you talking about? I thought you truly loved me. Vas I being used? And vho vere you thinking about the vhole summer?"  
  
"First of all, I was saying that we can't be together anymore. Second, I did, for like 2 seconds. Basically you were being used, but I didn't want to tell you. And I was thinking of . . ." Hermione remembered her reputation situation. Ron! Everyone knew that Ron liked her for the longest time. "Ron, you know. Ron Weasley."  
  
"But, Hermione. I . . . I refuse to break up vith you. I am in mad love with you, Hermione Granger."  
  
"Err, okay. Whatever, I have to go now. I've already got a whole bunch of homework. Bye, I'll talk to ya later though." She stood up as Krum's face disappeared. She turned around and saw Ron sitting near one of the tables, tapping his fingers.  
  
"Was that whole conversation true?" Ron asked with suspicion in his eyes. Hermione's heart was beating faster than Harry's broom cool fly. What would she say?  
  
"Erm . . . yeah. I guess it was." Hermione wanted to kill herself. She didn't like Ron. Who was she fooling? Herself and everyone else.  
  
~Room of Requirement, 9:12~  
  
Hermione found her self in a room of books that covered topics from lying to being truthful to yourself to teenage love.  
  
"God, where to start?" Hermione questioned herself.  
  
"Probably where the bitches usually start." Hermione turned her head and saw Malfoy.  
  
"What are you doing here?"  
  
"Looking for a place where its quiet is. Where you can hear your own breathing instead of other people's." Hermione completely shifted her body to face him. "But I'm going to leave now sense you're here. I don't need to be in the same room with a mudblood."  
  
"Jesus, what's your problem?" Hermione asked. "You. Ever sense what I said to you in the hall, you acted like people don't care about reps. Just cool off. Pansy thinks there's something going on between us now. She talks to me about you everyday."  
  
"Oh my God, Malfoy. You're so dumb. God, why don't you just tell her you hate me?" Hermione yelled at him. 


	5. Losing Control

A/N - OMG! I am so sorry. I haven't posted in like . . . Forever. There's just been so much crap going around in my life like homework, boys *sigh*, and friends and stuff like that. I am sooo sorry. This chapter will surely make it up, I hope. Sorry again.  
  
~Steph  
  
Chapter 5  
  
~And We're Still At The RoR~  
  
Hermione stared into his gray-blue eyes, as she ran her hands up his arms. She brought them to the back of his neck and started kissing there, nibbling a little bit. Malfoy let out a small moan.  
  
What was she doing now? First she was mad at him and then she wants to give him hickies.  
  
"Wait, Granger, don't you wanna get on the floor?" Malfoy said as she pushed him up against the wall. She didn't respond, only kept kissing at his neck.  
  
Malfoy wanted her lips to his own, not his neck. He wanted her and everything she had to give. Malfoy wanted all of his fantasies of her to come true.  
  
He took his index and middle fingers and tilted her lips up to his. About 2 minutes later, they slid down the wall together.  
  
Hermione wanted him so badly. She wanted to explore him with her needy hands. She wanted him to explore her. She wanted to become his hunger pain. His only hunger pain.  
  
Hermione pulled away, with fury in her eyes, and stared at him. "Malfoy?"  
  
"What?" Once again she didn't respond, only pounced onto him and continued to make out.  
  
Malfoy finally saw what he wanted. Her. He wanted her. He pushed her down on the ground and fell on top of her. Malfoy slowly fiddled with the button on Hermione's skirt. Finally it came un-done.  
  
Hermione ran her hands through his hair, making it go wild. He did the same, moving his hand away from her skirt.  
  
"Malfoy, wait, stop." Hermione tried to say. He pulled away and smiled at her, his hair falling above the two, making it like there was a single blanket of vanilla colored silk above them.  
  
"What?" He said, still smiling.  
  
"My chest hurts." This made his smile disappear. Then he had an idea. Instead of playing with her skirt, he ran his hand under her shirt.  
  
"That better?" Even thought it made Hermione shudder, she nodded because she felt so unbelievably free. "I'm not really a pervert you know. It's just that-"  
  
"I don't need an explanation, Malfoy. All I need is for you to take the pain away." He grinned.  
  
~Saturday Morning, 8:06~  
  
Hermione woke up to the sounds of showers running and everyone scurrying around the dorm. What was all the ruckus for?  
  
Hermione sat up and watched Lavender Brown walk around the room with a towel wrapped around her body and hair. Parvati Patil was the same way.  
  
"Hey, Parvati," Hermione said, putting her hands in her lap, as Parvati almost passed her. "What's going on today? Why are you all getting so up early?"  
  
"I'm surprised you're even up. You were gone until midnight last night. What were you doing? Anyways, I thought everyone knew that there was a Quidditch game. No one woke you up because we all thought you were sick." Parvati explained.  
  
"Oh. Must've slipped my mind." Hermione pointed out, as she got up off her bed and went to her chest to dig out some regular clothes.  
  
"So, Hermione, what we're you doing last night?" Parvati asked.  
  
"Err, just the regular adventure with Harry and Ron." Hermione lied.  
  
"But Ron and Harry were with us. Studying in the library. And then we came back, you weren't here and Ron and Harry went off to bed." Parvati put Hermione in the spot.  
  
"Fine, but promise not to tell?" Hermione said, laying her outfit on the bed. Parvati nodded.  
  
~Quidditch Pitch, 9:00~  
  
Hermione stood in the stands with Virginia Weasley  
  
"Erm, Hermione-"  
  
"I was in the damn Room of Requirement." Hermione answered before Ginny could finish.  
  
"With who? I don't see how you could occupy yourself for that long in that room." Ginny wondered aloud.  
  
"I was with . . . Draco Malfoy." Hermione whispered real quick. Ginny's eyes widened.  
  
"I knew you liked him!" she shouted.  
  
"Ginny! Jesus Christ!"  
  
"Oh, sorry. I really am. What were you guys doing?"  
  
"None of your beeswax."  
  
"Come on, 'Mione. Just tell me. It's not like I'm Parvati. I don't tell people stuff like her. I don't gossip about other people's personal business." Ginny convinced her.  
  
"Parvati doesn't tell people. Anyways, we started making out and he fingered me," Hermione felt very worried about things now. "And it got out of control and the next thing you know, there were our clothes on the ground and I dunno, it's the Room of Requirement. The room suddenly changed into a love shack. I lost my virginity, Ginny." Ginny made a slight grin, raised her eyebrows and shrugged.  
  
"Hey at least you didn't have to lose it when you two were still virgins." Hermione was perplexed by this. "Yeah, can you believe it? I felt like a slut. I was only 14. Harry said it would've been a birthday present. But it came a little early, I guess. I mean he was visiting and I stayed home alone one day and he came from the Dursley's but my family was too busy trying to find birthday presents for Harry."  
  
"Shit, Ginny. You were 14! Harry shouldn't have done that!"  
  
"Still, we were madly in love." Ginny said as the match started. Harry was already hot on the ball. So was Malfoy. 


	6. Used?

Fiery Slut: I WILL elaborate the scene, but in an up-coming chapter, so that chapter will be dedicated to you. Haha, ;)  
  
Draco_Fan: I'll try to slow down and lengthen it a bit and add more detail. But it might take a little bit of time.  
  
Jayne Elizabeth: Doesn't it sound délicieux. Thats French by the way. :p  
  
Anyways, thank you for the reviews again. Here's another chapter for my always wonderful/beautiful fans.  
  
Chapter 6  
  
~After the Game~  
  
"I still don't understand how the game could be tied. They're going to replay it right? I mean, that'd be ludicrous if they didn't." Ginny said to Hermione  
  
"I don't know, Ginny. Why don't you ask Harry? Or shouldn't you know? I mean you should be on the team right?"  
  
"I'm ineligible to play right now. I failed on my Dark Arts class report and on my Transfiguration essay. McGonagall says its best for me to concentrate on my grades right now. Snape actually said that I should still be on the team! Isn't that crazy?" Ginny said sounding a little bit shocked.  
  
They walked through the halls with rosy-red cheeks from the cold. A lot of the Slytherin girls were giving her glares that she had never seen before. I mean of course they all gave her glares, but these were obvious glares. The usual glares were never on purpose, they just happened.  
  
And then came Pansy Parkinson. The streaks of green she had put in her short, brown hair this morning were almost already gone. A spell perhaps? Her green eye shadow looked like she did it in the dark.  
  
Pansy and her crew of girls walked up to Ginny and Hermione. She crossed her arms. The others put their hands on their hips. Was this rehearsed or something?  
  
Pansy swung her neck around and then said, "How was your night last night?" Pansy asked rudely. Hermione knew she shouldn't have told anyone. Pansy suddenly smacked the books out of Hermione's hands. She looked at the titles of them.  
  
"Hmm, I'm surprised you don't have a birth control or a sexual side effects book in that pile." Pansy said.  
  
"Side effects are when you take medicine, smart one." Ginny shot back.  
  
"Shut up, Weasley." Audrey Millers said. "Anyways, Draco says you fuck like a jack rabbit." Pansy said putting her hand on her hip. The rest of them crossed their arms.  
  
"Well I might since I was only a virgin before I had sex with him. But I suppose you fuck like a pug." Hermione crouched down saying this and gathered her books. She cast a glare mixed with a small grin and then walked off, leaving Pansy with her jaw dropped.  
  
~Defense Against the Dark Arts~  
  
Professor Rouillard walked in limping and with a black eye. Lavender giggled after whispering something to Parvati.  
  
Then Malfoy walked in and took his seat next to Hermione.  
  
"Pansy came up to you today, didn't she?" he asked.  
  
"Why should I tell a Malfoy?" she said crossing her arms. She felt like one of the Slytherin gang girls now.  
  
"Fine, be that way, jackrabbit." She looked at him.  
  
"So you did say that?"  
  
"Yeah, I definitely did."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because Patil up there somehow found out and she told someone else and that someone else told Pansy and she asked me. I said yes and told her that I only did it because I felt like having sex. I also told her that you fucked like a jackrabbit because I mean, we do have reputations."  
  
"That makes me feel so much better now. You wanna know why?" Hermione said standing up. "Because I was only a virgin and you did that to me. Now everybody knows that I fuck like a jack rabbit! Thank you so much, Draco Malfoy." Neville Longbottom turned around to look at the two.  
  
Draco put his hands on her hips and looked up at her. "Please sit down for me." Hermione breathed in and then sat down.  
  
"Granger, you know last night was amazing to you and me. I mean, for a first timer, you were probably the best person I've done. You had this fury about you that made the moment even more sexier. Nobody has ever made me feel that way. Not even Fleur Delacour." Hermione's jaw dropped.  
  
"Jesus, why do people always lose their virginity at 14?" "I don't know, but it was only for about 5 or 10 minutes. She took me outside one night into the Forbidden Forest and it just happened. She had a beautiful body, but not as gorgeous as yours. Yours was unbelievable." Hermione smiled.  
  
"I wanna get out of here and go into the Forbidden Forest." Hermione whined. Malfoy smiled, though.  
  
"Ask to go to the bathroom and meet me outside in the courtyard." Draco said grabbing hold of Hermione's hands. Then he got up and asked Professor Rouillard -who was over flirting with Parvati and Lavender- to go to the bathroom. Five minutes later, Hermione did the same.  
  
She walked out to the court yard to see Malfoy leaning against the wall with his hands in his pockets.  
  
He picked her up by the legs and supported her like a bride. She laughed.  
  
Little did they know someone was watching them from a window. This someone being Ronald Weasley. He watched Malfoy suck on Hermione's cheek. Then they disappeared.  
  
Hermione grabbed Draco's white shirt and held onto it as she pushed his back into a tree. He smiled with seduction in his eyes as he grabbed onto her hips and brought her closer to his body. Hermione kissed him passionately.  
  
Once again, he was sliding the thing he was leaning on. His hands slid up the sides of her white shirt and stopped near her chest.  
  
He pulled away with her biting his lip. He smiled.  
  
"Why do you always have to ruin things like that? You know, it's really nice to kiss someone like you because you're such a good kisser, but you always have to pull away, don't you?" Hermione explained.  
  
"Yes, just to make you angry. You look the hottest when you're angry." Hermione pursed her lips together.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy appears to be somewhat of a loser doesn't he? You know, too many people say things like that."  
  
"I suppose so. But at least I'm not Blaise Zabini."  
  
"Why, what did he do?"  
  
"Banged Fleur about 7 or 8 times and then told her he hated her and then told Gabrielle Delacour that he was in love with her instead." Hermione thought for a second.  
  
"I know this sounds all lovey-dovey, but would you ever do that to me?" Draco raised his eyebrows and looked over at the deer that hadn't seen them yet.  
  
"Look," he whispered, pointing to the deer. Hermione looked over, only to smile. She looked back. The smile that Draco loved on her had disappeared.  
  
"Would you ever do that to me, though?" Hermione asked again.  
  
Draco thought for a second and then said, "No. Never, I'm not that type of person."  
  
"I bet you are when you're drunk." Hermione said, punching him on the side of the arm.  
  
"You're very smart sometimes."  
  
"I don't want to be smart anymore. I hate being the smart-alec."  
  
"I bet you do; now we should get going. I think I heard a bell ring." He said standing up. He pulled her up from her sitting position and was now body to body with her. He grinned.  
  
Hermione kissed him, but he held the kiss for a very long time. When he let go her pulled his hand out from behind her neck and revealed a rose with thorns on the stem. One of the thorns had pricked at her palm and was now making it bleed.  
  
"I'll go first," he said with seduction in his eyes. He walked away, leaving her feeling like a French princess being treated with all the love she could ever want from her prince.  
  
After five minutes of fantasizing about Draco Malfoy, she walked back to the school only to see Ron making out with Lacey Grover from Hufflepuff. Hermione felt a knot grow in her stomach. Wasn't Ron supposed to be in love with Hermione? Not Lacey. Not the blonde with blue eyes and perfectly tan skin. Not her, at least.  
  
Hermione looked around her to see Ginny and Harry also making out on a bench. She looked at everyone and it seemed like everyone except the losers were making out. Actually, she was the only one not making out with anybody. She was the loser now.  
  
She walked inside wondering what was going on. She felt as if she needed to cry, but she didn't want to at the same time because she knew that Malfoy liked her a lot. Didn't he? Or was he just using her? 


	7. Say My Name, Say My Name

A/N: Fiery Slut, this is your chapter. The chapter you have been anticipating for a very long time, lol, so here it comes.  
  
Chapter 7  
  
Hermione raced into the school and up to the Room of Requirement, the room she had spent the night before in with Malfoy. The room she had lost her virginity in. Yes this was the room that Hermione now loved.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Malfoy was massaging her breasts with one hand and trying to take her skirt off with the other. He seemed a bit frustrated that he didn't have 3 hands. Hermione laughed at this.  
  
"Malfoy, wait, stop." Malfoy looked at her confused. "I'll take off my skirt and you concentrate on the other half." Hermione suggested as she started to pull down her skirt. She couldn't tell if Malfoy was being serious about this or just getting really excited. Either way, Hermione still liked the situation.  
  
Malfoy began to take everything a little bit slower than Hermione thought. He was slowly taking off her shirt, un-doing the buttons one at a time. He was a very romantic type of guy and never had Hermione seen him like this.  
  
Slowly Malfoy took off Hermione's shirt, but before this, he had dropped down to kiss Hermione on the forehead. She smiled at the scent of his cologne.  
  
Draco came back up and slid her shirt off. Hermione was getting sick of this slow stuff. As Draco lay on top of her, she instantly rolled over on top of him. It was her turn to take off his shirt.  
  
As Draco put his hands on hips, she began to unbutton his shirt much faster than he did before. He loved the sight of her. She was so quiet and perfect in class but when alone with him, she was so dangerous and sexy. She was everything he needed in a girl, but he had to remember that she was the Gryffindor smart alec and he . . . well he was the perfect, sexy Slytherin that every girl in the house wanted. And yet, Hermione was the only 6th year that could get anything out of him. Pansy hadn't really done that. He had always been with older girls, or at least he remembered. But he would for surely remember this night because he wasn't drunk and this was the girl of his wet dreams.  
  
Hermione sunk down as Draco did and kissed him very passionate like, slipping her tongue inside his mouth. As Hermione opened her eyes, she had realized that they had been taken off the floor and put onto a king sized bed with satin sheets and pull back curtains with candles surrounding them.  
  
"Well, this will be more comfortable than I thought." Draco said grinning. Hermione began to slide off of him and fall onto the other side of his body.  
  
"Yes, well it will be even more comfortable for me for my first time." Hermione smiled.  
  
"At least you'll remember your first time." Draco said, leaning into to kiss her. Hermione returned the kiss as he started to un-do her black bra. Hermione had started on his belt. Once she had finished with his belt, she threw it aside and started to unzip his pants. Draco did the same with her bra. But he didn't look down to see her breasts. He kept kissing her. Once again he had started on her skirt. He had had enough with the silly thing, so finally he just decided to rip it off of her body. He threw the skirt behind him and then realized that she, of all people, was wearing a pink, silk thong. He broke away from her lips.  
  
"Oi! Hermione, you have a thong on?" Draco asked. The sound of her name coming from his lips made her smile. The sound of her FIRST name made her smile.  
  
"Yes, I started buying them when I was 13 and started to wear them and do my own laundry then." Hermione whispered, slipping Draco's pants down. His heart started to beat so fast. He had never had sex with a virgin before. None the less had sex with a Gryffindor, or at least he thought so. This was the first time he was nervous to have sex, except for the time Fleur took him out to the Forbidden Forest.  
  
Draco got back to kissing her, as his hands started to explore every little part of her body there was until she finally got his pants off. With his foot, Draco swung the pants to the ground. Now the only piece of clothing on the body was the underwear; Draco's black boxers and her pink thong.  
  
Hermione wasn't nervous at all for some reason. She felt very calm about this. She felt very calm about Draco Malfoy taking off her pink thong. She felt very comfortable about taking off Draco Malfoy's black boxers. She felt very weak thought when it came to Malfoy injecting himself into her.  
  
Hermione moaned at the slight pain Draco Malfoy was giving her. He arched his back and started whispering to her. "Go with the flow, Hermione." She started to rock back and fourth with Draco on top of her, his liquids draining into her. Hermione moaned once more before looking back up at Draco.  
  
"Don't stop, never end this moment." Hermione whispered closing her eyes.  
  
Draco took both of her hands placed them above her head. He then placed kisses all down her neck and making them go down to her breasts. It was like he was feeding off her. Like he was her baby now, but it was all a matter of sexuality. Once he was done sucking on her nipples, he trailed his tongue down to her stomach. Only to stop at her navel. It was pierced. Draco's eyes widened.  
  
"I knew you would find that sooner or later." Hermione whispered, with her eyes still closed.  
  
"I like the, err, moon part of it." Hermione chuckled. The strength of Draco's hand upon Hermione's own had gone down. She took Draco's arms and pulled him back to where she could fully see him.  
  
"Say my name, Hermione." Draco pleaded. Hermione closed her eyes again as if she hadn't heard him. She kept rocking back and fourth. Draco took himself out of her. Hermione opened her eyes and looked at him.  
  
"Say my name."  
  
"Malfoy."  
  
"Granger, say my name." Draco said through clenched teeth, teasing her with his members.  
  
"Malfoy." Hermione repeated with a moan.  
  
"Hermione! Say my name." Draco yelled, suddenly putting himself back into her. She looked like she was just about ready to throw up.  
  
"Draco," she whispered. "Draco, Draco, Draco." Draco continued the process of having sex with Hermione Granger when he let her roll on top of him. Hermione kissed him passionately as he pulled the covers onto the both of them.  
  
"What would you like me to do to you, Hermione?"  
  
"Mmm, anything you would like, Draco." Draco pulled her arched back down onto his taught body. She laughed her innocent laugh that Draco usually hated, but he now loved. Draco wrapped his arms around her and squeezed her tight. Hermione hoped this wasn't the end of her first night of sex. But it was.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Hermione smiled at the thought of losing her virginity with Draco Malfoy. It was better not to have done it with Ron or anybody else, because Ron seemed to be packing on a bit of weight and Harry probably would have been a bit too small for Hermione.  
  
Hermione breathed realizing that she didn't have to be worried about Ron and Lacey what's-her-face. So courageously Hermione walked down to Hagrid's hut to tell him about Harry and Ron and Draco Malfoy.  
  
As Hermione stepped out into the nice September air, she noticed that Ron and Lacey were running down to the lake. Hermione shrugged and walked to Hagrid's hut.  
  
She found him in his garden eating some pastries with Fang and throwing some to the ducks in his pond. She sat down next to Fang and he licked the side of her face clean.  
  
"'Ello, 'Mione. 'Ow 'ave you ben, lately? 'Aven't seen you yet this year." Hagrid said between bites of pastries.  
  
"Things have been very nice for me so far. What about you?"  
  
"Jus' grea'. Madame Olympia and I wen' to France to find some of those mountain trolls."  
  
"Wonderful. Anyways, you're a guy and I can't really talk to Harry and Ron about this stuff so I came to you." Hagrid almost laughed out his blueberry muffin. Hermione bit her lip as Fang went to go eat up Hagrid's regurgitated muffin.  
  
'Yuck,' Hermione thought to herself.  
  
"'Mione, I don' think you wan' to come to me for guy advice."  
  
"But things between you and Madame Olympia worked out fine. She likes you Hagrid. Every female half giant would."  
  
"Really, who tol' yer tha'?"  
  
"Err, no one, but I'm guessing a lot of them would. Anyways, say you have a best friend and then you have another guy that you like the most. The both like you and you don't know which one to go for. Then you see your best friend snogging another girl. What do you do, Hagrid?"  
  
"Well, firs' I would defini'ly ask the bes' frien' if he really, truly likes you," Hagrid said shaking his head back and fourth. "If he doesn' you go for the other guy. If he does, err, well, I haven' really though' 'bout tha' one. This is yer situation. No' mine." Hermione rolled her eyes as she got up to leave the garden.  
  
"Thanks anyway." 


	8. Kyan Dunlap

Chapter 8  
  
Hermione walked into the library after getting advice from Hagrid. What a weird place to go to for advice, Hermione suddenly realized. She looked around and saw Ron and Lacey looking for a book together. 'Aww, how sweet. Maybe I should go bump into Ron and Lacey for a little chat.' Hermione thought to herself.  
  
She walked over to the potions section, the section behind the divination section which Ron and Lacey were standing in, and looked through the shelves.  
  
"What book was it again?" Ron asked Lacey.  
  
"The Secret of Perfect Divination." Lacey looked at Ron and then smiled. Ron did the same. "You know, it's made me so happy that we're together now." Lacey said pressing herself against him. Hermione was disgusted. "I'm so happy that you're over Hermione. She didn't deserve such a good guy like you, Ronald." Hermione's eyes widened as her jaw dropped. "My friends are jealous that we did-" Hermione had had enough of this. Now they were making out.  
  
Hermione walked around the corner of the book shelf and gasped. "Ron!" Lacey took her tongue out of Ron's throat and looked. "How could you do this to me? I thought we had a thing going."  
  
"Hermione, I . . ." Hermione stuck out her lower lip.  
  
"I was in love with you." Hermione said shrugging. "But I guess you love Lacey now." Hermione said looking disappointed and turning around. She walked away with a smile on her face and Ron following her.  
  
"Hermione! Wait, let's sort this out."  
  
"Ron!" Lacey whispered. "She's jealous. Everyone's jealous that were together." Hermione laughed under her breath as she turned the corner into the reading room. She saw Justin Finch-Fletchy, Lacey's ex-boyfriend from 2 days ago. He looked depressed.  
  
"Lacey and Ron were talking about how stupid you were, Justin." Hermione whispered passing Justin's table. Justin was bewildered but at the same time fumed. He got up and walked past all the rows of shelves. Hermione laughed as she exited the library. But her laughter soon ended as she bumped into someone.  
  
"Granger!" The voice was very familiar. Draco Malfoy. Hermione looked down at the floor. There he was on the floor with all his books. He was alone too.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry, Bastard." She said helping him up. He glared down at her and then started picking up his books.  
  
"What were you laughing about?"  
  
"Lacey what's-her-face. The bitch is using your best friend."  
  
"She's going out with Crabbe? I thought she was going out with Weasel."  
  
"I was being sarcastic."  
  
"Shut up you slut, I knew that." Hermione rolled her eyes and laughed. Draco stood up straight once more. He looked at her and then pushed her into a dark corner behind a plant. He kissed her but she pulled away laughing.  
  
"Why the hell are you laughing so much?" Draco asked grinning. Hermione put her arms around Draco's neck and then flung her own neck back, hitting her head on the wall.  
  
"Oh, Jesus. That hurt." Hermione said. Draco smiled as she rubbed her head. "Hey isn't it kinda bad that were in a corner of the school snogging?" Hermione asked.  
  
"No, they can't see you behind me."  
  
"Can't see who?" A voice from behind Draco said. Draco instantly turned around, hiding Hermione behind him.  
  
"Pansy of course."  
  
"Really, that didn't sound like her."  
  
"Blaise, look, I'm telling you the truth, now shove off so we can kiss."  
  
"You guys should go make love somewhere else." Blaise said laughing as he went into the library.  
  
"Don't worry, we will." Hermione had calmed down a bit, getting herself to breathe without having to laugh a little. She put her small hands in Draco's and then ran them up to his shoulders. She pushed herself up on her toes so that she could whisper into his ear.  
  
"Really?"  
  
"No love making yet. I can't settle down with a Gryffindor just yet." Draco said tightly entwining his fingers with hers.  
  
"Then what was last night? I was a virgin until then, remember, Malfoy?" Hermione said, slipping out from behind him.  
  
"Hey, you weren't forced into it. You wanted to do it, mudblood!" Malfoy yelled as she started off towards her dormitory. "I never said it was that!" Hermione was raged by what he was saying.  
  
Draco shook his head as he backed into the corner with fury in his gray eyes. He kicked the plant in the pot, making it crack a little.  
  
"Stupid little bitch. I knew I shouldn't have done that little, stupid, fucking, gay slut."  
  
"And which slut is it this time?" A voice asked. Pansy Parkinson had been eavesdropping on him. "Mudblood Granger, perhaps." Draco snarled at Pansy's ugly face.  
  
"Get out of here, you dildo head."  
  
"Ooo, is Draco sad that his sex days with Granger is over because Patil told everybody?" Draco looked at her out of the corner of his eyes. "Yes he is. Don't lie, Dracie, it's not good for your health."  
  
"Parkinson, I told you to get out of here."  
  
"Oh, now he's calling his ex-girlfriend by her last name? Wow, somebody must be mad. You should go back with the bitch and prove some people that you aren't a player."  
  
Draco stood up straight and walked over to Pansy, intimidating her. "Shut up, Parkinson! The only bitch around here is you, slut! We were and never will be together!"  
  
"You were the first one to touch me, Draco. The first one to have sex with me. You only wished you didn't remember fucking all of those virgins so you won't get killed one of these days. The only virgin you remember fucking is Granger."  
  
"Shut up you fucking gay ass slut!" Draco yelled pushing her away from him.  
  
"You naughty, naughty boy." Pansy said, turning around and walking to the Slytherin tower.  
  
~Forbidden Forest, 9:36~  
  
Hermione sat on a stump looking into the bonfire her fellow students had created. Ginny was sitting next to her.  
  
"You can't expect him to give you love. It's the sex god of the school. He hooks up with most of the older girls. He's still looking for the one of his dreams." Ginny said.  
  
Hermione looked at Parvati and Lavender grinding on each other to get attention from the older boys. She simply hated Parvati now. She told everyone.  
  
"Fuck that, slut." Hermione said grabbing a real beer.  
  
"Hermione, no, that's your 4th beer. We don't wanna get too drunk." Ginny said taking the beer from Hermione's hand.  
  
"Ginny, give me the beer. I've had six before and stayed sober."  
  
"Whatever," Ginny said handing Hermione her beer back. Hermione opened it up glaring at Ginny. She took a sip and then got up to go talk to Parvati.  
  
"Parvati!" Parvati slowed her dancing down and looked at Hermione. She smiled and gestured for her to go join them. "No, we need to talk." Parvati stopped dancing as Hermione walked up to her with Ginny behind her, Lavender behind Parvati.  
  
"I told you not to tell." Hermione said.  
  
"Tell what? You didn't tell me anything." Parvati said with a little rudeness in her voice.  
  
"Everybody already knows, Parvati, don't play fucking stupid with me. You told everyone about the Malfoy thing." Parvati sniggered a little.  
  
"Oh yeah, that thing. Malfoy raped you."  
  
"It wasn't rape. I wasn't forced, Patil." Parvati smiled, crossing her arms and looking back at Lavender.  
  
"So you like him, Granger?"  
  
"At least I didn't fuck with Dean Thomas and Lisa Turpin at the same time." Parvati's face became very stern now.  
  
"What are you trying to say, Granger?"  
  
"You told everyone after I told you not to."  
  
"So what, you had sex with a sex god."  
  
"That isn't the point! I told you not to tell!" Hermione yelled.  
  
"Oh yeah, you were a virgin before then. Tell me, did you cry when it happened?" Hermione struck at Parvati's face with anger. The other Gryffindors gathered around the fighting 6th year girls.  
  
Parvati punched Hermione in the stomach only to have Hermione push her straight to the ground. Luckily Harry cam over just in time to hold Hermione back.  
  
"Tell me, bitch, how's it feel to get your ass kicked by a mudblood! Oh and by the way, your nose is bleeding. Not a very good sight."  
  
~Gryffindor Dormitories, 5:40 A.M. ~  
  
Hermione pulled her wavy hair back as a spell started doing her make up. For some reason, calling herself a mudblood last night made her feel a lot more courageous to try new stuff.  
  
Parvati had stayed in the Common room all night because she was afraid of Hermione. Lavender hadn't looked at Hermione all morning even though she had passed her many times.  
  
Hermione took the cherry lip gloss from mid-air and started to apply it herself. She rubbed her lips together as the spell started to apply tan eye shadow brining out the color in her eyes. After these two things were done, blonde streaks ran down her hair.  
  
Amy Brooker and Maura Farrell -two other 6th year girls in the dormitory who didn't socialize much but were still quite popular in the other houses- passed by, but stopped to go take a look at Hermione.  
  
"Sexy, Hermione. You could easily pass for a Slytherin if you made that eye shadow black." Amy said.  
  
"Looks like Malfoy picked a good girl this time." Maura commented. "Maybe not too good, but definitely strong and smart."  
  
"You forgot sexy, Maura." Amy said laughing.  
  
"Thanks you guys." Hermione said turning on her stool. "Hey, do you wanna walk to class with me today." Maura flipped her short, wavy brown hair to the other side of her shoulders. Her blue eyes were simply beautiful as well as her smile. Amy tightened her long brown ponytail. Her brown eyes and tan skin fit beautifully together.  
  
"Totally, you have to be the coolest Gryffindor around now that you banged Malfoy and beat up Patil." Amy said smiling.  
  
"Everybody wants to kill Patil and wants to do it with Malfoy." Maura added.  
  
"Just let us get ready and then we'll go hang around until classes." Amy said walking off with Maura to go get ready.  
  
Half an hour later, Amy, Maura and Hermione were leaning on the wall of the court yard wall. It was warm and the sun was bright. But classes didn't start 'til another half an hour. Maura and Amy were showing Hermione all the Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff 7th years. Amy and Maura never seemed to stay with their year or house when it came to dating. Hermione had never really scouted out boys here, especially in the morning.  
  
"Oh and that's Kyan Dunlap and Brad Harrison. They're from Ravenclaw, both single and hot. Draco knows them and is good friends with them. If you get with one of them, he'll totally be jealous and wanna be with you." Amy said pointing to Kyan who had blonde, white hair, but it was much shorter than Malfoy's. His face was adorable; blue eyes and the cutest smile. Brad had a buzz haircut, but it was easy to tell that he had blonde hair as well. His eyes were also blue, but he had braces and tan skin. Both of these boys were boyfriend material for Hermione.  
  
"Let's go talk to them." Maura said grabbing Hermione's hand. Hermione locked her legs  
  
"No, no. I don't want to. Please, Maura."  
  
"Come on, they're sweet guys. They'll like you." Amy pushed Hermione from behind and made her start walking again.  
  
They approached Kyan and Brad with delight. Hermione grinned. "Hey, this is Hermione Granger."  
  
"Hey, 'Mione." Brad said. "It's alright if I call you that right?"  
  
"Yeah." Hermione replied.  
  
"Hey, I'm Kyan."  
  
"Hey," Hermione said smiling. Her attention was more focused on Kyan. He was about 6 foot and Hermione definitely liked tall guys. Maura and Amy could tell by the way Hermione was looking at him.  
  
"Hey, it's Becca. Let's go talk to her. She just broke up with Brandon, Brad." Amy said as the three of them walked over without Kyan and Hermione.  
  
"Your Potter's friend right?"  
  
"I guess." Hermione answered.  
  
"Cool. You looked really good when you walked into the courtyard. I remember seeing you before, but you looked ever better today. You changed a little." Hermione smiled.  
  
"You looked good too." Hermione mentioned.  
  
"Can I walk you to class this morning?"  
  
"Sure." Hermione answered. Kyan was a total sweetie.  
  
A/N - No comments at this moment.  
  
XoXo ~Steph 


	9. Kids!

As you all may know, I own nothing of Harry Potter and that's why this is called "fan fiction".  
  
Vicious Fishish: Haha, yeah she did drop it, but oh well. Let's pretend she went to another class. *wink wink*  
  
Sallymander: Well, I'm not quite sure about that. But there's a twist on this story on which boy Hermione chooses.  
  
the hope conspiracy: I like her new friends too, but in real life, they're my friends. Hehe, Amy, Maura, Kyan and Brad Harrison are all real people and I thought they would fit so well into the story. Except I had to change Maura's last name from Evans because she's not related to Harry or Lily.  
  
Stag: We'll you'll find out soon how jealous Draco will get over Hermione.  
  
Chapter 9  
  
Kyan and Hermione had drifted away from the courtyard into the school a little later, talking about a lot of stuff. And finally, he asked the question.  
  
"So, do you like Malfoy or was it just a one time thing?" Hermione looked up at Kyan. She didn't know what to say really because she was actually trying to get Malfoy jealous but she really liked Kyan when she thought about it.  
  
"Oh, it was just a one time thing." Hermione said shrugging. "We have reputations to keep now. I mean, I beat up Patil last night after drinking like 4 beers and now look at me. I changed. He hasn't changed from being he 6th year sex god."  
  
"You aren't trying to make him jealous are you? I mean like with me, 'cause then I probably would leave you right now."  
  
"No, not at all. I like you." Hermione said, lying the first part and tell the truth in the second. Kyan smiled.  
  
"Good, I like you too. You're nothing like Maura and Amy. I mean they're cool girls but not as cool as you. You're wicked smart but so fun and beautiful to be around. I mean, I guess I really do like you, a lot." Hermione smiled.  
  
"Do you wanna go to the next Hogsmeade trip with me? I mean you don't have to but it'd be really fun. Just you and me." Kyan said politely.  
  
"Yeah, that'd be fun." Hermione and Kyan stopped in the middle of the hall and looked at each other. They were in front of the Potions room, Hermione's first class.  
  
"Well, I better let you get to class. Uh, I'll see you later I guess." Hermione nodded, but didn't move. She bit her lip as Kyan leaned in to kiss her on the cheek. She giggled a little. Kyan stood straight up, smiled and walked off. Then all of the sudden, Amy and Maura came out from behind a corner laughing.  
  
"Hermione hit the jack pot of jealousy." Maura whispered as they approached Hermione. "Draco was standing right there when he kissed you."  
  
"Really?" Hermione asked with worry in her voice. "I mean, Kyan is really nice and I think I like him a lot." The smiles disappeared from Maura and Amy's faces.  
  
"But what about Draco? Hermione, he took your virginity away. Didn't you want it so he fell in love with you?" Amy asked.  
  
"Yes, but Kyan is different. He doesn't care whether people don't like me or if they do. He still likes me. Draco is . . . just not like that and he can't have a Gryffindor, muggle born girlfriend. He said he wasn't ready to settle down."  
  
"But, Hermione, Malfoy looked disappointed when he saw Kyan kissing you. He actually looked kinda sad about a girl for once." Maura said.  
  
"I just feel like he didn't care about me in the first place. He didn't care that he was about to do it with a virgin. I mean, I thought he would have a little sympathy for me."  
  
"Oh, well, we better get into class before we get detentions." Amy said sound kind of gloomy.  
  
Hermione walked in with Maura and Amy and sat in the back, dark corner so they could write notes and stuff like that. Then Draco, Crabbe and Goyle walked in and sat down at the only seats that were available, the seats in front of the three girls.  
  
"Shit," Hermione heard Draco say.  
  
"What?" Crabbe asked.  
  
"Sat in some jelly or something. Switch seats with me Goyle. You can lick it up." Crabbe and Goyle fought for Draco's seat as he moved right in front of Hermione. He stood up staring at her and then sat down.  
  
"Hey, Draco, there wasn't any jelly." Goyle said.  
  
"Goyle shut the fuck up before I come over there and punch you in the balls." Hermione's eyes widened.  
  
"Amy," Hermione whispered.  
  
"What?"  
  
"There wasn't any jelly."  
  
"Huh?" Draco turned around to look at Hermione and Amy.  
  
"There was too jelly, Granger."  
  
"Why didn't Goyle get it then?"  
  
"Crabbe pushed him off the bench, slut."  
  
"Bastard."  
  
"Shut the fuck up, whore."  
  
"You shut the fuck up, asshole." Maura said.  
  
"Can you get a little sexier when you're mad?" Maura didn't grin.  
  
"Man-whore." Amy whispered.  
  
"Ooooh, I get so scared when Brooker whispers to me."  
  
"Shut the hell up, Malfoy. You're just jealous that Hermione's going out with a 7th year." Hermione's eyes widened as she turned to look at Maura. Malfoy looked from Maura to Hermione.  
  
"So you are a little slut, Granger. You gonna tell him you're a virgin and then have sex with him on your birthday?"  
  
"We are NOT going out. Kyan and I are just friends, Malfoy." Maura rolled her eyes.  
  
"Yeah, sure, slut." Malfoy said turning around as Snape walked in.  
  
~Lunch, 11:29~  
  
Hermione sat down next to Maura and Amy at lunch that day instead of Ron and Harry. She felt a bit more comfortable with them now than she had ever felt with Harry or Ron. Hermione reached for one of the oranges in the fruit basket.  
  
"After you eat that, we have to go to the court yard, okay?" Maura said.  
  
"Maura let her eat. You should eat too; you haven't eaten in a while. We can't go out to meet Matt every lunch. We have to eat." Amy told her.  
  
"Who's Matt?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Matt Harkins. He's a 7th year in Hufflepuff. Maura's boyfriend, they've been meeting each other in the court yard for the longest time now. Good thing it's a Friday." Amy answered, grabbing some of the chocolate covered cherries.  
  
"Oh you know, I really wanted to go to the court yard too. Does Kyan-" Hermione started.  
  
"Yes, he goes there with Brad every now and then. I expect he'll be going there today sense you hang out with us now. He used to only go out there because of Maura."  
  
"And you. Kyan used to be in love with Amy. And now look at him; he's in love with you, Hermione." Maura said smiling. "Anyways, can we get going; Matt said he has something really important to tell me." Amy rolled her eyes, got her stuff and stood up. Hermione did the same and then walked to the courtyard with them.  
  
Hermione skimmed the whole courtyard for a sign of Kyan or Brad. Finally she found him hanging out with Brad in the corner. Kyan's eyes drifted over to Hermione, he smiled. Brad looked over and grinned. Hermione walked over with little hesitation this time and also without Maura and Amy.  
  
"Hey," Brad greeted.  
  
"Hi," Hermione said smiling ear to ear.  
  
"How are you?" Kyan asked.  
  
"Perfect."  
  
Once again, Hermione and Kyan had drifted away from the court yard and over towards the lake. It was beginning to get chilly outside.  
  
"I was really happy when you came with Maura and Amy."  
  
"Really?" Hermione asked looking up at him.  
  
"Yeah, that was the only reason I went outside. To see you. I just get so happy when I see you now. It's almost like I can't stand being away from you. I just don't see the world the same anymore." Hermione's eyes lit up.  
  
"Well, I kinda feel the same about you, Kyan." Hermione said. She bit her lip as it started to rain. Her eyes narrowed to keep the water away. Kyan took off his cloak to cover the two of the up as they ran under some trees. Hermione giggled.  
  
Kyan looked down at Hermione with his wet hair making drops of water run down his forehead. Hermione looked up at him with the biggest smile she had ever made. He leaned down and went in for the kiss.  
  
~Dungeons, 11:36~  
  
Draco walked out of the dungeons and saw that many students were coming in from the rain, particularly seeing Maura Farrell and Amy Brooker with Brad Harrison. He walked up to them. Brad and Draco were about the same height.  
  
"Where's Granger?" Draco instantly asked.  
  
Amy looked at Maura, Maura looked from Amy to Brad and Brad looked at Draco.  
  
"She's outside with-"  
  
"With Dunlap?" Draco asked cutting Amy off. "Why is she with him?"  
  
"Well, I guess they like each other." Maura said  
  
"A lot." Brad added. Draco shook his head, walked out of the school and walked down to the lake. He knew for some reason that they had to be down there in those trees making out or probably doing it.  
  
Draco stopped about 15 yards from the cluster of trees before he noticed that it was the two, making out.  
  
"Never could trust the slut." Draco whispered. "She's a filthy, mudblood anyway." Draco turned around to walk back in the school.  
  
~Trees Again~  
  
Hermione pulled away and opened her eyes. She felt like somebody was watching her. She turned her head and saw what looked like the outline of Draco walking up the slope.  
  
"Do you wanna go inside?" Kyan asked. Hermione turned back around.  
  
"Yeah, I guess."  
  
~Empty Classroom, 8:50~  
  
Maura, Amy, Hermione, Brad and Kyan stood around a black star on the floor with red candles surrounding them. Maura and Amy had this sacred spell they made up and forced the other 3 to do.  
  
"Close your eyes and hold each others hands." Maura said. Hermione looked to her left, to look at Kyan. She grabbed his hand and laced her fingers with his.  
  
"Peace," Maura started.  
  
"Blood," Amy added.  
  
"Pain," Hermione said after.  
  
"Love," Kyan said.  
  
"Collide." Brad finished.  
  
"Peace, blood, pain, love collide." Amy made the words a whole sentence.  
  
"Bind, bind, bind peace, blood, pain, love together. Crash, world falls down." Maura started. Hermione felt like she was about to fall over. "Wind blows," She felt slightly chilled. "Heat burns." Her feat stung. "Stars come." Hermione felt rejuvenated finally.  
  
"Kill the fears, the beasts, and the people." Hermione saw Draco in her visions. "Collide." Amy finished in a whispery voice.  
  
"Tornados and cowboys, wind and a ballerina, rain and wolves. Collide and bind." Hermione felt her hair whip around, wind chilling her to the bone, the slight feeling of water running down her arms.  
  
"Open your eyes," Amy said quietly. Hermione opened her eyes and saw the shapes of cowboys and wolves dancing around a ballerina in a small tornado. She looked up at the ceiling. It had a hole in it with rain falling.  
  
"Crash!" Maura yelled. The whether disappeared as well as the shapes and rain. The candles were blown out magically.  
  
"What was that?" Brad immediately asked. Hermione couldn't see anything. But she could feel. She could feel Kyan wrapping his arms around her.  
  
"It was a bind of immortal friendship. Maura and I did it in 2nd year and since then have been best friends." Amy told them as Maura whispered the lumos spell to light up the room. Amy looked at Kyan and Hermione standing next to each other.  
  
"Hey Kyan, I'm gonna go back to the tower. I've got homework that was due yesterday and I'm quite tired." Brad said.  
  
"Same here, Hermione." Maura said with a twinkle in her eyes.  
  
"Okay, I'll see you later I guess." Once they had all left, Kyan had lit the candles back p again. Hermione looked at the floor and realized that the star was gone.  
  
"You don't have any homework do you?" Kyan asked, sitting on top of a table.  
  
"Nope," Hermione sat next to him. "What about you?"  
  
"None." Kyan licked his lips. "What are you thinking?" Hermione was thinking of Draco and how bad she really wanted to see him. But she couldn't tell Kyan that. He would have been disappointed.  
  
"Cowboys," Hermione answered. "And how they disappear all the time. What are you thinking about?"  
  
"You. I always think of you now." Hermione looked deep into his eyes and saw how beautiful they were.  
  
"Why do you think of me though?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Because you're absolutely beautiful. That's why, Hermione." Kyan answered, leaning over to her. Hermione looked into his eyes once more. She grinned as he did.  
  
"Kyan, you have the most beautiful eyes I have ever seen."  
  
"Same here. I mean like your eyes." Hermione laughed as she looked down at the ground.  
  
"So, where should we meet tomorrow morning?" she asked, looking back at Kyan.  
  
"Err, we could meet at Honeydukes and then go to the Shrieking Shack I guess. Matt, Maura, Brad and Amy should be there." Hermione nodded as she got off the table. "You aren't leaving are you?" Kyan asked, grabbing her shoulder.  
  
"Err-"  
  
"Well I mean, you can, but I'd really like it if you stayed here with me." Kyan got off the table and went to Hermione's side.  
  
"Well, I have prefect obligations tonight so I sorta have to go. If I could, I would stay here with you. But if I do, I'll be kicked off the prefect team thingy and I don't really want that to happen because I get house points and shit like that."  
  
"Oh, well that's fine. I can live with that. Have a good night a guess." Kyan said smiling. Hermione returned his smile.  
  
"Yeah, you too." Hermione stood as tall as she could and kissed him on the cheek. She walked out of the empty class room pulling on her cloak. Actually it was Kyan's, but he said she could have it.  
  
She walked down to the library area where she was expected to sit around and watch for students. When she got there, she saw Malfoy standing in her usual spot. She walked up to him. He looked at her cloak. It was much larger than she was.  
  
"Dunlap's cloak?"  
  
"Yeah, why?"  
  
"Just making sure. Do you like him?"  
  
"Yeah, I guess. He's a nice kid, what can I say."  
  
"Bet he has a two incher." Hermione raised her eyebrow. "I'm just kidding, Granger. He's six foot; I can't make fun of him. Well actually I can because he's not really that strong. Looks like one of those skinny muggle basketball players. He's pretty pale too."  
  
"As pale as you, Malfoy." Malfoy grinned. Hermione crossed her arms. "Why are you here?"  
  
"Just thought I'd pay you a visit."  
  
"No you didn't. You saw me and Kyan making out."  
  
"Did he take your clothes off in the class room?"  
  
"No, he didn't even kiss me."  
  
"Bet he had a condom on. 'Course I never wear those stupid things because well, the girls always use pills." Hermione's mouth opened to say something but no word came out. Draco read her expression of her face.  
  
"Don't tell me you didn't use pills, Granger."  
  
"Must have slipped my mind."  
  
"Granger, this is so stupid."  
  
"Stop calling me by my last name!" Hermione yelled.  
  
"How could you not take the pills? I don't want you to go around carrying my kid. I can't be a 16 year old father! I'm not ready to have kids."  
  
"What if I do have your kid? Will you be there for me?" Draco leaned against the wall and looked at her with sad eyes. "I don't wanna be alone with a kid who doesn't even know their real father."  
  
"Yeah, I will. But if your not, don't expect us to get married or anything." Hermione bit her lip.  
  
"How do I find out if I am though?"  
  
"Farrell's bound to know something about pregnancy stuff. She's done it with Harkin's about 7 times and came out clean."  
  
"If there is a baby, what will you tell your dad? He hates me."  
  
"The same exact thing you'll tell your parents. 'Dad, I'm gonna be a dad too.'" Draco shrugged, shoving his hands in his pockets and sighing."  
  
"What if I fall down a stair case and kill the baby?"  
  
"Don't. Do not do that, Hermione. It's better to be a father at 16 then to have the mom kill the kid by falling down the stairs on purpose."  
  
"And what if we have twins or triplets. What will happen then?"  
  
"I guess we could go to the U.S. and elope."  
  
"Will you be happy if I am pregnant?"  
  
"Why are you asking me all these questions?" Draco asked.  
  
"Answer my question and I'll answer yours."  
  
"Kinda, I guess."  
  
"To answer yours, having you as my baby's father would be fun."  
  
There was silence for a little bit. Draco was thinking of his father and how he would come up to him and tell him that he was going to be a dad. Hermione was thinking of her actual first love with someone.  
  
"What'll happen to Dunlap?" Draco asked breaking the silence. Hermione slid down the wall behind her.  
  
"Dunno, I expect he'll be mad though."  
  
"Hermione, if we do go to the states, the first thing I'll say to you is that four letter word that begins with the letter 'l'. I've never had a conversation with a girl about kids and eloping to the states." Hermione looked up at him.  
  
"And I'll say it back."  
  
Author's Note: Wow that was a pretty long chapter to write. I guess I just got into it a lot. But don't expect anything that gets too serious because this will get funnier later on. There's also a quite scary part coming up for Hermione. So expect a lot from this story.  
  
Anyways,  
  
XoXo, Steph 


	10. Baby Or No Baby?

Chapter 10  
  
Hermione walked over to the fire where Maura and Amy were looking through one of their muggle magazines. They looked up at Hermione.  
  
"What's wrong?" Amy asked kindly.  
  
"How do I find out if I'm pregnant?"  
  
"Malfoy didn't use a condom?" Maura instantly asked. "Did you even try to use the fucking pills?" Maura asked getting up.  
  
"I don't have pills. And Draco didn't use a condom."  
  
"Hermione! You have to have safe sex or else there's a 60, 50 percent chance of you getting pregnant." Maura told Hermione standing up.  
  
"60, 40 percent chance actually." Amy corrected.  
  
"Shut up, I knew that. Anyways, I always keep that little pregnancy potion in my trunk just in case I forget if Matt didn't use a condom or I forgot to use a pill. Come on, let's go upstairs." Hermione followed Amy and Maura to Maura's trunk. Inside were a lot of different vials filled with different colors potions. Maura picked up a jar with a dark blue potion in it. On it was a pink label with blue sparkling letters that read, "Pregnancy potion".  
  
"All you do is have to take a sip." Maura said.  
  
"And then what happens? How do I know if I am pregnant?" Hermione asked. Maura got up to go get a glass of water from the girl's bathroom.  
  
"Well that's obvious. Just look at your stomach. It's kind of an illusion of seeing a big belly. If it's big, you're pregnant. If it isn't, well you're set to go have more fun at nights." Amy explained sitting on the bed.  
  
"How would you know?" Hermione asked stupidly.  
  
"Well when Allison O'Dare in Ravenclaw did it with Craig Lebreque, she took after they forgot to use protection and next thing ya know; she's out of school and has a baby nine months later." Hermione shrugged, took the cork off the vial and then took a sip of the blueberry smelling potion. It was very tart and sour. Hermione gave the vial back to Amy and then looked at her stomach. She saw a full stomach. Her jaw dropped as Maura came back into the room.  
  
"Oh my God!" Hermione yelled as tears sprang to her eyes. Maura and Amy stood up instantly. They screamed and danced around.  
  
"Hermione, you're gonna have a baby!" Maura screamed.  
  
"No, no, no!" Hermione shouted as she fell backwards onto the floor. She looked at her stomach as it began to shrink.  
  
"Hermione, why aren't you happy for yourself?" Amy asked getting down next to her.  
  
"Because I can't go to my parents and say that my baby's daddy is Draco Malfoy. He can't go to his parents and say his kid's mommy is me. And we can't elope at this age and say I love you to each other. And we won't have triplets. We're too young and I'm not even 16 yet."  
  
"What are you talking about? You're not eloping." Maura said.  
  
"I know, but he said he would tell me he loved me if we eloped to the states."  
  
"Hermione, you don't have to have this baby you know. You could always get hit in the stomach by a broom at a Quidditch match." Amy said.  
  
"He said he doesn't want me to kill the baby. He'd rather have the baby than for me to kill it and he said he would be there for me."  
  
"Hermione, he doesn't know you're pregnant. You could kill it with a potion. I've got one. You don't have to hurt yourself. I was pregnant once." Maura confessed.  
  
"How old were you?" Hermione asked, wiping away the tears running down her cheeks."  
  
"It was in the summer. Brad had come over and it was only for a little bit, but it got kinda out of control. And I didn't want Brad to find out so I looked up all the illegal love spells and I find this potion and the potion you just drank. If you wanna have the baby, that's fine. If you don't, you have a choice." Hermione sniffed as she got up.  
  
"I'll hafta sleep on it."  
  
~Next Morning, 6:02~  
  
Hermione awoke to yelling the next day. It appeared to Amy and Maura's voices fighting one another.  
  
"How could you mistake that potion for the pink one? Uhg, now she can't have a baby!" Amy yelled.  
  
"She didn't want to have a baby in the first place, smart ass. You were supposed to say that the stomach instantly is gone and doesn't fade away!"  
  
"Well it's not my fault you put the wrong label on the 'kill the baby potion'." Amy yelled. "Jesus Maura, now we don't even know if she would have had that stupid baby or not."  
  
Hermione sat up and looked at Maura who was making new labels for all the vials. Amy had her hands on her hips and had a towel in her hand.  
  
"You gave me the wrong potion?" Hermione asked. Maura and Amy's heads turned. They had very serious looks on their faces.  
  
"Yeah, this dipshit here gave you 'kill the baby' potion so now we don't even know if you were pregnant." Hermione started to cry again. She fell back onto her bed. Amy and Maura were bewildered.  
  
"Oh no, why are you crying now?" Amy asked rushing to Hermione's bed.  
  
"Now we can't elope to the states and he won't say he loves me! And- OH MY GOD. I'm supposed to meet Kyan at Honeydukes today! How am I supposed to tell Draco that I'm not pregnant? I wanted to have a kid."  
  
"We have two hours left. You know I have this potion that could make you look the way you did yesterday." Maura said. Amy looked at her like she was crazy.  
  
"Do you think we're going to trust you again with your stupid potions? For all we know it could make her look like a mountain troll."  
  
"No, I'm serious about this one. I won't screw up. Believe me. I know exactly where Draco hangs out in the morning. But if you don't trust me, I won't tell you."  
  
"Give me the potion." Hermione said, holding back the rest of her tears and sitting back up. Maura handed Hermione a yellow potion. Hermione grabbed it and took a few sips before she gave it to Amy. A tingling sensation went down her throat and into her stomach. Hermione got up and went over to the mirror. Her hair instantly pulled back, her eyelids with eye shadow and lip gloss running across her lips.  
  
Hermione walked over to her wardrobe. There were no good clothes in here. Luckily Amy had brought some that fit Hermione just right. She slipped on a black turtle neck and into some flares and black boots. Hermione pulled on a black duster and then followed Amy and Maura who had gotten dressed before Hermione was awake down to the first floor. They walked outside and into an abandoned Herbology green house quietly. There they saw Draco tending to a plant. Maura and Amy walked out.  
  
"Draco," Hermione said a few minutes later. Draco turned around.  
  
"Gran- uh, Hermione. What are you doing in here?"  
  
"What the fuck do you think I'm doing in here? I came to tell you the good news." Hermione walked up to him and straightened the collar on his shirt.  
  
"What good news?" Hermione nuzzled herself into her neck.  
  
"I'm not pregnant." Draco seemed quite sad about this. "Aren't you going to jump around and scream to the world that you're not a father?" Hermione whispered.  
  
"No, I just thought it would be sort of fun to have a kid around here. And to elope to the states." Hermione looked up at him.  
  
"We still can. We could do it without kids." Draco looked at her straight in the eyes. Hermione kissed him with such fire that he couldn't understand why she was doing it in the first place. But he played along, running his hands from her back to her sides, slipping them into her shirt.  
  
Hermione ran her hands down to his pants. She could feel him getting restless. She ran her index finger around the black button on his pants. Finally she un-did it, making the zipper fly down.  
  
He sucked on her face as he snapped her bra. She jumped pulling away smiling. "Well, well, well, somebody's having fun with a bra."  
  
"When shouldn't I have fun with your bra?" Draco asked. Draco turned her around by the hips and placed her up on the table behind him. She kissed him again, sliding his pants down inch by inch. He stopped kissing her to look down and see if she was wearing a skirt. He wasn't paying attention to her clothes today. She was wearing pants.  
  
"Can't do it here, now can we?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Why'd you get me so excited then?"  
  
"Its funny to see Mr. Malfoy look like a fool." Draco licked his lips.  
  
"Maybe, but it's even more fun to see Ms. Granger look like a fool."  
  
"You already made me look like a fool, bastard."  
  
"Slut."  
  
"Wanna get rowdy with me, Granger?"  
  
"No, because I have to leave you now to go on my date with Kyan or Dunlap as you call him."  
  
"Well, have fun with Dunlap then and then you can have fun with me. That is if you get me drift." Draco said nodding his head.  
  
"I'll never get your drift, Malfoy. You're too hard to understand."  
  
"It can't be that bad." Hermione grinned as she hopped off the table and in front of Draco who pressed himself up against her.  
  
"It is that bad." Draco kissed her as she slipped out from behind him. "Now I have to go. I'm glad we talked, but I really have to go. Are you coming?"  
  
"No, unlike you, I have a reputation to keep." Hermione rolled her eyes.  
  
"Fine, but you'll be sorry when I think I'm pregnant with Kyan's kid."  
  
"Bye slut."  
  
"Bye bastard." And with that Hermione left to go see Kyan and the others.  
  
As Hermione's lonely cart went to Hogsmeade, she leaned her head against the black wall and lifted her legs up to rest them on the seat. She looked out her window at the rats fighting to get a piece of cheese.  
  
"You only live once, love the one you got." Hermione whispered to herself. "In this case, you got a short life; get the most cheese you can."  
  
Once Hermione's cart stopped at Hogsmeade, she got out and looked around for any sign of Maura or Amy.  
  
"Hermione," a voice came from behind. She turned around and saw Harry and Ron walking towards her. "Haven't talked to you in forever." Harry said.  
  
"Been busy. How have you been?" Ron couldn't meet Hermione's eyes.  
  
"Well, you see there's supposedly a new accomplice Voldemort has got."  
  
"Really? He or she?"  
  
"A lot of people think it's a she but, I don't know why someone like Voldemort would hire a she for the job."  
  
"Are you being sexist?" Hermione instantly asked. "People know that I'm only part of your group because I'm smart. Maybe the girl's smart."  
  
"Hermione, I didn't mean it like that. I mean its Voldemort." Harry said.  
  
"That's not excuse, Harry. Besides, I have to go meet Maura and Amy. See you later."  
  
"Amy Brooker and Maura Farrell? You have got to be kidding me." Ron mumbled under his breath.  
  
Hermione walked over to where Maura and Amy were standing with Matt, Kyan and Brad. Matt was huge. He was at least 6 feet and four inches. He had a buzz haircut, rosy cheeks, a long face, blue eyes and a diamond in his left ear.  
  
"You're Granger, huh?" Matt asked in a deep voice.  
  
"Yeah," Hermione said. "You must be Harkins." Maura had her eyebrow raised.  
  
"That's me, don't wear the name out. Let's go." They followed Matt into Honeydukes to get some candy and sweets before going into the Shrieking Shack where Hermione saw some other 6th and 7th years. They were all drinking beer. The Shrieking Shack had definitely changed since Hermione had been to it. They were also listening to really loud music. There must have been some kind of spell around the house that made it seem like no one was in there a.k.a. something like quietus.  
  
"I know what you're thinking. Why would people come here to party?" Hermione looked to her left and saw Kyan with a beer in his hand. "We can't party in the Grand Hall or the Room of Requirement. This place is big enough and with Maura and Amy's smart minds along with all the other 7th years girls they decided to put one of those quiet shields around the house." Hermione grinned.  
  
"Is there anywhere in the house that's not so crowded with people in like a mosh-pit?" Hermione asked as she began to get bumped into. "Oh yeah, where's the beer?" Kyan was just about to walk towards another room when Hermione asked this. He turned around and laughed.  
  
"You're a true drinker, Hermione." Hermione shrugged.  
  
"I've been around."  
  
"Come on, I know where there's a whole bunch of wine and beer. You know Seamus Finnigan? Well he's basically the bartender here."  
  
"Damn, I didn't know that. If I did, I'd already be drunk."  
  
"Yeah, hopefully you stay sober so you can go back to the school and not throw up." Hermione felt somebody grab her hand. She turned her head and saw Brad. He was pulling her towards a different room.  
  
"Come with me," he whispered. He pulled Hermione into a dark room where they were alone. He shut the door behind them.  
  
"What do you want? I was just about to get a drink." Hermione said grinning.  
  
"Listen, you can't always trust him when he's drunk."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Kyan of course. He does crazy things when he's around more than one girl or even just one. He'll try to touch you in uncomfortable places, Hermione."  
  
"No he doesn't." Hermione said as if Brad was being sarcastic.  
  
"Look, I haven't had anything to drink yet and I'm being serious. Stay around Maura and Matt after Kyan's had about 7 cups of beers. Matt is the only one who can help you when Kyan is like this. I'm just warning you, Hermione. You can leave now." Hermione walked out faster than Brad could think of. He could tell that she, like many other girls he had warned, didn't believe him.  
  
Hermione went out into another room to search for Kyan. She found him sitting on a couch drinking the last of a beer.  
  
Just to be safe, Hermione asked, "How many beers have you had?"  
  
"That was only my first one."  
  
"Oh, okay. Just making sure that you didn't have too many without me." Hermione grabbed a drink from a table next to the couch. She took a sip and looked around to see everyone. She saw Maura and Matt walking into the room. She still couldn't believe how tall Matt was.  
  
Matt walked over and plopped down next to Kyan. He looked from Kyan to Hermione to Kyan again.  
  
"How many drinks have you had?" he asked him.  
  
"One, why do you always ask me that when I'm a parties?"  
  
"I was just wondering. How many drinks have you had, Granger?"  
  
"None."  
  
"Never drank?"  
  
"Yeah right! This girl stayed sober after drinking 4 and then beat up Parvati Patil." Amy yelled over the loud music. She had appeared with Brad behind her.  
  
"Very fascinating. Think you could beat up me?" Matt asked.  
  
"Hell yeah." Hermione joked. Matt grinned.  
  
"You friend has a good sense of fucking humor. Unlike that stupid little Kate Connolly girl."  
  
"That's my second cousin, shit face." Maura said, taking his large hand in hers and then swinging it back down.  
  
"So, she was still fucking stupid and retarded. I hated her. But she was hot. That was the only good part of her."  
  
"She wasn't hotter than me, was she?"  
  
"Hell no, you're the hottest of the hot. Wouldn't trade anything for you."  
  
"Not even a trillion bucks?" Maura asked sitting down next him.  
  
"Not even a trillion bucks, Maura." Hermione was engrossed by their conversation. She saw that in a relationship, your boyfriend could joke about things like your second cousin being hot and then saying that he wouldn't trade a trillion bucks for you. And you could easily call one another a shit face without getting mad. Hermione wanted to understand these things, but she could only learn from Matt and Maura now.  
  
"I love you too much to trade anything or anyone for you." He kissed her on the forehead and then gave her a noogie.  
  
"Matthew, stop it!" She pulled her head away from his arm. 


	11. Bitch Slaps and Quidditch Racing

Raven101319: J'aime la langue française. Son si sexy. Haha. And yes, their kids would be so cute.  
  
Angelgurl06: You'll definitely find out if he is in this chapter or not. This is a really big chapter so make sure to read it all, hehe. (  
  
Fiery Slut: I promise to take out Matt and Brad, but I don't know what I am going to do with the others yet.  
  
Damia - Queen of the Gypsi's: Malfoy already does have something to say about Kyan, haha. No, but he will.  
  
A/N: I'm bringing back the comedy of this story. It's lost a lot of it. Oh yeah and on the 3rd break (where the setting changes along with the time) if you have Ludacris, Stand Up, you might want to play it because it really adds the mood of the break.  
  
Chapter 11  
  
Hermione hadn't had a beer yet that day. Kyan had drunk more than Hermione would think. He was in another room with all the rest of the guys and girls. Matt was with him. Hermione was glad she was finally alone in a room where she knew no body and where all of them were just kind of quiet and stuff like that.  
  
She sank down on the couch and thought about Draco. He was a nice guy and not to mention really sexy, he also knew how to charm a lady when he was in need of comfort. Hermione thought about that special night. It was good and it kind of hurt, but it was good. She grinned as a crowd of people stormed in.  
  
Kyan was the leader of this crowd and he looked really drunk. Hopefully he recognized how he pretty Hermione looked that day and remember that she was sober and he was not. But, sadly he couldn't remember anything.  
  
He took a seat next to Hermione. She could smell the aroma of beer coming off him as he laid his head down on her shoulder.  
  
"I love you, baby." He whispered. Hermione's eyes widened as she took her shoulder away from his head. His head slid down to her butt as he closed his eyes. Hermione got off the couch. Suddenly the loud music was turned down and someone started yelling.  
  
"Everybody get out! Filch is coming up!" And everybody left. Left Kyan and Hermione. Left Hermione trying to pull the 6 foot boy out of the house. Finally he woke up and stood up.  
  
"Look, Kyan we've gotta get out of here. Somebody . . . Filch is coming and we need to get out. Right now." Kyan just stared at her.  
  
"No, I think we're better off here." Hermione swallowed as Kyan pushed her into a dark corner by her shoulders. He slobbered kisses all over her as he ran his hands up her shirt. Hermione squirmed and tried to yell, though his tongue was in the way. He pushed himself against her and made it so she couldn't escape him. Hermione tried to push him away, but she just wasn't strong enough. Tears ran down her cheeks as he started to un-buttoning her pants and touching her in uncomfortable spots. "Hermione, stop squirming, love. I want to make love to you."  
  
"No!" Hermione yelled as someone's foot steps walked into the room. She knew it was Filch. She knew Kyan would get expelled or something like that. She didn't want him to though. He was a good kid, just not when he was drunk.  
  
"Hey bitch! Get off of her!" A familiar voice came from behind. Kyan turned around just enough to see that Malfoy was right behind him.  
  
"No, Malfoy. Go lick yourself. This bitch is mine." Hermione's lower lip trembled. Malfoy could see the mascara tears trickling down her cheeks. He looked back at Kyan and then whipped out his wand.  
  
"Stupefy!" Malfoy shouted. Kyan fell to the ground. Hermione looked from his lifeless body to Malfoy. She sniffed and walked over Kyan.  
  
"So there's no Filch, huh?" Hermione decided.  
  
"No Filch. Told Finnigan that Filch was coming and then ran to the back of the house. When I knew everybody was gone, I came in to see if you and Dunlap were still in here."  
  
"You really did it this time, Malfoy."  
  
"Did what? He's drunk. Everybody passes out sometime or another when they're drunk." Hermione chuckled as she wiped away the tears from her hazel eyes. Malfoy made a face like something smelt. He then started wiping off the make up from Hermione's face.  
  
"There, that's better." Hermione smiled.  
  
"Tell me something, Malfoy. Would you trade me for one of those beautiful models out in Paris?" He didn't take his time.  
  
"Probably not, for one they speak a whole different language. For two, you have bigger boobs than they do." Hermione laughed and blushed at the same time.  
  
"And boobs mean a lot to you, don't they?"  
  
"You bet they do. Come on, Granger. I don't wanna walk back to Hogwarts." Hermione beamed as her draped his arm over her shoulder.  
  
"Wait," Hermione went over to Kyan, biting her lip, and placed his hand over his crotch. Malfoy laughed out loud.  
  
"That's funny, Granger."  
  
"I'm a funny person, what can I say."  
  
~Dinner, 6:40~  
  
Hermione walked into the Great Hall and saw Ron and Harry looking bummed out. Maybe it was time to start acting like regular Hermione again. Start hanging out with her regular friends again. But how could she go up to Ron after what she did in the library to him. She sucked her fear up and swallowed it down as she walked over to the two.  
  
She sat down by Harry and started placing food on her plate. Harry and Ron looked at her like they had seen a ghost.  
  
"You're sitting with us today?" Harry asked.  
  
"Yes, is there a problem with that." Hermione said.  
  
"Well it's just that usually you sit with Maura and Amy now." Hermione looked at Harry.  
  
"If you want me to leave, I will."  
  
"No, no, that's not the problem- Oh never mind." Hermione looked at Ron who was looking at her.  
  
"So, Ron, how's the relationship with Lacey going?"  
  
"Uh, we broke up." Hermione dropped her fork.  
  
"Why? Why would you do that? You two were perfect for each other. If it's about me, I want you to go straight up to her and tell her you love her that I am a little bitch."  
  
"No, it's not that reason. It's because she said that we were almost too perfect for each other." Hermione swallowed almost choking on her saliva.  
  
"Oh, I see." Ron could finally meet Hermione's eyes. "What about you and Cho, Harry?" Hermione asked out of no where thinking about how they had their talk about reputations the week before. Harry sat up straight.  
  
"Cho and me? Well uh, I'm not going out with Cho."  
  
"Not yet." Hermione said.  
  
"Hermione, he's going out with Ginny."  
  
"Really? I thought you two broke up before school started." Hermione said sounding bewildered.  
  
"We did, but I mean, there's only one life to-" Harry's sentence trailed off in Hermione's mind going back to this morning.  
  
"Love the one you've got." Hermione whispered.  
  
"What?" Harry asked. Hermione came back from her trance and looked at Harry and Ron.  
  
"Uh, nothing." She looked back at the entrance of the door. Kyan was walking in with Matt. He looked a little more sober than the last time she had seen him. Hermione bit the corner of her lip and got up. She walked over to Kyan, grabbed him by the sleeve of his cloak and took him out of the Great Hall.  
  
"Hermione, love, why did you bring me out here? Oh and Matt said to say I was sorry, although I have no idea why. I didn't do anything wrong, did I?"  
  
"Uh, no." Hermione said without thinking. He was looking at something else, not Hermione. Was he even listening? "Look, I just wanna say that, things were good between us, but I really don't think this is going to work out, Kyan. I am only 15 and you're what, 17?"  
  
"Yeah. My birthday is today and I wanted to ask you something. Will you go out with me, Hermione?" It was proven that he was not listening at all and also if he was telling the truth, it was his birthday. Hermione was so frustrated now.  
  
"Sure," Hermione said forcing a smile. Kyan lifted her up and twirled her around. Her feet were about 8 inches away from the ground because Kyan was so tall.  
  
Hermione felt horrible as she walked into the Great Hall with Kyan holding her hand and lacing his fingers with hers. Instantly she spotted Draco who was with Crabbe and Goyle. They were not laughing but they were not smiling either. Actually, this was everybody's reaction. Everybody in Ravenclaw especially was looking at Kyan and Hermione. Lacey Grover was fuming. She got up and walked over to the two.  
  
"Get a life, Granger." And with those words said, Lacey slapped Hermione across the face. Hermione opened her eyes with a stinging at the cheek.  
  
"You wanna go, Grover?" Hermione asked, unleashing herself from Kyan.  
  
"You only wish you could kick my ass."  
  
"Oh, I don't wish, I make it a reality."  
  
"Bring it on, mudblood." Hermione looked past Lacey's shoulder and saw a familiar figure standing up from the very back of the table. It was Maura. Maura was also muggle born. She started walking up to the three.  
  
"I will, whore." Kyan seemed to be enjoying this a little too much. Maura came right behind Lacey and pushed her a little. Lacey turned around.  
  
"Oh, it's mudblood Maura." Lacey said with a smile. Suddenly Matt and Amy got up. Matt walked over to Lacey.  
  
"What did you just call her?"  
  
"I think you heard me well enough, Harkins. If you were sitting, oh two tables away, it should have seemed to be announced to you."  
  
"Shut up, Grover. Everybody hates you." Matt said stepping up to her.  
  
"If that's so then why did you cheat on mudblood Maura with me?"  
  
"Maura already knows. That same night she did it with Kyan. Whatever you do, Grover, you can't win. Hermione would kick your ass at Quidditch race any day." Hermione's eyes widened. She hated Quidditch and heights and going super fast. She had heard about these before. Quidditch races at midnight with betting and guns that were usually in the Forbidden Forest. If you got caught, you could easily be expelled.  
  
"Fine, may the best woman win. If you win, you get to keep Kyan. If you don't you have to go back to Ron for all to see."  
  
"You're disgusting." Kyan said.  
  
"What's in it for you?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Kyan's in it for me. He'll be mine."  
  
"Hey!" Kyan yelled! Hermione wasn't about to lose Kyan. "Hermione, don't do it. Do something else, like a-"  
  
"Deal." Thermion said, cutting off Kyan and shaking Lacey's hand.  
  
"Astronomy Tower. Get your sleep, Granger. You might fall off your broom, if you even have one that is." Lacey said.  
  
As she walked away, Hermione's breathing was getting heavier. "I don't have a broom to ride." She said.  
  
"I know exactly where to get one customized for you." Maura said grinning.  
  
~Room of Requirement, 7:28  
  
Hermione looked at all her choices for brooms. She couldn't decide. But luckily there was Ron and Harry there to help her. They had seen her fight with Lacey and decided they wanted to help Hermione out.  
  
"You know how to ride a broom right?" Ron asked. Hermione turned to look at him.  
  
"Yes, I do. I just need one, that's it. A fast but controllable one." Hermione said looking at all her choices. Her eyes kept going back to a broom with a gold back.  
  
"Why didn't your other friends come with us?" Harry asked.  
  
"They had to go make the trail that every one usually goes on. Do you know what kind of broom Lacey has?"  
  
"Firebolt 2010, her father's bloody rich and got them before they were released. Those are supposed to be released next year." Ron exclaimed. "Her father's related to the Malfoy's I think."  
  
"But wouldn't that make her be related to you somehow?" Harry asked.  
  
"I said I think."  
  
"Stop the shit, let's go outside and test this-" Hermione looked for the label. "Sapphire Raven?" Hermione said. The name was really retarded sounding to her. She shook it off and when outside with Harry and Ron.  
  
"Mount the broom-" Ron started.  
  
"Ron shut up; I know how to fly a fucking broom!" Hermione yelled into the dark night.  
  
"Just making sure you remember." Ron said as she mounted the broom. Her broom lifted slowly off the ground.  
  
"Ha, now I know why it's called Sapphire Raven." Harry said.  
  
"Why?" Hermione asked.  
  
"The back is blue now and you can see a raven made by the stars." He exclaimed.  
  
"Shut up, I knew that." Hermione said sarcastically, turning her head to see Kyan, Maura and Matt. Where were Amy and Brad all this time? Probably getting it on, Hermione thought.  
  
"Nice broom, Hermione." Kyan said. Harry and Ron turned their attention over to the three.  
  
"Thanks, found it in the Room of Requirement." She told him. Kyan walked up to her smiling. He kissed her on the cheek.  
  
"Your not gonna lose, I know it." He whispered.  
  
"You mean I'm not gonna lose you." Hermione whispered right back.  
  
"Yes of course."  
  
~Forbidden Forest, 12:14~  
  
"Grover's probably bringing all of her friends to watch." Matt said. "She expects to win every race she's challenged to."  
  
"How many has she raced and won?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Raced 13, came out wining 7 of them. Lost the other 6 to guys and always beats the girls." Maura replied dully. She had her arm wrapped around Matt's waist and was staring ahead. Hermione looked where she was looking. A whole pack of Hufflepuff's were walking behind Lacey who was carrying her broom.  
  
"See you made it Granger." Lacey said as she approached the very small crowd supporting Hermione.  
  
"Wouldn't back down if I had to." Hermione said crossing her arms.  
  
"Whatever, Granger. You'll lose, so don't get your hopes up high."  
  
"Okay, as long as you don't get high."  
  
"Cut the shit, Granger. Let's get to this race." Lacey said mounting her broom. Hermione did the same and looked up into the sky. She saw gold rings floating; these had to be the rings you flew through.  
  
"5, 4, 3, 2, 1!" Maura yelled as a gun sounded off. Hermione took off at 80 miles per hours, leaving Lacey in the dust. Hermione blasted her way through the first ring going at top speed now. Lacey had caught up only a few minutes into the race with her followers yelling and discouraging Hermione.  
  
"Granger's gonna fall off her broom!" One of them yelled. "And after this, guess where Granger's going to go! Straight back to Malfoy to tell him she loves him too!" Hermione bit her lip at the comment. "Die Granger because we don't need you!" Hermione felt a tear drip down her face. Finally she blocked out all the voices and just kept beating Lacey.  
  
Hermione turned the corner to go through the second ring. The third was brushing just above a tree. Hermione went through the middle of the fourth and fifth. Lacey came up close behind her on the 6th.  
  
"You're gonna lose anyway, Granger. My broom's faster!"  
  
"Then why aren't you winning?" Hermione sped foreword leaving Lacey with a question she could answer.  
  
Hermione felt like her body wasn't keeping up with the speed she was going anymore, or maybe it was just the spell Lacey had cast to speed her up to make her balance un-easy. Hermione had a feeling like she would soon be lying down on her broom. And very soon she would be because Lacey was grabbing on to her pant leg.  
  
"Get off you me you little biznatch!" Hermione yelled kicking at her hand.  
  
"Biznatch? What kind of word is that, slut?" Hermione kicked one more time, sending Lacey spinning off backwards.  
  
She felt the wind beating so hard across her face, making her eyes water so she shut them for two seconds then heard her friends screaming.  
  
"Yeah, Hermione! You did it!"" Maura yelled. Hermione opened her eyes and looked at Maura who had a smile ear-to-ear as Hermione landed. She ran up to her and swung around her and landed on the ground.  
  
"You get to keep Kyan, Hermione!" Hermione laughed as she pushed herself up with the help of Kyan. He pulled her into a tight hug and kissed her in the hair.  
  
"I love you, Hermione." He whispered.  
  
"Yes, I already knew that."  
  
Lacey landed in her crowd but soon came out. "Yeah, you won, Granger, but you're still the sluttiest person I know." Hermione didn't listen to her hurtful words, just hugged Kyan.  
  
~Dormitory, 10:11~  
  
Hermione woke up the next morning to bright sun shining. She yawned and rubbed her eyes.  
  
Parvati and Lavender strode across the room with glares across their face. "I heard she did it with Malfoy." Parvati said.  
  
"We all know she did it with Malfoy, Parvati." Lavender said, 'she' being Hermione.  
  
"No, Amy. Brad saw them getting it on in the Room of Requirement."  
  
"Stop!" Hermione shouted as they were just about to go down to the Common Room. Lavender and Parvati kept going with the most annoying set of giggles. Hermione sat up and looked around the room. She was the only one in the room. "Damn all these fucking popular girls. I should have just stayed friends with Harry and Ron." Hermione jumped out of her bed groaning and walked into the bathroom where she saw Maura and Amy doing their makeup.  
  
"Hi, Hermione. I heard that you won against Lacey." Amy said while applying blush. Hermione stared at her.  
  
"What the fuck? You're fucking crazy, Brooker!" Amy turned in her seat with wide eyes.  
  
"What the hell are talking about?" Amy yelled. Maura walked out of the bathroom.  
  
"You fucked Draco last night, didn't you!"  
  
"No! I was fucking Brad last night! Who the fuck said I was fucking Draco!" Amy yelled.  
  
"Freakin' Patil and Brown!"  
  
"I'm gonna go beat the shit out of them. Those fucking retarded girls."  
  
"They're down in the common room," Hermione told her.  
  
"Come on, it's time for some bitch slapping." Maura sniggered as they walked out of the bathroom. She followed them as they went into the common room. Parvati and Lavender were talking to Harry and Ron.  
  
"Patil, Brown," Amy said across the room. The four chatting teens looked over at Amy. "Get over here."  
  
"No, you guys come over here if you wanna talk." Parvati said. Amy sneered as they walked over to the four.  
  
"You guys spreading rumors about me?" Amy asked.  
  
"No, why would do that?" Parvati said.  
  
"Well, you would do that because I'm friends with Hermione and she kicked your ass one night."  
  
"And?" Amy slapped Parvati across the face.  
  
"Don't be a smartass with me, Patil. We know what you said. If you say shit like that again, you'll wish you never lived in England, or at that matter, Europe."  
  
"Are you sure about that, Brooker?" Brown asked. Amy looked at Lavender.  
  
"You wanna get slapped too?" Lavender slapped Amy first though.  
  
"Hey, hey, ladies, calm down." Ron tried saying to them.  
  
"Ron, cut the shit. What did they tell you?" Hermione said taking him and Harry by the wrists. She took them up to the boy's dormitories.  
  
"What did they tell you?" Harry looked at Ron.  
  
"They told us that you-" Ron started.  
  
"That I what!"  
  
"That you had a four-some with Maura, Amy and Brad Harrison." Hermione's mouth was agape. She stomped down the stairs and looked at Maura and Amy switching words with Parvati and Lavender.  
  
"You stupid bitches! We didn't have a four-some!" Hermione yelled as Neville Longbottom entered the room. He looked at Hermione and then left.  
  
"How come it's going around the school then?" Parvati said in her snotty way. Hermione's eyes widened. She ran over to Parvati, but before she could kill her, she felt someone's arms wrap around her waist and take her away from them.  
  
"Let me go!" Hermione yelled. It was Maura and she was surely stronger than she looked.  
  
"Forget them, Hermione. We need to go see Kyan, Brad and Matt." Later that day, Amy, Maura and Hermione went to the courtyard.  
  
"How could the fucking say those fucking things about us? The worst thing I did to them was kick Patil's fat ass." Hermione complained.  
  
"Just wait, we'll get them back. I have a better idea." Maura said, biting her lower lip. They soon found Kyan, Matt and Brad hanging out in the corner.  
  
"Who spread those rumors about us having a fucking four-some?" Matt asked.  
  
"Parvati Patil and Lavender Brown," Maura replied.  
  
"Those bitches are going to die." Brad said. "Everyone knows that you weren't fucking around with Malfoy last night. You were with me, beautiful."  
  
"She's probably with Grover. Those fat whores." Matt said.  
  
"We told Colin Creevey that Patil wanted him." Amy said through a grin.  
  
"Well, we got funnier shit than that." Matt said. Tonight, we're gonna take spray paint and write their names all of the school walls. Pink spray paint." Kyan laughed.  
  
"You three will be writing love notes to every ugly boy in the school with Patil and Brown's names on the notes. Then you send them out." Kyan said. "They'll be a joke by tomorrow."  
  
"Have you guys done stuff like this before?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Hell yeah, haven't you ever heard of the Kevin Whitby story?" Brad asked.  
  
"No, what happened to him?"  
  
"He tried to get in Lisa Turpin's and Mandy Brocklehurst's pants when he was drunk and they were virgins. We wrote his name in all the restricted books one night. Got in so much trouble." Brad exclaimed.  
  
"You got in trouble?"  
  
"No, Kevin Whitby did." Kyan said. "No one offends Ravenclaw girls that are virgins. Were a house, we gotta stand together. But since what's-their- faces spread rumors about you guys, your house doesn't have to stand as one anymore. Only two people are against you in the house."  
  
"So try to stay out of classes today." Matt said.  
  
"We don't have classes anyway, dumb ass. It's Sunday." Maura told him.  
  
"Oh yeah. Well, we'll help you make the love letters then."  
  
~Common Room, 10:00 PM~  
  
Hermione had just gotten back from the owlery with Maura, Amy and the boys. The letters were hysterical, laugh out loud funny, especially the one to Crabbe:  
  
Dear Crabbe, We have been noticing some changes about you. The changes happen to be very sexy to us. Your black, short, hair, your cute little freckles and that double chin you're expressing. Every night, we think of the things we could be doing to you. We thought it would be so obvious that we loved you, but you just didn't seem to be interested in us. So we are writing you a letter expressing our love. We fantasize about you every night and day. We finger ourselves, wishing it was you. If you would like to go out with us some day, call our cell phones at the bottom of the page. We could show us what we do with each other at night. We'll be sure that you have crazy orgasms and wet dreams about us as long as you love us. Anyway, we have to go get horny,  
Love,  
Parvati Patil and Lavender Brown  
  
Amy, Maura and Hermione flopped down onto the couch and sighed. "Well, I told you I had a better idea." Maura said. Hermione chuckled as Maura slapped Amy's hand.  
  
"Crazy orgasms and wet dreams," Hermione said. Maura and Amy began to laugh out loud. "God, now, I'm gonna think about Crabbe and gross cum all night thanks to you guys. You got me hooked on him."  
  
~Monday, 5:34~  
  
Hermione and the girls were up earlier than everyone else. They were excited to see if their pranks were going to be pulled off or not. The words kept sounding off in Hermione's head, 'deny, deny, deny'.  
  
"We'll go down to the court yard and then to breakfast with the guys." Maura explained.  
  
"Lets get down to the court yard then." Amy said. They marched down to the court yard. The walls were really spray painted with their names everywhere. Outside the grass was painted too. But there was a huge heart that had 'Patil and Harrison' in the middle. Amy was offended by this.  
  
"What is that?"  
  
"Hey, we have to look innocent. If our names are painted with theirs, we'll appear innocent." Brad said with his hands shoved in his pockets.  
  
"If we get caught, everybody will think that you did it and that you like her, Brad." Amy said.  
  
"Don't tell me you didn't wear plastic gloves while writing the letters?" Matt asked.  
  
"We definitely did." Maura said.  
  
"This is fucking awesome." Hermione said starting at the pink. 20 minutes later they 6 of them in couples walked into the Great Hall where the tables had the last names on them. They all put on their surprised faces. Everyone was standing around the tables. Hermione looked up at Kyan and smiled. "I love you." She whispered.  
  
Parvati and Lavender ran into the Great Hall with everyone's eyes on them, especially all the ugly boys. Except they were grinning.  
  
A/N: Hope you liked the chapter.  
  
XoXo, Steph 


	12. Why Did You Throw Everything Away?

For everyone who is concerned about the Hermione/Draco/Kyan love triangle thingy, it's going to be alright. I promise. And I didn't kill the baby off; she didn't even know if she was having a baby because Maura mixed up the potions.  
  
Chapter 12  
  
Kyan had taken Hermione and the rest down to a bridge over some rushing water. But he had taken Hermione away from the rest.  
  
"Hermione, I have to ask you something?"  
  
"Okay," She looked over at Brad and Matt. They looked like they were stoned. Maura and Amy were laughing.  
  
"For your birthday, which I know is coming soon; I wanted to set up a party, but not just any party. And I wanted to know, what kind of theme you wanted it to be?" Kyan asked. Hermione felt her face burn.  
  
"Err, how about Romeo and Juliet." She felt stupid saying this because it was a child fantasy and most boys did not want to dance in tuxes or some kind of clothing like that to weird music.  
  
"Romeo and Juliet it is then." Hermione nodded thinking of Draco. Draco was her perfect Romeo and then there was Kyan who was so sweet and cared about Hermione a lot. But kids, what would he think of kids? Draco liked the fact of kids and Kyan, well Kyan liked to party a lot. So did Draco, actually, he probably liked sex more.  
  
"Oh, you know what, it's a Monday and I have Rouillard first thing and he gets mad when I'm late. I have to go," Hermione explained. "I'll see you at lunch, though, okay." Kyan kissed her cheek before she left. She still had 15 more minutes but she wanted to see Draco the most. She entered the room and took her seat. He hadn't arrived yet, but Pansy and Monica Fox had. They looked at her and started laughing. Pansy and Monica exchanged whispers and then walked over to Hermione.  
  
"Lacey, Patil and Brown are getting together I hope you know. They say that you did the writing on the wall and the fake love letters. They say that their going to crack on you. Lacey also says that she's going to tell Dumbledore that you were racing in the woods." Hermione sat up straight.  
  
"How the fuck would she get away with it? She was racing me? And how the hell do you know?"  
  
"The whole student body knows. They know everything about you; nobody can hide anymore because everybody finds out somehow." Draco stomped in and looked at Pansy.  
  
"Move it, stupid fag." He said coldly. Pansy stood up straight and left with Monica. Draco sat down next to Hermione and put his hand on her leg. "What was she saying to you?"  
  
"How Grover, Patil and Brown were gonna get back at me, Maura and Amy." Hermione told him.  
  
"I hardly saw you at all yesterday. Was it you and your dumb ass boy friend that did it?"  
  
"He did the spray painting and I did the letter writing. I'm sure Crabbe showed you. And for your information-" Draco slid his hand half way up Hermione's skirt. "Don't, not here."  
  
"I wasn't going to; Rouillard would probably kill me if I did. He after all loves you." Draco said in a mushy baby voice.  
  
"He doesn't love me, he's a horny all the time guy who thinks he can get any girl he wants, there-for making him a rapist."  
  
"Nice explanation," Pansy glared at the two smiling. She couldn't stand them being together any more. Nobody could stand Hermione Granger anymore. She changed from being a smart alec student who was quiet and part of the golden trio to a slutty girl who had her new ways of dealing with stuff and now it was the golden two-o.  
  
"We have to do something about this bitch; she's getting on everyone's nerves." Pansy said.  
  
"We can't pull off anything bigger than she did though. Let's rat her out." Monica said.  
  
"They won't believe us; we have to get someone else to do it. And I know the perfect person."  
  
"Sit down, everyone!" Rouillard yelled as he walked into the room. He made a swift turn around and laid his eyes on Hermione. She looked away. "Today, today we are studying for a defense test. You all know how to do a patronus charm, but do you know it well enough? Oh wait a second, wrong word. Never mind that, that was for the 7th years. Okay, we're catching up on a few things, charms and what not. Hem hem, anyhow, lets get to the plan. You will have a group up to five people," Pansy turned around, glared for a second and then turned back. "I will pick the group of course. You all have tasks to complete on the sheets of parchment in front of you." Parchment with a list of spells appeared in front of them. "The team who completes the most spells first wins points for their house, approximately 75 each."  
  
"Why not a free butterbeer or something from Hogsmeade?" Pansy asked.  
  
"Points are better, I assure you. Anyhow, teams. Granger, Potter, Weasley, Bullstrode and Malfoy, over there." He got done with the groups 15 minutes later and started making weird noises. Hermione looked at Draco and then got up.  
  
"Rouillard, you can go to the bathroom, you know." Draco said. Hermione turned her eyes over to him. He was holding himself, making a weird face. He then ran out of the room and down to the bathroom, nudging shoulders with Draco.  
  
"That was witty," Hermione whispered.  
  
"He looked kinda disappointed that you couldn't be holding him instead." Draco whispered back. "I wonder if Patil's given him a hand job yet." He yelled so Patil could clearly hear it. She gave him the finger and turned back around to the group.  
  
"That was also very funny." Hermione couldn't help the fact of thinking that she was falling deeper and deeper into Draco Malfoy's life. But she had to remember, she was the smart, quick thinking, mudblood, Gryffindor who was supposed to be going out with Kyan Dunlap. Draco was also smart, sexy, pureblood, Slytherin and wasn't really going out with anyone.  
  
Hermione sat in front of Harry, Ron and Millicent Bullstrode with Draco. "Well, what's the first spell?" Ron asked Harry.  
  
"Patronus,"  
  
"Why don't we just say that we did them already, I guarantee Rouillard will be in there for at least a half an hour. The laxative I put in his drink should do it." Draco said. Hermione tried not to grin.  
  
"Well we wouldn't be getting a fair grade." Harry said.  
  
"All of us already know how to do all the spells on this list anyway, Potter. Look at those skanks over there," he said turning around. Patil, Parkinson, Fox, Audrey Millers and Brown were all playing truth or dare. "They know that Rouillard won't be back for a while." Hermione felt somewhat worried about what he was trying to say. Not doing the assignment, not getting a fair grade and whatnot.  
  
She looked back at the girls playing truth or dare. Brown looked at Hermione and then whispered something to Millers. Hermione turned back around. Audrey Millers was one of the smartest kids in the school, probably the third smartest in the 6th year. Hermione being the first smartest. Dumbledore didn't expect much from her, just getting good grades. If she told Dumbledore, then he would expel Maura, Amy, Kyan, Brad, Matt and Hermione for sure. Millers never talked really and coming from her, things could be dangerous.  
  
Hermione felt a tap to her shoulder; she turned around and saw Brown's face. "We wanna say sorry, all of us back there. And you probably wouldn't believe us, but you were just called down to the entrance of the building." Hermione didn't believe them at all but it was noisy in the class.  
  
"Yeah, they did call you actually." Bullstrode said. Hermione sighed, sliding off the stool she had been sitting on and walked out of the class room. Hermione walked down to the entrance where she found Dumbledore and some funny looking men, they had Azkaban badges on. Hermione's mouth became agape.  
  
"Hermione, why are you down here. You surely did not do the writing on the walls." Dumbledore said. He looked at the men. "This is one of my finest students and surely, I know she did not do it. Did you Hermione?" She didn't answer. "Hermione, tell me you didn't do it."  
  
"I didn't do it! Patil and Brown told me to come down here. They did it; it's their names on the wall. You know, they get drunk off of muggle wine you know. Their muggle friend sends it in a box. I bet they were drunk." Hermione said. Dumbledore sniggered.  
  
"Alright, Hermione, you can go back to class now." She nodded and walked back to class feeling at ease.  
  
Hermione thought she knew some things about boys. She thought she knew Ron and Harry, but she really kind of didn't. She thought she knew that Draco was the meanest kid in the school, but he was something different than what she thought and she thought she knew that boys were just put on the earth to look better than girls in academics and physical stuff. But they were more. They could produce more guys, marry you, give the most reassuring love with just a few simple words, make it so that even when it rained, that you could still feel and see the warm sun. Yes, boy, guys, men, whatever you would wanna call them were actually starting to make a little bit of sense in Hermione's hectic-  
  
Swoosh! Hermione felt her body being swept into a dark corner. She looked up and saw Matt Harkins. He covered her mouth and looked around. She pushed his hand off of her mouth.  
  
"You don't have to make it dramatic, just tell me to be quiet and I will. What do you want?" Hermione said coldly.  
  
"Stay away from Kyan today, okay. He's been smoking some weed and shit like that. I try to get him off of it but he's a much better wizard than me and could kill me like that. Brad tries to get him off it too, but Brad's smaller than him and he never listens to him. He's also been hitting on Chang and all of the other girls. He'll try to get into your pants if you come around." Matt explained in a quiet voice.  
  
"Where . . . where did he get the weed?"  
  
"From some dumb Slytherin. Oh yeah, what did you tell Dumbledore?"  
  
"Nothing, Patil and Brown said I had to come down, but the class was too loud so I didn't hear any of the announcements."  
  
"Okay, good. You can go now, but when you see Maura, tell her that I love her and that she's got a fat ass." Hermione laughed as she left Matt in the dark corner. Maura did have a big ass though. Hey, Hermione has to look at butts once in a while.  
  
~Common Room, 2:52~  
  
Maura came into the room and threw her books across the room, flying over Hermione's head. Amy walked in after with eyes full of mascara. Amy sat down in a chair, dropped her books, placed her head in her arms and cried. Maura picked up the wizards chess board and threw it through a window.  
  
"Holy shit!" Hermione stood up. "What the fuck is going on?"  
  
"You know the fuck is going on Hermione," Maura said through tears. "Kyan jumped off a fucking bridge and oh who the fuck knows anymore. He could be dead! He was high, stood up on a bridge, said 'Forgive me, Lord and tell Hermione I love her' and then jumped off."  
  
Hermione's lip quivered. She blinked before tears ran down her cheeks. She screamed and ran out of the room and down to the grand staircase where someone caught her body. It was Draco. He fell to the floor with her in his arms.  
  
"No, Hermione. No, don't go down now." Hermione looked at Draco. He was biting his bottom lip and then he let out a long breath. Tears had entered his eyes but he could not cry.  
  
"What the fuck is his problem! What the fuck was that! What the fucking hell!" A recognizable voice sounded through the halls. Hermione screamed as she cried. Brad was yelling at anyone he could.  
  
"Get the fuck away from me, Matt!" He stomped up the stairs and you could tell he was crying.  
  
"Brad, I'm feeling the same fucking way you are so stop pushing me away. If we fucking lose him, we just fucking lost a best fucking friend." Hermione nuzzled herself into Draco's chest and slowly cried.  
  
"Holy fucking shit! Hermione, get up. Get up, Hermione." Brad said. Draco made her stand up and go into Brad's arms. He sniffed and backed away.  
  
"Kyan said you were a good kid, Malfoy, and to take care of Hermione." Matt said.  
  
"It makes no sense at all. Why would he just jump off a bridge?" Draco asked.  
  
"He hated his life. His dad raped his sisters, his mom and he beat them. Kyan ran away when he was 13 but was found and his dad instantly started beating Kyan. Kyan finally drowned his dad when he was 16 and 6 foot." Matt explained.  
  
"Where is he?" Draco asked.  
  
"Down in the hospital wing."  
  
~Hospital Wing, 10:49~  
  
Draco sat next to Kyan's bed. "Kyan, you need to come back. Hermione needs you more than anything. Just to know that you're alright would help her. The Lord forgave you, Kyan and told Hermione that you loved her, but you need to come back." Draco picked up Kyan's hand and felt his pulse. He could hardly feel anything. His heart was working too fast to feel anything. It wasn't right. Nothing was right anymore. Everything in Draco Malfoy's life was screwed up now. Why couldn't it had been him jumping off that bridge? He should be almost dead, not Kyan. Kyan understood Hermione more than Draco did, he guessed. Hermione didn't think that Draco would ever settle down a bit, but she didn't think enough.  
  
"This is pathetic, Draco. What are you doing here anyway?" He couldn't come up for an answer for himself. "Exactly, that's exactly what I thought. Kyan, enjoy your holiday this time. You shouldn't have given it all away." Draco got up and started walking down the hall.  
  
Author's Note:  
  
Hmm, well I was listening to a Blink 182 song (Stay Together for the Kids) and that's how the depressing part came into the scene. I don't know if I'm going to make Kyan die so I need reviewers to help me. What do you think?  
  
XoXo, Peace out Girl Scout's,  
  
StEpHeNa 


	13. Lost Reputations and Depression

Suzaku West: Thanks for the compliments  
  
Tourniquet: I think your right but you'll have to see what will happen.  
  
Frozen Darkness: I think the best gift life could give him is death, but also another great gift was Hermione.  
  
Beach-Babi: Thanks for reviewing my story and reading them all at once. I think that's really cool, haha.  
  
Riley26: No, Maura and Amy weren't mad at her. Maura was just upset and she took her anger out on Hermione and the chess board. Amy was very upset and couldn't believe Kyan would try and throw his life away and that will be made clearer in this chapter.  
  
Chapter 13  
  
Amy looked into the fire with tears sliding down her face but no sound was made. Amy was somewhat lost in the world without Kyan. She had known Kyan since she could remember and had always had a little crush on him but somehow never actually loved him.  
  
"Amy?" a voice came from behind. Amy sat up and wiped her tears. She turned her body and saw Ron Weasley.  
  
"Ron, what are you doing up so late?" Amy asked sniffing.  
  
"Early you mean, I couldn't sleep. If Kyan dies, Hermione will be a lot different."  
  
"But she is different. She changed, she changed a lot."  
  
"Yes, I know that, but I know Hermione more than you and she would definitely get worse. She would hate everybody and yeah."  
  
"Ron, have I ever told you that you're a sweet guy," Amy sniffed through a smile.  
  
"No, but that's still nice to know."  
  
"Pull up a chair, Ron. We can talk about things."  
  
~Hospital Wing, Earlier~  
  
Draco had been walking out of the room where Kyan was. "I tried, Malfoy. I tried to die so hard because I hate my life, but Hermione is still here." Draco stopped at the faint, raspy voice coming from behind. "Turn around kid and pull up a chair. I wanna tell you a story about my sister, Charlotte Dunlap." Draco slowly turned around and stood for a few seconds. He pulled up a chair after and sat down in it. Kyan was in pain, but there was no body cast yet.  
  
"Charlotte was 12 when my dad started to rape her. She was 13 when she first did drugs. Started Quidditch and was hooked on playing rough and breaking people's bones. When she was 15 she fell off her broom 50 feet above the ground and broke her back. Charlotte was placed in St. Mungos for two years and her back still hurt afterwards. She played Quidditch rougher than ever and killed two people doing so. Both times were on accident and she had to pay more than 10,000 galleons and our family went broke. Charlotte moved to Mexico after we never saw her again. We had to pay for the damage she did."  
  
"Why are you telling me this?"  
  
"Because Charlotte could have already killed herself and if she did, our family wouldn't really care. You have to think about other people before yourself. If I had killed myself, people would have cared a lot. You cared even though I know you hate me."  
  
"I don't hate you Dunlap, I just didn't like you because you had the girl that I had sex with. She lost her virginity with me. And I couldn't help but think she was going out with you to make me jealous."  
  
"Well you sure looked like you were always pissed at me and hated me."  
  
"Well obviously I was pissed. I just told you I was. I could have ripped your balls off and shoved them down your throat if I wanted to, but I put myself in other people's shoes."  
  
"Also, I don't think you're much of a perv to do that."  
  
"You'd have Hermione do it for you, wouldn't you?"  
  
"Yeah, but not you, just not you. You scare me, Malfoy."  
  
"That's not a way to treat your new best mate, is it?" Draco said.  
  
"Malfoy, you're cool but you really just need to chillax for a few days."  
  
"Chillax?" Draco asked.  
  
"Chill relax," Kyan explained.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"You need to relax because didn't Pansy Parkinson give you head a few days ago?" Draco looked at Kyan like he had five heads.  
  
"NO! Who the fuck told you that?"  
  
"Her,"  
  
"Well she didn't. Is that going around the school?"  
  
"I'm afraid to say it kinda is." Kyan said. Draco stood up, his muscular legs knocking over the chair behind him.  
  
"She's gonna wish she had never said anything about us."  
  
~Gryffindor Tower, 10:00 ~  
  
Hermione lay in bed staring out the window. She was out of tears to cry, she was out of emotion. Her body was numb.  
  
"Hermione, it's time to get out of bed and get something to eat." Maura said pulling the blankets off of Hermione's pale body.  
  
"I'm not hungry." Hermione said.  
  
"Yes you are, you just don't know it. Look if you come down to the Great Hall with me so I can actually get MYSELF some breakfast, I have something to tell you." Hermione looked at Maura and blinked.  
  
"You have something to tell me? Are you sure you can't just tell Amy?"  
  
"What is your problem Hermione? Get out of that bed; I'm not fucking joking anymore. If you care about Kyan so much you would come with me." Hermione sat up.  
  
"Find me some clothes and French braid my hair." Maura opened her trunk and pulled out a black knee-length frilly skirt and a white button up shirt. She threw them at Hermione with a sigh. Hermione put the skirt over her flannel shorts and the shirt over her white tank top. Maura started braiding her hair.  
  
Hermione's palms were sweaty; her whole body was sweaty for some reason. She felt gross.  
  
"Where's Amy?"  
  
"With Ron down by the lake."  
  
"Oh," Hermione felt displeased with the fact that they were together.  
  
"She's trying to change the person she is. I have no idea why."  
  
"Probably because she hates the fact that she's kind of a slut."  
  
"That's not true,"  
  
"I'm a slut too. I mean I went from being a regular school girl to liking Draco, telling Ron I liked him when I didn't and then............ going out with Kyan." Hermione let out a deep breath.  
  
"What he did was fucking stupid and ignorant. Don't ever forgive him for that." Maura tried to pick up the brush that Hermione was holding but fell instead. Her wrist was exposed in the sun light. Hermione saw deep gashes running down her arm. Maura looked at Hermione.  
  
"What? You must have tried it before. Amy does it all the time but covers it up with a bunch of blush and shit like that."  
  
"Oh, I never tried it."  
  
"Oh yeah, you were perfect with a perfect life."  
  
"Why are you acting all pissy this morning?" Hermione asked and Maura readjusted herself on the bed.  
  
"Just shut up and let me do your fucking hair." When Maura finished with her hair, they went down stairs. There was nobody in the Great Hall except for Draco and Blaise Zabini. They were both in black. Draco turned around and looked at Hermione. Hot tears sprang from her eyes.  
  
"Draco," she whispered. His hands were shoved in his pockets and so were Blaise's. He was also looking at Hermione. They began to walk up to both Maura and Hermione. But Hermione stopped them, running up to Draco and wrapping her arms around him.  
  
"I love you so much, Draco. I love you more than anything." Tears fell from her eyes. "I wish you could see," Draco lifted her from the floor and hugged her.  
  
"I do see, Hermione, but you've still got Kyan." He put her back on the floor and wiped her eyes. "I do see how much you might think that way, but you don't love me. You love Kyan." He pushed Hermione's arms off of his broad shoulders.  
  
"I don't understand, I thought he was dead? I thought you loved me."  
  
"I can't love a person who loves someone else."  
  
"Granger, you've got one of the coolest boyfriends around, you don't need a Slytherin jerk." Blaise said. Maura gave Blaise a hug.  
  
"He tried to die but remembered you. He didn't leave you, Hermione." Draco said.  
  
"Draco, I love you though. Why do you have such a hard time understanding that? Are you still afraid of what people are gonna think?"  
  
"Yes, Hermione, of course! Of course I'm afraid. My father hates you, we could never be together."  
  
"Fine, I see how it's going to be from now on. You were the only person who's ever seen my body exposed and I trusted you with it, but I guess you didn't think I was good enough to break the barrier and walls that your father put around you." Hermione turned around and jogged out of the Great Hall.  
  
"Hermione, come on." Draco said. She went down to the Hospital Wing to see Kyan. He was drinking cider. His face was all banged up.  
  
"Kyan," her soft voice said. His eyes looked up at her.  
  
"I love you, Hermione. I'm so stupid. How could I do this to you?"  
  
"Kyan, it worked out for a while but when this happened . . .  
how can I ever forgive you? I still love you, but things between us, it isn't working out."  
  
"I understand, I guess. It's Draco isn't it?"  
  
"No, Draco's too scared too love me and too scared of what other people would think." Kyan looked at his hands and Hermione looked out the window.  
  
"Well, now I really don't understand. If you still love me and-"  
  
"Kyan, its what you did! It was stupid and to try and die. You're not supposed to die at the age of 17."  
  
"Well maybe you just have a problem with going out with a pureblood!" Kyan yelled.  
  
"Yeah, maybe they can't handle this ass." Hermione said.  
  
"Yeah, Hermione, I guess I can't because you don't know how to even have a boyfriend for friggen a week.  
  
"You know, Kyan, I was in bed all day until Maura woke me up and told me she had something to tell me about you."  
  
"Well if you cared about me so much, you wouldn't have broken up with me."  
  
"I did care about you until you made that rude pureblood joke." Hermione turned around and walked out. She walked out to the courtyard and looked around. Nobody was there. Probably all at their classes. The breeze flowed through Hermione's fingers and loose hair. She sat down in the grass and plucked some of it out.  
  
"I thought I might find you here." Hermione turned around and saw Harry. He sat opposite of her.  
  
"Yeah, well at least your being normal around here."  
  
"What, Amy isn't being her slutty self?"  
  
"No, she is and with your best friend. Why aren't you in class?"  
  
"I said I was too sick to go. Hermione you're my best friend and I'm going to be honest with you. I liked it better when you were smart."  
  
"But I took the things people said to me and I was so ugly and- God Harry, I was social dumb."  
  
"So what, Hermione. At least people knew that you were smart enough to do something in life. Now you're a complete slut and can't handle life anymore."  
  
"That makes me feel much better, Harry."  
  
"I told you I was going to tell you the honest truth."  
  
"Well, I know you're not trying to be mean because Harry Potter is my best friend and he's dead famous and get any friends he wants but he chose me."  
  
"Exactly, I mean if you could be anybody in this school, who would it be?" Hermione didn't know who. She thought she was perfect the way she was. Smart, pretty, funny, nice- right? "I'd wanna be Brad Harrison for some really weird reason."  
  
"I think I'm fine the way I am."  
  
"Your right, you are. All the girls want to be you because they know you can get any guy you want to."  
  
"No, I can't. That's not true,"  
  
"Yes it is, Hermione and you know it. You got a bunch of 7th years looking at you and you don't even know it. You're too stupid worrying about Kyan or Draco that you don't realize it."  
  
"Well how would you know?"  
  
"Hermione, along with every other guy in this school, I've had a crush on you sometime or another and now you're a slut so all the guys you never knew want you now." Hermione thought about this for a very long time, shadowing herself from others. Her days were normal, except Ron and Harry weren't there again and Maura and Amy were always quiet now.  
  
Hermione woke up one morning and looked outside at the snow covered grounds. Amy and Ron were outside twirling and catching the snowflakes on their tongues. They had become very close over the past few weeks. Hermione didn't know if they were together though. They had always disappeared after Quidditch matches.  
  
Hermione turned around and walked down to the Common Room where the fire was burning and there was a letter with her name on the table. She strode over to the table and opened the letter. It read:  
  
Dear Miss Hermione Granger,  
  
Now that you are a 6th year, you have many more privileges this winter. 7th  
years are having their last Yule Ball and are looking for some help. We have selected you to help. If you chose to, you can bring yourself as well as 5 mates to the Yule ball this year. The chorus will be singing many of the songs, but we will have a special guest that only the 6th year staff will know about. Planning this year's ball for the 7th years has been much harder than the last years. As you may have know, Kyan Dunlap recently fell  
off the bridge that was above rushing water and also the writing on the walls and all over the place was presumably hard to get off. Any who, the special guest at the ball will be the Weird Sisters performing the last few  
songs before the chorus singing the German version of Silent Night. 6th year staff will meet the 5th December, which is a Thursday at 5 o'clock. That will be mostly the informational meeting but if you would like to get  
started right away, that would be okay with me. If you do not wish to  
participate with the staff you do not have to attend. That is all the information I can give you right now. I hope you will attend the meeting,  
Headmaster,  
Albus Dumbledore  
  
Hermione bit her lower lip and threw the letter into the fire. She walked over to the window and saw Amy and Ron on the ground. Amy was on top of Ron, whispering to him. . .  
  
"I love you, Ron. I've never actually loved someone. I've always been too much of a slut to have a true love."  
  
"You're not a slut to me, Amy. I love you." Amy kissed him lightly on his warm lips.  
  
Hermione watched them kiss from the window. After Amy pulled away, Hermione went upstairs and into the girl's bathroom. She looked at herself in the mirror, then reached up and plucked a piece of glass out of its spot. She went into a stall and sat down as hot tears sprang to her eyes. She ran the glass into her porcelain flesh. The blood in her wrist flowed out easily and onto the floor. She sucked in her breath as the tears ran down her cheeks. She dropped the glass and started crying.  
  
Giggling came into the bathroom, pacifically Maura and Ginny's voice. It stopped as they heard Hermione. They opened the door and saw Hermione's head buried in her arms. Maura lifted her head and saw the gash. She covered it and kissed Hermione on the cheek.  
  
"I love you, Hermione." Maura whispered.  
  
A few days later, while Hermione sat in the library reading a poetry book, Draco walked in with Pansy at his side. They were smiling and holding hands. Hermione and him glanced at each other.  
  
She recited the poem:  
  
Pain is created in the heart Only by love. Pain is created in the mind only by Which you see it. Pain is created in the soul only by One another's words. Pain is created in the body only by When you have put pain in The soul, the mind and the heart. But pain in another's eyes Is only when you put pain in your body.  
  
Hermione blinked and looked over at Blaise Zabini and his girlfriend making out behind a book shelf. She looked back at Pansy and Draco who had pulled out a book and were now laughing. Hermione bit her lower lip. How she longed for the attention of Draco Malfoy. She longed for his fingertips to touch her body.  
  
Hermione laid her head down on the table and closed her eyes. She opened them and looked at the gashes in her arm.  
  
"Hello, Ms. Granger." Hermione sat up and looked across the table. Draco was sitting across from her.  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
"Can't I say hi?"  
  
"No," Hermione got up and walked out of the library. She walked down the darker hall; the long way always seemed safer to her than the short way. Footsteps followed her down the hall, it was Draco. He caught up and pulled her arm towards him. She pulled away, but he pulled back and pusher her into a corner.  
  
"Why are doing this to me, Draco?"  
  
"Because, Hermione. I can't live with you, but I can't live without you." Draco responded.  
  
"Get away from me, Draco. Don't touch me, ever again!" He pushed her harder against the wall as she struggled to get away.  
  
"I'll touch you if I want to, Hermione! Hermione, I love you."  
  
"I don't want you to, Draco!" Her lip quivered. "If you love me so much, Draco, you wouldn't touch me like this."  
  
"Well how should I touch you, Hermione!" Hermione took his hands and put them on her face.  
  
"That's how you should touch me." Hermione looked into his eyes as he leaned in. Hermione felt her lips touch his. He grabbed her hands and kissed her fingertips, then ran them down to her palm and then to her scars.  
  
"How did you know those were there?"  
  
"Hermione, Maura is probably your best friend and would want to make you happy. She tells me what you do every now and then and I've wanted to make it up to you." Hermione placed his hands on his chest.  
  
"I have to go to a meeting." Hermione whispered.  
  
"I have to, too." he whispered back. Hermione began kissing Draco as they slid down the wall together. She put his hand on her breast as she slid onto the floor. His kisses trailed down to her neck and then back up to her lips. He began to un-button her shirt and then trailed to her cleavage. Goosebumps spread everywhere among Hermione's body.  
  
"We can't be doing this," Hermione said as she sat up. Draco seemed bewildered but he knew she was right. She buttoned up her shirt and stood up. She walked down to the Great Hall and saw Maura, Amy, Ron and Harry sitting together. There were only two chairs left.  
  
Hermione sat down in one of them and Draco sat in the other one.  
  
"Now we can start the meeting." Dumbledore said, grinning at Hermione with that twinkle in his eyes. "All of you have showed up and I am very pleased with that. Now all we have to do until preparing is to go over the ground rules and assign jobs. Rule number one: No threat to other students." Hermione thought about this one. Draco used to make threats towards her, but now he didn't. Draco had somewhat become calmer than ever before.  
  
It seemed like Dumbledore went on forever with the rules. But Hermione wasn't paying attention, so how would she know what forever felt like?  
  
"Now to jobs, I am assigning each and every one of you a job and most of you will be working in another 6th year student's station. Here are the managers for those stations: Hermione Granger will make sure everything is in check. Draco Malfoy will be assigned the music station. Maura Farrell and Mandy Brocklehurst of the decorations. Ron Weasley and Amy Brooker picking the chorus songs. Justin Finch-Fletchley and Harry Potter at the electronics and Blaise Zabini at the doors.  
  
"Come on, Dumbledore, make Millicent Bullstrode do it."  
  
"Shut up, Blaise." Millicent said.  
  
"To your stations if you please. Anyone who didn't hear your name called out, please come to the front where I will tell you what you are."  
  
Hermione walked over to a corner of the Hall with tables and lists on them. She looked at all of them: Tickets, food, students who weren't and were allowed to come. She looked down it. Kyan was allowed along with Brad and Matt. She turned the page before throwing it back onto the table.  
  
"Hey," Hermione turned around and saw Parvati Patil.  
  
"What are you doing here?"  
  
"I'm not in your house, bitch."  
  
"Alright, Padma, what do you want?"  
  
"I want you to confess."  
  
"Confess what?"  
  
"You know what you did."  
  
"And if I don't confess for whatever you're talking about, what happens to me?"  
  
"You know that birthday of yours?" Hermione remembered. She, Maura, Amy and Ginny had all gotten drunk in the woods and went skinny dipping. Matt and Brad jumped in when they were drunk and started making out with all the girls. After they got out and went into the common room, Hermione and Maura were wrestling and hit Parvati, knocking her over and then she hit her head on the table. So Hermione and the girls went back to the grounds and into the Quidditch pitch where a lot of the sluts, bitches and whores and bastards went and started to flash everyone. Padma was there. "Well pretty soon, everyone is gonna know."  
  
"And they'll believe you? A perfect Ravenclaw girl who has never had a boy's attention since Ron's when he was desperate."  
  
"Yeah, because you know who else was there?"  
  
"Who? Pansy Parkinson?"  
  
"Cho Chang was there, me and her have been best friends since last year."  
  
"Nobody's gonna believe you guys, so back off, Patil."  
  
"Are you so sure about this, Granger?"  
  
"Yeah, now get away or else I'll have you taken off the staff."  
  
"Where does it say that, bitch?" Hermione held up a piece of paper with high lighted parts.  
  
"The manager of the staff may take off any 6th year student that is being disrespectful or not helping out." Hermione recited. "Are you so sure now, Padma?" Padma glared at Hermione before leaving her sight. No one would believe Padma, right? Hopefully they wouldn't believe Cho either.  
  
That night, Hermione went down to the lake where she would hopefully find Draco because he had given her a note.  
  
Draco was there. Hermione walked up to him. He turned around once he heard the foot steps of his mudblood lover. Her hair was flowing so gracefully in the wind with snowflakes in most of the strands; her eyes were twinkling in the moon light  
  
"Hi," Hermione greeted him. He walked up to her and gave her a hug. He took her in his arms and walked her into the woods. Hermione leaned on a willow tree and looked up at the moon. Draco took her smooth face in his hands and kissed her lovingly. He slid his tongue between her grape tasting lips. Hermione put her arms around his neck and then ran her hands through his hair.  
  
Draco pulled away. "Hermione, when no one is there for you, you can always come to me and I'll make you feel better."  
  
"And when you can't seem to get your friends to understand and you hate me, I'll still love you." Draco smiled and looked to the moon.  
  
"Hermione, will you go to the ball with me."  
  
"Of course, Draco. But I'll need a dress before I can go."  
  
"I'll buy it for you, down at Hogsmeade at Gladrags; they're selling ball gowns right now." Draco was getting excited over this.  
  
"We'll go this weekend, Draco."  
  
"And of course we'll need to have an after party somewhere and my tux."  
  
"Draco calm down, the ball goes til' midnight and I'll probably be worn out by then, if not, we don't need an after party because it'll be Christmas and by then everyone will know that I got drunk on my birthday and flashed a bunch of people." Hermione said. Draco was confused.  
  
"You flashed people?"  
  
"Yeah, a bunch, but it was my birthday and I was drunk and hey, I was 16. For once, I wanted to be like a whore and a slut even though I already am but whatever."  
  
"Well can I feel you up then sense you are one?"  
  
"No, of course not. That's like me giving you a hand job, only worse."  
  
"For you, but I wouldn't mind it. Hell, I wouldn't mind a good hand job right now."  
  
"Draco, shut up, before I knee you in the balls."  
  
"Why should I shut up, slut?"  
  
"Because I'm telling you that you should, bastard." Hermione quickly lifted her knee but Draco had already started running. When Hermione had caught up with him and was shoulder to shoulder with him, Draco pulled her down onto the ground on top of him.  
  
Draco took all the breathing time he needed before saying, "Do you think we already have lost our reputations?"  
  
"I have alright, but you're still in the middle I bet." Hermione laid her head down on his coated chest. "Can we have sex on Christmas or have you already promised another girl?"  
  
"I promised Luna Lovegood, but I think I can make an adjustment." Hermione pushed herself up and smacked him across the face. "Jesus, I was kidding. She only asked if she could give me head. That was when she was drunk though.  
  
"Are you serious?"  
  
"Yes, Hermione."  
  
"And what did you say to her?"  
  
"I said sure, I mean come on, Hermione. It was when you weren't talking to me and everything. I was looking for some sex and couldn't find any." Hermione got up.  
  
"So if you knew I loved you Draco you wouldn't have said 'sure'. I mean come on, that's so shady of you. If you wanted to have sex with somebody you could have gotten it with me. Not Luna Lovegood, she's butt-fucking- ugly!" Draco sat up.  
  
"It doesn't mean anything, Hermione. She's probably forgotten by now."  
  
"If it doesn't mean anything why do I feel like you can't settle down for shit? I had all my faith that you would settle when you said you would always be there for me. And when you started kissing me today. I felt like you wanted to make love to me, rather than having sex. I mean having sex and making love might seem like the same thing to you a.k.a. a one night stand. Love making to me is something where you don't care about what comes along in the road. You're doing it because you love the person that you're doing it with."  
  
"Hermione, I'm just a fucking kid, you can't expect me to settle down at the age of 15. I mean maybe you do because you're a girl. Girls want one boy to themselves and they boy wants to get away from her and kiss other girls. You gotta experience other things with other people, Hermione. You can't expect us to get married right out of school."  
  
"Why not? Why can't I, Draco? I love you that much and you can't say the same back?"  
  
"You just can't, Hermione. People like us aren't meant for each other, people like us shouldn't be together."  
  
"You know, maybe your right, maybe its time we tell people that we hate each other so the house can start fighting again and so they know that sex was just a thing in the past for us and love making isn't in the future." Hermione got up and started walking to the school.  
  
"Hermione, Jesus Christ. What's your problem lately? You must be menstrual. Just because I fuck around with other girls and were not-" Hermione turned around.  
  
"Fuck you, Draco! You know, for so long I wanted you to die and now I love you and you don't give a shit!" Draco walked up to her and grabbed her by the arms, pressing them so hard onto her body that she felt like they would break off any second now.  
  
"Never ever insult me like that again, Hermione Granger." He whispered into her ear.  
  
"Don't touch me, Draco!" Hermione yelled. Draco pushed her on the ground and got on top of her. He started ripping off her coat. Hermione started crying as she tried to sit up.  
  
"Hermione lay down if you want me to fuck you so badly." Draco said pushing her back down. He was being sexually violent with her and she didn't know why.  
  
"Draco, stop it! Stop it, please. I love you so much!" Draco bent down and started sliding his tongue in her mouth and running his hands up her shirt. She pushed him away finally by kicking him in the balls as she had promised. He rolled off of her and into the lightly snow covered ground. Hermione put her coat on and started running. Draco got up and watched her run.  
  
"Shit, Draco. Fuck, fuck, fuck. Why did I do that?" Draco asked himself.  
  
Hermione ran to the common room where Ron was almost asleep. She burst in the room and ran into a chair. Ron woke up to the loud crash.  
  
"Hermione, is that you?" Ron sat up and rubbed his eyes. "Hermione, what's wrong?" Ron got off the coach and went over to Hermione. He wrapped her in his arms.  
  
"It's Draco, Ron. I dunno what he was trying to do; he was just pushing me down in the snow and trying to rape me or something. Please don't tell anyone or try to do anything about it because I love him and I know he was just in one of those moods." Ron stood back.  
  
"Hermione, this is serious. Maybe it's happened to you sometime before but its Draco Malfoy, this kid has threatened to kill you many times and he has one night stands all the time."  
  
"But Ron, you don't understand our relationship. We love each other so much and I made insults toward him tonight." Hermione sighed. "Maybe I shouldn't have even told you."  
  
"Hermione you can't expect to sit down about this and calm down. It bothers me. I need to do something about it."  
  
~Slytherin Lavatories, 12:36~  
  
Draco looked in the mirror at himself. He was what every girl seemed to want but nobody could tame him it seemed. Why was this he wondered? Because it was worthless trying to he had guess. 'Yes, no girl wanted to try to because they think they can't do it. Hermione why did I ruin the best relationship I've ever had with a girl?'  
  
Draco was a beast and Hermione was the beauty and many people now knew that. They were two very different people falling in love faster than Draco had ever fallen before and he didn't want to believe such a thing like this was happening. He had lost his reputation the day he had laid eyes on her, he just didn't know it til now but he refused to think something like this was so true. He loved Hermione Granger but didn't want to at all.  
  
A/N-This chapter is much longer and has different little stories it seemed like to me in-between. I didn't want to make it like 11 or 12 pages long but I kinda did haha. And I didn't want to make it so dramatic because I was trying to push it away but it came back and well my mom calls me the drama queen. I hate this chapter right now but it's probably one of the hardest to write and that's why love it at the same time. I think that's part of being a writer. Loving and hating what you write but that's what I have you guys for, to tell me what was bad about it and making this a positive experience for my long journey ahead. And some of the reviews I won't like on this one probably but I probably will like some of them. And yes I was listening to more sad songs, Ben Jelen, Britney Spears, Box Car Racer and Blink 182, Katy Rose and a lot of other things. This is the was the hardest chapter I have ever had to post in my fan fiction "career", I'm a mess it seems because I have butterflies in my stomach and I just hope I didn't do anything wrong in this chapter. I also wanted to end it in so many places but I wanted to go on and continue this depressing chapter for Hermione. So I hope you guys like this chapter as much as I liked writing it.  
  
No I wasn't a girl scout, Steph 


	14. Two Times and Three Small Words

**Chapter 14**  
  
Hermione boarded the train to go home for Christmas Break. She never wanted to go back to that school after this holiday. She never wanted to see Draco after this. There was too much sorrow in her life now. But for some reason, she still loved Draco. Draco was everything she needed to balance out her life, but he was maybe a little too much.  
  
"Hermione!" Hermione turned around and saw Ginny and Maura giggling. She also saw Amy and Ron making out.  
  
"Hermione, where do you think your going?" Maura asked.  
  
"I'm going home and never coming back to this place. I hate it here."  
  
"Hermione, Kyan wants to tell you something before you leave. Come on, wonderful 'Mione." Ginny said pulling on her hand, but Hermione's legs locked. Ginny pulled again being more serious.  
  
"Ginny, let go of my hand." Ginny didn't let go but kept pulling with a smile. "Now,"  
  
"Hermione I don't know what's gotten into you, but-" Hermione slapped Ginny across the face, dragging some of her nails across, drawing blood. Ginny let go and backed away. She touched her cheek and looked at her fingertips. Maura grabbed Ginny's coat with a wide mouth and pushed her out of the train.  
  
"Hermione, you've changed and it's all because of Draco raping you!" Maura yelled. Hermione looked at Ron rushing up to Ginny. Hermione grabbed her wand from inside her coat and pointed it at Maura.  
  
"Don't ever talk like that again, Maura. I'm not about to break in front of you, I'm not gonna cry, I'm not gonna kill you, Maura, but watch what you say because your not the top bitch now. Matt's not top dog either so don't expect him to come rushing by your side anymore because if he does I could kill him like that." Hermione snapped her fingers. Everyone was staring at her. "Show's over!" she yelled and got back onto the train. She walked down the aisle till she found Harry sitting alone.  
  
"Can I sit down?"  
  
"Yeah, but why would you need to ask, you are top dog now. Sit down, Hermione." Hermione sat next to Harry. He was her only friend now.........the only friend that listened and understood what Hermione was going through. They talked for hours about love and life and the generals. After the thing with Draco had happened, Harry told Hermione that people had started talking about her. They called her a "dirty cunt" and a "whore who had no intention of having a real life and only wanted sex now" and that "she had already gotten pregnant but had fallen down the stairs on purpose." Hermione didn't care because she was never going back to that school and if she was, it was only to see Harry.  
  
It started raining halfway there and somehow Hermione felt like all her emotions were coming out into the raindrops and falling onto everyone, crashing their dreams. She wished it would.  
  
Hermione arrived home later that evening and instantly got a letter from someone. It was from Hogwarts. Hermione went up to her room where she found her muggle sister, Gisela sitting on her bed with many letters in her hands. It looked like she had read them all. She let them drop to the ground and ran up to Hermione and hugged her. She started crying and Hermione didn't know why.  
  
"Hermione, these came a long time ago but I never sent them to you. I kept them. They're from Draco Malfoy, Kyan Dunlap, Brad Harrison, Matt Harkins, Maura Farrell, Amy Brooker, Ron, Harry. I don't know why they came here. They were supposed to come to you, but they came here. I read them all, they were all letters about stuff I never thought you would do. Why did you do it?"  
  
"This year was different, Gisela. Draco and I fell in love and it was unstoppable, but I bet your wondering what happened." Hermione sat on the bed with her sister. She told the whole story to Gisela.  
  
"And that's what happened. And now my only friend is Harry now. Gisela please don't tell mum or dad this. I don't want them to know."  
  
"I won't, I'm gonna go help with dinner now. I love you Hermione." Gisela left the dismaying room and left Hermione with her letters. She opened the first one she had gotten all year.  
  
Dear Hermione, Things have changed between us and I know that you don't want to hear this, but somehow my father found out about us. I'm staying in school because my father would shoot me if he found out anymore. I'm pretty sure Pansy told him. She's been snooping around me room lately. I have to go now, but I am  
sorry for what I did. I still love you, Hermione.  
Love, Draco  
  
Hermione got up with the letter and went into her parents room where there was an ever burning fire, she threw it into the fire and watched it burn. She went back into her room and shoved the letters under her bed. Hermione took off her coat and threw it on her bed, she rushed into her bathroom. She looked into the mirror and saw all the make up on her face. What did she turn into?  
  
**Slytherin Common Room, 5:55  
**  
Draco sat in a chair untying little boxes with presents in them that weren't his. He threw the ones he didn't like in a waste basket and kept the other ones for himself. He thought of Hermione, wishing he hadn't done those things to her. Pansy walked in with a black, silk night gown on that went above her knees. Her hair was everywhere. She walked up to Draco and sat down in front of him. She leaned up and whispered, "I want _you_ tonight, Draco." Her hands clutched at the waist of his pants and her fingertips made her way over to the button and zipper.  
  
"I _don't_ want you, Pansy." Draco pushed her away. Pansy reached up and unbuttoned his pants she then unzipped them, making Draco very uncomfortable. Pansy snapped the lining of his boxers. She stood up and put her legs on each side of Draco's own. She grabbed his collar and pulled him closer to her. She stuck her tongue in his mouth as she reached down near his crotch. Draco gave in a little bit and ran his hands up her sides and onto her chest. She pulled his length out and slowly started sinking down on top of him. Draco grabbed her breasts and pushed her off of him. He pulled his boxers back up and buttoned his pants up. He then walked out of the room leaving Pansy in tears.  
  
Draco walked out of the Slytherin common room and went into the drippy halls. He heard the voice of his father and mother talking to Snape.  
  
"Yes, we believe that he's been with that mudblood Hermione Granger." His mother said. "Pansy Parkinson sent us a letter saying that they are sexual partners."  
  
"Shit," Draco whispered, banging his fist against the wall. He heard his parents walking closer. He went back into the common room and into the boy's dormitories. He ran into the bathroom and hid in one of the stalls. 15 minutes later footsteps came into the bathroom. Draco unzipped his pants quietly and then zipped them up loudly. He flushed the privy and then walked out of the stall to see his parents and Snape staring at him.  
  
"Hi Mum," Draco smiled and walked up to her to give her a hug. She accepted it. Draco tried to do the same for Lucius, but got a punch in the stomach in stead. He coughed and looked up.  
  
"What the hell, Dad." Draco said.  
  
"Severus, please give us a moment with our son." Snape left the bathroom. Lucius went up to Draco again and pushed him against the bathroom wall.  
  
"You know what the hell is going on, Draco, don't pretend. We know you've been with that mudblood, Granger. Your flesh even smells of mudblood." Draco pushed his father off of him.  
  
"So what, at least I didn't rape Lily Evans."  
  
"Draco, do not use that tone with your father."  
  
"I can use whatever tone I want to, I'm 16."  
  
"Draco, you've made too many mistakes in your life and this will be the last one." Lucius yelled.  
  
"The last mistake I made was kissing Pansy Parkinson. Hermione wasn't a mistake, Hermione was better than both of you two being in my life. She changed me and I hope you know that." Draco walked out of the bathroom but his father was right behind him. He kicked Draco in the back. Draco fell to the ground as hot tears sprang to his eyes.  
  
"Lucius!" Narcissa yelled. She pulled him back and Draco got up. Blood filled his mouth. He spit it out and pushed his mother aside. Draco took Lucius by the collar and dragged his body up the wall and slammed his fist into Lucius' jaw. He brought Lucius back down and punched him in the ribs this time.  
  
Blaise Zabini walked into the room with Theodore Nott. They ran up to Draco and tried to pry him off, but considering the fact that he was 6 feet tall they could not.  
  
Draco punched him for the last time and watched him fall to the ground, lifeless. He wiped the blood from his mouth. Blaise looked from Draco to Lucius.  
  
"My God, Draco." Draco looked at Blaise and spit the blood from his mouth. "Look at what you did to your father!" Blaise yelled. Draco walked over to Blaise and held his robes in a tight clutch.  
  
"Don't tell me to look at that worthless piece of shit, Blaise. If you tell anyone what I did, Blaise and Theodore, I'll do the same thing to you that I did to him. I'm not fucking scared of anyone anymore." Blaise's face had turned pale.  
  
"I can see that, Draco." Draco could hear his mother crying in the background. He let go of Blaise and looked at Narcsissa.  
  
"Look at you, Mum! You couldn't cry over me and I'm your only son, you couldn't cry when he was beating me, could you? I guess the man who raped you and Lily Evans is more important than your son." Draco walked out of the room and saw Millicent Bullstrode sitting on the couch. Pansy was gone.

She got up and stood in front of Draco. Millicent's parents (for their own reason) had chosen to get her face done over the summer before her 6th year and her size had slimmed down, making her look like a regular girl. She took his shirt in her hands and looked up at him.  
  
"What happened in there?" she whispered. Millicent and Draco had never shared a kiss but Draco often had his moments when he was very attracted to her and he was now. She cared for Draco and that was one of Draco's favorite qualities. "Are you okay?"  
  
"I'm fine, Millicent. It's alright." Draco pulled away from the girl and ran out of the common room and into the halls where Dementors were waiting for him. Draco felt his memories of Hermione draining from him already. He ran faster than ever before, he ran out of the school and stopped at the gates. He banged his fist on the cold gates.  
  
"No!" Draco yelled. He had one ever lasting memory of Hermione, the night that they kissed in the moon light. "No," Draco felt tears running down his face. "No, fuck no." He shook and leaned on the gates all night shivering in the cold wishing Hermione was there with him.  
  
**Granger's, 11:21 P.M.**   
  
Hermione stared at the moon thinking of Draco. She missed him but didn't want to miss him. She knew that even the memories of her and him, the good ones, wouldn't do her any good because they were in the past.  
  
An owl flew to her window. She opened it and took the note from the Owl's leg. She let it come in and dry its feathers from the snow. The letter was from Draco.  
  
Dear Hermione,  
I don't know what to do anymore. I need you more than anything else. I don't know how I am writing this, but I am. I'm outside and I could very well being going to Azkaban, I don't know if I killed my father or not. I wish I was with you and your innocent curls, your honey eyes, milky skin.  
Hermione, I miss you more than anything.  
Love,  
Draco  
  
Hermione set the letter down and went over to her desk. She pulled out a drawer and went through it. There were many keys Dumbledore had given her over the years and had trusted her with. This year was much different though with keys; he had given her a master key with much magic in it. Hermione sat down and started writing a letter to him.  
  
Dear Draco, This is the master key to the school. Use it with the gates and then I'm pretty sure you know what to do after. You will find my parents number I'm sure when you reach London. It will be under Jane and Alexander Granger. Our address is also there. When you get to my house, go to the very back  
and I will be waiting for you.  
Love,  
Hermione  
  
Hermione stood at the back door later that night waiting for someone to appear. It was almost 2 in the morning and there was no sign of Draco. She hoped he hadn't taken his broom, but there was no other way he could have gotten to the house unless he knew how to apparate and Hermione didn't have any faith in him knowing how to. But he did know how to. The owl had arrived late, however.  
  
Hermione turned around and grabbed her cup of coffee, although she didn't drink it. She had given up on Draco now and was about to turn around when she heard a quiet crash. She turned around and opened the door. There was Draco shivering in the cold. She stood there, but Draco moved towards her. He wrapped his arms around her body and nuzzled his face into her hair.  
  
She looked up into Draco's beautiful gray eyes. His lips slowly came intact with hers, sliding his tongue into her warm mouth making him feel warmer that night. He could still taste the cherry lip gloss that had faded away on her chapped lips. Hermione grabbed his hands as she pulled away. She pulled him into the living room and he shut the door behind himself.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"He said you were worthless, so I think I might have killed him." Draco said. He didn't need much explaining to do because he knew Hermione was the type of person who knew what you were talking about with little information. Hermione could smell his cologne which smelt of an ice berg and he was exactly that; cold and sharp.  
  
Hermione led him into her bedroom and locked the door. Draco looked at her as she sat down on her bed. He sat next to her and stared into her eyes. Hermione leaned over and started unbuttoning his shirt. He grabbed her hands with his cold ones.  
  
"Are you sure, Hermione?"  
  
"Draco, you can't trust me with your body, but I can trust you with mine?" Draco considered this was a yes. Hermione leaned into Draco and kissed him forcefully. He fell onto her bed feeling her body heat against his, feeling the pressure in her lips against his, feeling how badly she wanted this.  
  
Hermione ran her hands up his shirt, feeling his rugged abs and the buttons on his shirt came undone. Draco slipped the spaghetti straps off of Hermione's shoulder and slid the white nighty away from her longing breasts. Hermione kicked off the nighty and threw it on the side of the bed. Draco slipped off her black pair of underwear and rolled on top of her. He kissed her neck and went down to her cleavage. Chills spread across her body.  
  
Hermione unbuttoned his pants and slid them off of his waist. Draco put his lips back onto hers as she slid his boxers off. His tongue battled with hers and finally he glided inside her. Hermione felt like she was in heaven with the man she loved. She moaned lovingly into his ear. Her hot breath made Draco's hips move more rapidly on top of Hermione.  
  
"Draco," she breathed out. "Draco, I love you." Hermione pulled on his hair lightly as he ran his hand down her hips and back up again to her neck.  
  
Draco responded very well to her affectionate words by sucking on her nipple. He looked up and said the three little words that Hermione had waited for such a long time. "Hermione, I love you." Draco watched tears fall from her eyes and he didn't need to wonder why because he knew. He kissed the spots where the tears had drifted to on her face, but his lips always went back to her own.  
  
Draco laid down on Hermione, trying to catch his breath. Hermione ran her hands through his sweaty hair and slowly fell asleep with Draco.  
  
Hermione and Draco woke up the next morning with a loud knock at the door. "Hermione, wake up. Don't you want to see Delaney? She's downstairs waiting for you." Delaney was one of her muggle friends that lived across the street.  
  
Draco looked at her while he got up and put on his boxers and summoned some muggle basketball shorts to put on. He hid his clothes into Hermione's drawers. Hermione quickly put on some flannel pajamas and slid the other clothes from last night into her closet.  
  
"Hold on, mum." Hermione pushed Draco into the closet and smiled as he kissed her on the lips. He brought her into the closet with her and kissed her all over the face; she giggled as she left him and shut the closet door. She opened the door and saw Jane.  
  
"Who are you laughing with?" Jane asked.  
  
"Oh I slipped on the floor, it's okay, mum." Hermione shut the door behind her as she walked out of the room. Jane stared at her as if she had 5 heads.  
  
Hermione rushed down the stairs and saw that Delaney too had changed. Her hair was curls and all before the summer, but now it was very straight. She had her nose pierced and had about a pound of lip gloss on. She had a present too.  
  
"Hi, Delaney. Come upstairs with me, I have something to show you." She grabbed Delaney's hand and dragged her upstairs. Delaney was smiling as she walked into Hermione's room. Hermione told her to be quiet with the finger to her mouth gesture. She opened the closet door and Draco pulled her in for a make out session and he got in one kiss before realizing another girl was in the room. He looked at Hermione and started laughing with pink cheeks.  
  
"Who's this?" Delaney asked.  
  
"Draco Malfoy," Hermione said proudly. Delaney became wide mouthed. She had heard all about the infamous Draco Malfoy along the years and never would expect to see the two as lovers.  
  
"Well, you must have changed because before I met you now, Hermione said you were pretty mean." Delaney stared at his nice stomach and her beautiful face, his long hair, his strong legs and his large hands. Draco stared back at her.  
  
"I'm gonna go get something for us to eat and drink. I'll be back soon." Hermione left the room, seeing that she was the only one who could really go downstairs.  
  
"So, uh, you've heard a lot about my bad side."  
  
"Yeah, but you seem pretty nice now." Delaney said biting her lower lip. "So are you and Hermione going out?"  
  
"I think we are, I'm not quite sure though because I've never asked her and she has never asked me." Draco paused. "Are you a muggle?"  
  
"Actually, I'm a squib along with my twin sister. The rest of our family went to Durmstrang which was 5 other people."  
  
"Oh, that's cool. I'm a pureblood."  
  
"I know," Delaney said. "Are you coming back for the summer?"  
  
"Her parents don't know I'm here and I don't know if I'm even going back to school yet."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"My parents are having some social issues with me and it's just kind of hard."  
  
"Oh, that's okay. I've had a bunch of issues with my parents before."  
  
"Yeah, but did you ever beat up your dad."  
  
"Oh, never mind then." Delaney sat down on the bed and Draco sat next to her.  
  
"What'd you get Hermione?" Draco asked.  
  
"I got her a belly button ring and some thongs; you know the whole deal I'm guessing."  
  
"Do you have your belly button pierced?" Draco asked.  
  
"Yeah," She giggled as she lifted her shirt to show him a tan stomach and her belly button had a pink play boy bunny earring on. He lifted it up to look at it.  
  
"Did you get Hermione one of those?"  
  
"Yeah, I got her a blue one."  
  
"She'll look sexy with that on." For some reason Delaney started blushing. She licked her lips and looked into his gray eyes.  
  
"You have really pretty eyes for a guy."  
  
"You have really pretty eyes for a girl." Draco laughed a little looking into her green ones. "For some reason you remind me so much of Hermione but you two are so different." Draco whispered leaning in. He didn't know why she was leaning in though because he had no intention to kiss her. Their lips met in a weird way. Her lips tasted of grape. She slid her tongue in and he felt a tongue ring gliding in his mouth. He pulled away.  
  
"Do we kiss alike?"  
  
"No, not really." Draco stood up and went over to her jewellery box. Hermione came into the room with a smile on her face and a platter of pancakes and sausage. She knew something awkward was going on.  
  
Draco looked at Hermione and grabbed the platter and then set it down on her desk. Hermione was surprised in some ways because Draco had never acted like this. Hermione looked at Delaney. She got up and handed Hermione the box of girly things. Hermione sat down on her messy bed and opened the box. She saw a box of assorted belly button rings and some thongs. She blushed and looked at Delaney.  
  
"Thanks," she paused wishing she had gotten Delaney something. "I got you something too." Hermione mumbled a few words and a diamond necklace that said "Delaney" on it appeared.  
  
"It's beautiful, thanks, Hermione. How could you ever afford it?" Delaney had that look in her eyes like she knew that Hermione had just stolen it from a store and summoned it to her room.  
  
"I work around Hogwarts sometimes." Hermione lied.  
  
"Oh, wow, it's gorgeous. I love it. But I have to go to chorus right now. I'll come visit later." Delaney got up, hugged Hermione, waved to Draco with a twinkle in her eyes and then left. Hermione looked at Draco.  
  
"Did she kiss you?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Are you going to get mad at me if I say yes?"  
  
"Kind of," she retorted.  
  
"Well maybe she did then. But it wasn't my fault."  
  
"She's the type of person who does that, Draco. I'm hoping you pulled away quickly though."  
  
"Yeah, the tongue ring was a little too weird for me." Hermione laughed a little and realized that once again they were alone.  
  
Hermione and Draco moved closer and Hermione felt his hard stomach. He grabbed her hands and put them behind her back along with his. He closed his eyes and so did she and kissed her. She looked up and said, "I think I need a shower." Draco smiled.  
  
Her hands slid up his wet back as she kissed him passionately. His hands played with her hair and then her back skimmed the shower's wall and she fell to the ground slowly. She moaned softly as he went inside of her. The heavy breathing that escaped her made him happier than he was. His rough hands touched her breasts and massaged them equally. She opened her eyes and looked up into his closed ones. She could tell that he was in love with her.  
  
A loud knocking came from her bedroom door. Draco turned his head and looked at the bathroom door. He then looked back at Hermione. He stood up with her and released himself from her.  
  
"Stay here and be quiet." Hermione said wrapping a towel around her wet body. She walked opened the door and saw her mother.  
  
"Do you want to go shopping today by any chance, get some clothes that you actually fit in? You got about 3 inches taller this year and packed on some winter weight." Hermione wanted to so badly but didn't know what she was going to do with Draco. She couldn't just leave him there.  
  
"Sure, can we go at about noon, when you and Gisela and dad get back from her little food drive thing." Jane smiled and nodded.  
  
"Well, you go get dressed and we're gonna leave in a few minutes. We'll see you at noon I guess." Hermione shut the door then locked it after her mother walked downstairs.  
  
"I have a friend across the street who is a witch and she can hide you there for today." Hermione told Draco while getting dressed. "She's really quite like you; mean, a jerk, someone who thinks that she's all that." She joked.  
  
"Then we'll get along just great." Hermione pulled on a black sweat shirt that had Judy Garland on the front saying, "Somewhere over the rainbow, witches and wizards fly on their broom sticks." It was Hermione's favorite shirt for some reason. It wasn't all that great, but it suited her and it was comfortable.  
  
"Actually she's very nice but she's really strict sometimes, so be nice to her." There was silence for a while. Draco was staring at Hermione as she put on her clothes. His mind wandered away from his body. What were people saying about him at Hogwarts? What were they saying about Hermione? What did they think of the two being lovers?  
  
"I'm not going back to Hogwarts." Draco said. Hermione turned around.  
  
"I'm not either. That school is so fucking messed up."  
  
"We'll be drop outs and run away to the states where nobody considers us a bad couple." Draco said grinning. "We can have 10 kids,"  
  
"And a big house."  
  
"And lots of hunting dogs."  
  
"Don't forget, Draco, we're gonna be famous and we're gonna rule the world."  
  
"And nobody is going to tell us that we can't love each other." Hermione smiled.  
  
"You'll be a Quidditch player and then you'll be the king of the world."  
  
"And you, Hermione, we'll be a headmaster and then my queen."  
  
"Draco, do you think it's possible to go crazy and be put in a hospital for loving someone so much?" Hermione asked. "Do you think it's possible to be so in love with someone that you cry every second you're away from them? Do you think it's possible for a 16 year old girl to know a 16 year old's body language by heart?"  
  
"Of course I do." Hermione walked over to Draco and kissed him. She put her knees on the sides of his legs and sunk down on top of him. Draco pulled away.  
  
"We're so complete, Hermione." He whispered.  
  
"I knew we would be this complete some day. I knew this day would come. I knew it before this stupid school year even started. After you said those words to me last night, I knew that everything could be perfect between us now and I knew that you were always going to be mine, Draco." Draco looked into her eyes and kissed her once more. Hermione put her hands on his face and smiled. How could such a wonderful thing have sprouted from hatred? They didn't know, but they would find out.  
  
Later on, Draco sat in Trisa Akerbunt's kitchen spinning pots. Trisa was skilled in this art it seemed but she only did it for fun and never sold any of them.  
  
"So, what's going on with Hermione and you? She's hiding you and you guys came up holding each other's hands."  
  
"Oh, well, you know, she's at that age where I dunno, I just kind of like her." Draco responded nervously.  
  
"Like her! That's the biggest lie I've ever heard before. You frenched her goodbye!" Draco had a feeling this middle aged woman knew more that he had thought.  
  
"Well you know we're at that age where we just become attracted to each other for certain reasons and you know things happen."  
  
"You mean love making, sex, boy-on-top-of-girl-while-passionately-kissing- and-maybe-a-little-bit-more?" She took a minute to breathe seeing that she had said that all in one breath.  
  
"Yeah,"  
  
"Oh, well don't expect to stay at her place all vacation because her parents have sharp eyes and don't want plaque around their place."  
  
"What?" Draco asked.  
  
"Her parents are dentists."  
  
"Oh,"  
  
"How's your pot going on over there?" Draco choked, trying not to laugh.  
  
"Good I suppose." He finally said.  
  
**Malfoy Manor, 2:11 P.M.**   
  
"Have you traced where that God forbidden boy is?" Lucius asked his wife. He was lying in his bed with many ice packs and band aids and patches.  
  
"No, not yet, Lucius, they're trying as hard as they can."  
  
"Well when they do find him, they better bring him home alive so I can kill him. That boy has no right living with us if he underestimates me. He has no right living at all, actually, Narcsissa."  
  
"I can't believe our own pureblooded son would go behind our backs and make love to that mudblood."  
  
"Exactly, Narcsissa, you are exactly right."  
  
"But why do we have to kill him, Lucius? It's not right."  
  
"It is right; Voldemort does not want any intertwining with mudbloods and Draco has crossed those lines. He is to be killed in front of Voldemort, Narcsissa."  
  
"This is our only son, Lucius, and he will fight for what he loves and needs if he has to."  
  
"Narcsissa, he almost killed me and has shagged a fucking mudblood!"  
  
"So what! You can't kill your only son and if you do, I will do something about it." Narcissa left the room and went downstairs where she would begin to cry. Remembering how serious and physical Draco and Lucius' relationship had gotten over the years was heart breaking. And now their family was torn apart because Draco was in love with a person he wasn't aloud to be in love with.

* * *

**A/N:** Yes Hermione does have a sister and it says it at **The Lexicon** . Ten pages of words and two love making scenes, hope you likes the chapter!

-Steph


	15. I Don't Wanna Know

Chapter 15  
  
Hours later, when Draco had finished his first ever pot, Trisa was making him some lunch when there was a knock at the door. Trisa wiped her hands on her apron and grabbed her wand. She hid it in the pocket and tried to look at the window but couldn't see anything.  
  
"Now who would come here in the middle of the day? Draco, do you have your wand." Draco pulled a box out of his pocket and sat it on the table. The box raddled many times and then expanded. The top opened up and spit out a wand. Draco caught it and nodded. "Well, where did you get a handy dandy little thing like that?"  
  
"My mother gave it to me last year."  
  
"I'll need to get one of those for myself, now come on." Trisa and Draco walked to the front door and Trisa hid Draco behind a shelf.  
  
"Stay there and don't make a sound. If I scream do something about it because, bloody hell, I can't."  
  
Trisa opened the door. "Hello, would you like something?" Trisa asked.  
  
"Do you know someone named Draco Malfoy that lives around her?" a tall man's voice said.  
  
"No, why?"  
  
"Ma'am I think you do." Draco's breathing got heavy.  
  
"Well I don't so good bye now." The man pushed Trisa aside and went into the house. It was his father's best friend, Lucas Vacinni. Lucas turned in the room before stopping in front of the book case. He poked at the glass vases before one fell. It uncovered Draco's hand. Lucas stepped back and then mumbled a few words. Yellow sparks flew from his wand and flew into the bookcase. The next thing Draco knew was that there was glass shattering everywhere. Trisa screamed.  
  
Draco ran out from behind the book case and to the stairs. He ran up them, but didn't get very far. He felt a hand around his ankle and his vision became a blur as he hit one of the stairs.  
  
When Draco woke up, he was strapped into a chair in his father's bedroom. He looked around. Trisa was right near him.  
  
"Draco, you're awake." Lucius' voice came. Draco turned his head to his father and spat on him. Lucius looked at his shoe and then kicked Draco in the ribs.  
  
"You can tear my body apart and no matter what, you can never stop me from loving Hermione."  
  
"Draco, how would you like to be killed?" Trisa had tape around her mouth but was still making noise.  
  
"Slow and painfully," Draco whispered.  
  
"What was that? Did you say slow and painfully?"  
  
"Drown me in your blood. Throw me off a cliff."  
  
"No, I want Voldemort to decide what your death should be." Draco felt something sharp in his back pocket. He grabbed a cool feeling Swiss Army knife and began to cut the rope binding him. He held it together to make sure Lucius wouldn't notice.  
  
"You could never decide for yourself could you? No wait, the only time you did was when you needed to chose which girl to rape." Lucius walked up to Draco and grabbed him by the throat and pushed him into a corner. The chair fell in between Draco's legs as he stood up to move back. Draco was now eye level with his father and that's when Lucius realized Draco wasn't in his chair.  
  
Draco brought the knife up to Lucius' throat.  
  
"Actually I'd prefer if you died first and then I'd die." Draco dragged the blade lightly across his father's throat and blood trickled down.  
  
"I don't want to make this painful, father, but you know I've been sneaking around with that mudblood just for you know what and maybe I might even marry her because you married mum." Draco paused and got close up to his father's ear. "Parents after all your biggest influence." He whispered. "But maybe if you can't appreciate-" Draco slid the knife deeper into the flesh of Lucius Malfoy. "Who I love, maybe you should just get out of my life."  
  
"How can I, Draco? I'll always be haunting you."  
  
"Yeah, the only thing that will be haunting me is your ugly, pale, disgusting face." Lucius' clutch around Draco's neck became more and more fierce.  
  
"Draco, I've had it up-"  
  
"To where, that pickle in between your legs that you force into women's bodies!" Draco yelled. "I've had it around the world with you, Lucius! I think you should go down to hell and be burnt by those flames, Lucius! I hope you die!" Draco brought the knife down to Lucius' hip and pushed it in and pulled it out. Lucius fell to the ground, blood flowing everywhere.  
  
"Men!" Lucius yelled. Vacinni and Marco Manderhow came into the room with their wands pointed at Draco. Draco threw the knife straight through Vacinni knowing that Manderhow would get down to help him. Draco ran out of the room and downstairs and out of the house. He fell in the snow about half way to the road. Tears ran down his face as ice crystals fell down. Why did he have to be pressured about loving someone?  
  
Granger's, 4:32  
  
Hermione arrived home and dumped all of her clothes onto her bed but then went to Trisa's. The door was opened. Hermione walked into the room and saw glass everywhere. She walked over to the stairs and saw blood. She walked up the stairs and stepped on something. She looked down and saw a necklace with the initials TMR on it. Hermione turned around and rushed down the stairs. She went to her house and ran in. Jane caught Hermione before she tripped over a shoe.  
  
"Hermione, what's wrong."  
  
"Mum, we have to go right now. Right now, mum." They rushed into the car without even telling Gisela and Hermione's father.  
  
"Where exactly are we going?" Jane asked. Hermione looked over at her mother.  
  
"Wiltshire, Mum." Her mother looked over at Hermione. She turned pale.  
  
"Is that where that wretched Malfoy boy lives?" Jane yelled, stopping the car and letting it spin out. Hermione braced herself and screamed. The car finally came to a stop in the street. Everyone got out of their cars to see if Hermione and Jane were okay.  
  
"Yes, Mum. He does and he could very well be dead right now. Don't you care? He could be getting killed by his father!" Hermione paused trying to catch her breath.  
  
"Hermione I care but what the hell do you care about him!"  
  
"Mum, I was with him last night. I love him and he loves me."  
  
"Hermione, I won't stop you from loving him, but you better make sure he doesn't kill you."  
  
"Go, Mum, go!" Hermione yelled and before any of the people worrying could get to the car, Jane sped off to Wiltshire. Hours later they arrived in the town. Jane turned off the classical music and looked at Hermione out of the corner of her eye.  
  
"What did you do with that boy?" Hermione swallowed and didn't answer. "Tell me, Hermione."  
  
"C'mon, Mum! You know exactly what I did with him. Don't play stupid." There was silence once again. Why does it have to be so complicated to love someone, Hermione thought.  
  
"Where does he live?"  
  
"What?" Hermione came out of the trance that she was in.  
  
"Where does he live, Hermione?"  
  
"He lives at 234 Cloutier Lane. Down the next few streets." Hermione felt tears rushing to her eyes. She didn't know why though. She felt like Draco had already left her in this cold world alone. She hoped he hadn't.  
  
Jane drove down Cloutier Lane and stopped at a dead end in front of a small cottage. Surely this wasn't the Malfoy Manor and Hermione knew it. They stepped out into the snow covered land. Hermione walked up to the cottage and opened the door. She felt her feet rise and land in deeper snow. Jane gave a quiet yelp while landing, making a blonde head pop out of the snow. It was Draco.  
  
Hermione ran up to him and fell on top of him. "I was so scared that you were dead, Draco. I missed you so much." She kissed him many times before leaving him to breathe. "How could I be so stupid to leave you with Trisa."  
  
"You weren't stupid, she was nice."  
  
"Where is she?" She kissed him again.  
  
"Upstairs. I think I might have killed my father but there wasn't a better feeling inside me while doing it." Hermione smiled and got up. She pulled him up. Jane was sickened by the two kissing.  
  
"We have to go get Trisa, now."  
  
Hermione ran into the manor and up the stairs as fast as she could. She went into the room where she heard yelling and swearing. She saw a pool of blood and a man looked up from a dying man. Lucius Malfoy was trying to sit up but he could not.  
  
"Granger, I hope your body rots in hell." Hermione took out her wand from hiding and walked up to Mr. Malfoy and stabbed it through his chest. She took it out and then someone apparated into the room. It was Cornelius Fudge. He looked at Hermione's bloody wand.  
  
"You and your boyfriend are going to Azkaban."  
  
Hermione was being pulled to Azkaban in tears. But she heard the always faithful Molly Weasley's voice with Ron's and Ginny's behind hers and Amy's and Maura's and of course Harry's.  
  
"That girl is not responsible for Lucius Malfoy's death. He was responsible for his own." Molly yelled.  
  
"Fudge, stop! You can't bring her to Azkaban prison without a hearing! You gave me two chances, why can't she have one?" Harry shouted.  
  
"You cannot take Hermione Granger into prison for what she didn't do, Fudge!" Amy said walking right beside him.  
  
Draco was being pushed into the same cell as Hermione. Cornelius Fudge locked the cell and the yelling was gone.  
  
"I don't see what went wrong, Draco. Everything was going fine." Hermione said walking up to him. He kissed her cheek and pulled her into a hug.  
  
"Hermione, some things don't always go your way unless you're with Harry Potter and hopefully he'll save our asses."  
  
"Draco, what can he do? We killed your father and some other guy."  
  
"We're gonna get out of this place. We just have to know how to turn into something that can go through walls." Hermione looked up at Draco. "Draco, ghosts can go through walls."  
  
"Hermione, what the hell are you talking about! We can't turn into ghosts. And were not gonna even try because I don't wanna die without a fair case."  
  
"Draco, we're gonna die here, unless I get pregnant or something like that!"  
  
"Well go have a baby with the police officer because I can't have one now."  
  
"Draco how do you know I'm not pregnant. We made love twice in a day! And this baby that could very well be in me could be yours because I haven't done it with anyone else."  
  
"Hermione quit that crap all ready! I know you haven't, but it's time you stop acting like you have!" Hermione put her hands on Draco's face. He pulled her so close to him that she could hardly breathe.  
  
"Draco," she whispered. He looked into her eyes and took her hands off his face. He looked at the ring finger of both and saw a ring.  
  
"You left it on after all this time?"  
  
"Draco, I would never take it off after you put it on."  
  
"Well, lots of girls never washed their hands after they were with me, but you are different Hermione. You can take a shower for an hour after me and never worry about it either." Hermione pressed her head against his chest.  
  
"Rings are different though, their like getting married and having kids and.............getting out of prison." Hermione looked up.  
  
Harry walked right beside Fudge with fury in his eyes. "You can't do this to 16 year olds!" he yelled.  
  
"But I can Harry. I almost did it to you."  
  
"When you hated me," Harry mumbled.  
  
"Harry, I never hated you, I just thought you were a bad kid and could be better."  
  
"Fudge, you never had faith in any of us kids. We were like dogs to you!" Maura yelled pushing him from the back.  
  
"Security," Wizards took Maura by the arms and she struggled to get out of their clutch. "Take her to the mental part of the prison please." Maura thrashed about as hard as she could and finally she could not take anymore of it. Her womanly hands turned into paws of anger and claws like daggers. Her torso became long and a tail sprouted. Her face turned into a viscous black jaguar's. Harry backed away from the animal he thought was Maura.  
  
"Shit," Harry yelled as Maura pounced onto Fudge's back. She ripped the flesh off of his body and took his head into her mouth and whipped the big man across the hall. Ron and Harry grabbed Maura by the skin of her neck and held her back from attacking more. Amy watched Maura being controlled and decided to take the matter into her own paws as well. She became a tiger and ran up to Fudge. It seemed like she was gracefully playing with the man but she was ripping him to pieces.  
  
Ron looked around him and knew that Amy was attacking a very important man. Molly ran up to Maura and took her from the boys. "Go get Amy away from that man." Harry and Ron tackled the creature and pushed her into an open cell. They shut the door and got their breathing back.  
  
"It's a fucking jungle in here." Harry said.  
  
"I know, I didn't think or even know that Amy did that." Ron said.  
  
"Well get to know your girlfriend better then, Ron, instead of always getting her in bed. I mean yeah, she's nice looking and all but I think she has a lot of secrets to tell."  
  
"Yeah, I s'pose you're right, Harry."  
  
On the other side of the door was Amy breathing. She just killed someone. The rush and adrenaline was crazy.  
  
Hermione and Draco were lying on the floor next to each other. Hermione found herself crying once again and her head against Draco's chest.  
  
"Hermione, it wasn't our fault."  
  
"But it was, Draco! It was more than our fault. We shouldn't have even kissed that one time because it was all leading up to this, Draco!" Hermione sat up and paused catching her breath. "Draco, do you even love me?" Draco sat up.  
  
"Hermione, you know I do. Do you remember why I killed that man? The answer lies in you, Hermione." Draco said.  
  
"I don't believe you, Draco. Sometimes I wonder why men always say 'I love you' to women while they're making love? Maybe they don't mean it and just are saying it because they are giving the men what they want."  
  
"Hermione, you give me everything I need and I wanna spend the rest of my life with you. I'm amazed that you haven't even told me that because you have told me you loved me for a very long time Hermione and I was convinced that you were the one for me." Hermione giggled. "What?"  
  
"You were convinced that I was ready to be your bitch."  
  
"Will you be my bitch, Hermione?" Hermione smiled and laughed.  
  
"Of course, but you'd have to be my dog." Hermione and Draco leaned in for a kiss but the door opened loudly. They looked over and saw Percy Weasley. Hermione hadn't seen him in a year or two it seemed. He hadn't changed his looks much, but there was a wedding band on his finger.  
  
"You and your friends are going to the court; I am now the Minister of Magic and I'll make the calls with you two."  
  
Hermione's head was sweating as she approached the stand. A new witch who looked very mean and demanding was asking questions. Harry had told Hermione and Ron everything about court but he didn't mention this tan brunette. She had a Spanish accent.  
  
"Ms. Granger is it true, that Mr. Malfoy told you in the past that you were a filthy mudblood." Hermione nodded. "And is it true that he forbid Draco Malfoy to prolong with seeing you?" Hermione nodded. "Did you stab the man with this knife?" She held up a bag and saw a bloody knife inside. Hermione glanced at Draco.  
  
"No, I did not."  
  
"Did you stab him with your wand Ms. Granger?" She held up a larger bag containing her wand. It was almost like Hermione could hear Draco's thoughts. 'Say yes, Hermione. We're in this together.'  
  
"Yes, ma'am, I-"  
  
"And Ms. Granger, was this an accident?"  
  
"No,"  
  
"Please explain,"  
  
"He told me that he hoped that my body would rot in hell. I walked up to him and stabbed him in the chest with my wand."  
  
"And the night before do you know what Mr. Malfoy's son did to Mr. Malfoy."  
  
"I believe that Draco beat his father up. And may I have a few words to myself for a few moments please." The woman nodded. "Let me remind you, if Draco and I didn't kill that man first, he would have killed the both of us. It would have been two deaths instead of one. Mr. Malfoy deserved to die. Why can't we all just marry the ones we first fell in love with? Will you answer that question for me, please?" The woman had no comments. Hermione had proved her point. "If we cannot proceed to love the ones we fell in love with because of prejudice, there is no hope for the human race and we are all humans. Wizards are their own species. Witches are their own species, ma'am. You don't have a big mole on your nose, we're not mean, and we don't go around on Halloween and steal little kid's candy."  
  
"Ms. Granger, I believe you proved your point, but killing someone isn't always the way to solve things." The woman said. Hermione's bubble had burst.  
  
"We can't come to you guys! Do you know what goes on in our every day lives? If we told the law enforcement, we'd be at the bottom of the food chain in our school! It's hard enough the breathe there already ma'am. We can't go to our parents and say 'oh we got raped' or 'someone is gonna kill us.' We're kids, we don't have the self confidence and self esteem and stuff like that to go up to our parents and tell them that. Yeah they wipe away our tears and get rid of the monsters under our beds, but that doesn't mean we can go up and tell them that the monster's back under the bed."  
  
"Did you hate Mr. Malfoy?"  
  
"Hated every last piece of him." The trial was over, Hermione and Draco would get to go back to school, only because Hermione had proved her point. But she only wanted to go back to that school to see what everyone had to say about her and Draco.  
  
Maura and Amy were different stories though. They were on probation for three years and had to serve 2 weeks in Azkaban.  
  
Maura looked at Amy smiling. "It's so funny, Ames how we can be such bitches and get away with almost everything we do."  
  
"This was definitely one of those things I guess." Amy walked into her cell with spells locking her hands and feet together.  
  
When school started up again, Hermione went about her regular day until lunch when Kyan sat down next to her. He looked at her and grinned.  
  
"What do you want, Kyan?" she asked.  
  
"Was it fun killing someone, Hermione?" she looked at him. She took an apple and got up. Walking away, Kyan pulled her arm and it made her come back to him. "Because you're killing me." He let go and Hermione walked away with tears in her eyes. She felt her shoulder nudge somebody else's.  
  
"Fuck you, Granger. Why don't you go kill some more dads instead of trying to kill me with your big ass shoulder?" Pansy Parkinson said. Hermione took out the one object she loved the most in the wizardring world, her wand.  
  
"Because, Parkinson, Draco would have to help me with that and then tell me he loved me after." Pansy stopped in her tracks and turned around to look at Hermione.  
  
"I'd drop dead if he said that to you."  
  
"Well then drop dead." Hermione said. Pansy looked at her posse and laughed. She pulled out her wand.  
  
"Parkinson!" a young man's voice came. Hermione was sure it was Draco's but when she turned around it wasn't. It was Brad. "Get out of here, you loser."  
  
"I'm only going if you meet me tonight."  
  
"Yeah, sure, whatever." Brad took Hermione by the arm and pushed her into a corner making sure no one was watching. "Hermione, why didn't I know that-"  
  
"Oh you haven't heard that I killed Lucius Malfoy yet. Score!" Hermione said.  
  
"No I heard, but why didn't I hear about Amy and Ron going out?" Hermione was shocked that he didn't know this.  
  
"I thought everyone knew."  
  
"No, no one ever told me. I had something for her."  
  
"Brad, God, I'm sorry." Hermione put her hands on his face. He took them off slowly.  
  
"It's not your fault, Hermione."  
  
"You should have been told though, Brad. If you had something for her, she should have been yours first."  
  
"I had something for you too, Hermione, but you liked Kyan."  
  
"I should have gone with you, that way, none of this would have ever happened." Hermione said, knowing she would regret it but she knew it was true.  
  
"Yeah, well we all make mistakes in our life. My mistake was ever believing that she would change her ways with boys."  
  
"You know mine already, but tonight, who are you going to the Ball with?"  
  
"No one now,"  
  
"Well I'm sure Casper won't mind that we dance together tonight." Brad smiled.  
  
"Casper isn't coming so she won't be jealous of how beautiful you are gonna look." Hermione grinned and put her hands back on his face. "I'm sure I can find a date before tonight though."  
  
"No, Brad, you're coming with me and Draco and you're dancing with me at the last song. If I wasn't with Draco, I'd be in love with you and you would be my prince charming."  
  
"Don't say that, Hermione, because you'll regret it." Hermione looked into his eyes with a grin. He looked back and smiled at her.  
  
"I won't and I promise," she promised moving closer to him. Brad felt his forehead touch hers and he felt her smile against his. "We shouldn't be doing this," she said but she stayed there.  
  
"Hermione?" Draco's voice echoed through out the hall. Hermione looked to her left and so did Brad. They saw Draco standing there with a confused look on his face. He looked at the placement of Brad's hands which were on Hermione's lower back. "Is this your revenge for me kissing that girl on accident?"  
  
"No, Draco, I can explain, really, I-"  
  
"Why do people say they can explain if they can't even get the words out of their mouths? Hermione, I gave you so much in life and I turn my back on you for one second and this is what you do? Hermione, I can't trust you with anything." Draco turned around and walked away. Hermione tried to chase after him, but Brad held her back.  
  
"You'll only get hurt more if you go after the one you love the most." Brad hadn't seen the tears running down her cheeks though.  
  
"Brad, let me go." She pushed forward out of his clutch, but he took her back and pushed her against the wall.  
  
"Hermione, listen to me, if you go after him, he's never going to forgive you."  
  
"I can at least try, Brad." Hermione had anger in her eyes and said her words with fury.  
  
"It wouldn't be worth trying if you are just going to get heartbroken and cut yourself again!" Brad yelled. Hermione fell down to the ground and sobbed. Brad crouched down in front of her. He hugged her tightly.  
  
"Yeah, Granger, go be the stupid fuck that you are and cut yourself to death that way Draco doesn't have to deal with your stupid shit." Audrey Millers said. Brad turned around to look at his ex-girlfriend with that blonde perfectly straight hair and those fake blue eyes. She had used some type of spells to make her boobs bigger too. Audrey had DS lips too because all the guys knew she was famous for giving head.  
  
"Shut up, Audrey. Why don't you go be the slut that you are and go suck a three incher!" Brad said furiously.  
  
"If I'm such a slut, why did you go out with me?"  
  
"We were 12 and you had just moved here. I thought you were prettier with your bushy hair. And you were nice but you turned into a Pansy Parkinson slut!"  
  
"You only think Pansy is a slut because she has sucked on you, yet, Brad. But she's waiting for Draco to come around and forget about that mudblood Granger back there." Hermione got up as fast as she could and took Audrey by the neck and pushed her into the wall.  
  
"Don't you ever, ever call me a mudblood again, you stupid, ugly cunt full of Novocain or I swear to God I will kill you like I killed Lucius Malfoy! Got that, bitch?" Hermione asked. Audrey couldn't even speak because Hermione was holding her throat as hard as she could. "And Draco will hardly forget me, because I will make sure that he is still in love with me as much as I love him, you dirty whore." Hermione let her go and watched her slide down the wall. Mascara tears ran down her face.  
  
"I hope you die, you slut." Audrey said looking up.  
  
"I'm glad you feel that way about me, but if you ever talk about me that way again and I find out, you are going to be dead, bitch." Hermione turned around and started walking away but then she stopped and looked back at her. "Oh yeah, and if I was any guy, I'd rather eat dragon shit than have your gross DSL on me."  
  
Brad pushed Hermione along laughing.  
  
"Hermione, never become a drug addict." He told her taking a turn.  
  
"What the fuck is that supposed to mean?" They made another turn.  
  
"Because she could use that cunt full of Novocain against you."  
  
"I'd never put drugs in my vagina!" Hermione yelled. "I'd never even use drugs." Everyone in the hall looked at Hermione and started whispering. They were mostly Ravenclaws. Brad began to blush. Brad pushed faster into her back. Hermione heard one of the whispers.  
  
"The brain of the school uses drugs." It was Padma Patil. Hermione whipped out her middle finger and put it up as high as it could go.  
  
"You know, Brad, for such a smart and cool and hot person, you really are in a house full of assholes." Brad started running out of the hall, pushing Hermione faster.  
  
"What is your problem, Hermione? I don't want to be hated by the people in my house!"  
  
"It's not my fault they hate me, Brad. You saw me with Audrey, I'm not going to sit back and watch people call me the brain and mudblood and whatever else they call me. I'm not even going to have house elves call me a mudblood."  
  
Gryffindor Common Room, 3:10  
  
Ron rubbed his face and Harry looked at him with concern in his eyes. "This is going to be the worst ball ever." Ron said.  
  
"Why is that? Because you don't have Amy?"  
  
"Obviously yes, I mean she was going to wear a dark blue dress that she could have easily got in and out of." Harry looked at Ron like he had been rolling in dog poop.  
  
"That's not what I meant! We were going to go sledding outside after! But now that she killed Fudge, she has to stay....." Ron's sentence drifted off. "Why couldn't she have gotten out yesterday instead of tomorrow?"  
  
"Matt went to the Swiss Alps and Maura was going to go with me but whatever. Ginny would probably want to go with me; Maura left her ball dress here and wouldn't mind Ginny wearing it. Also they have the same body structures." Ron looked at Harry like he had just blown up The Burrow. "What?"  
  
"You're going to go with my sister and you're leaving me without a date?"  
  
"Go with Parvati, she didn't even make it onto the council."  
  
"Hermione would shoot me if I went with her."  
  
"Then go with Mandy Brocklehurst, I heard she doesn't have a date and she got pretty over the summer. She used to never brush her hair and do anything to her face. Come on, Ron, you have to admit she looks pretty." Ron shook his head.  
  
"I'm gonna be faithful to Amy."  
  
"It's not like your going to make out with her or anything. And she's popular. You guys would match by the way; you both have flaming red hair."  
  
"Oh, please, Harry!"  
  
"Please go ask her? I will then, Ron. And I know exactly where she is. On Tuesday afternoons, she's always staying after class with Trelawney trying to figure out if she'll ever meet Krum again." Harry got up and left the room.  
  
"Harry, no!" Ron yelled. But Harry was already out of the room and going to find Mandy. He knew that Ron thought she was pretty, but he didn't want Amy to find out. He was stupid like that. Amy had cheated on all the rest of her boyfriends before and could take a little heart break from Ron considering that he was only dancing with Mandy Brocklehurst.  
  
Harry, rushing own the stairs, didn't even look in front of him and bumped right into Hermione. They fell onto the stairs and Hermione laughed before vomiting.  
  
"What's wrong with her, she looks like shit?" Harry asked Brad who was helping her up.  
  
"She's been acting like it too." Brad said. Hermione looked up and whacked Brad across the face.  
  
"I have not. Just because I was mad and then sad and then mad again and then I was happy when you said that I had a big butt does not mean I have been acting like shit. It means I feel like shit though."  
  
"Well why the hell are you barfing?" Harry asked.  
  
"I have had nothing to eat today, Harry, and when I had an apple I dropped it while Parkinson practically knocked me over with her dumb looking shoulder. I mean, did you see all the bruises on it with the off the shoulder shirt on her? She had a green 'S' in sparklies on it!" Hermione said wiping her mouth. "God, whoever has been doing it with her must have been a little rough."  
  
"Hermione, have you ever heard the rumor that Draco threw her across the room by the boobs before going to your house?" Brad asked.  
  
"No, why, is that how she got them?"  
  
"That's what everybody says."  
  
"Well then why the hell would you wear a shirt showing your bruises when everybody knows how you got them?"  
  
"She's saying that you were pushing her into a corner when she said that you and Draco made a cute couple." Hermione laughed and walked up the stairs a little more.  
  
"Hermione, I'll be up in a bit." Harry said and he walked down to go talk to Mandy.  
  
Brad walked her up to the Fat Lady's portrait but then realized that she was crying. The Fat Lady looked at her with her eyebrows raised.  
  
"Password by any chance dear?"  
  
"Shut up." Hermione snapped.  
  
"Hermione, what's wrong?"  
  
"I can't do anything right anymore, Brad. I'm supposed to by going with Draco and he doesn't love me anymore and it took him so long for him to say 'I love you'."  
  
"Hermione, go get ready and forget about it. I'll be here to pick you up in a bit." Hermione went inside the common room and up to her dorm where she heard the giggling of Maura and Amy. What the hell was going on?  
  
Hermione ran into the bathroom where she saw Maura and Amy twirling around in snow white and ice blue dresses. Hermione's eyes widened.  
  
"What are you guys doing back? You were supposed to serve 2 whole weeks and got out tomorrow."  
  
"We told him it was the Ball today and he let us out after we kissed him on the cheek a few times." Maura said smiling. Her lips were glossy and she had white glitter on her eye lids. She looked so beautiful and natural. Her hair was twirled back to the top of her head and it curled lightly down her back.  
  
"He's kinda nice," Amy said. Her long chocolate hair was the traditional muggle prom hair style: that special bun. Her dress was floor length and it was a light blue color that had diamonds sewn onto a flowy fabric covering the silk part of her dress.  
  
"What color is your dress, Hermione?"  
  
"Oh, it's uhm, a pale pink color."  
  
Maura tied the back of Hermione's dress and watched the ties fall gently onto Hermione's milky skin. Hermione turned around to face Maura. Her dress flowed softly on the air and sparkled vibrantly. The dress hugged Hermione's curves and showed off her beautiful shoulders.  
  
"We look like fairies, except without the wings." Amy said, spinning in her dress. Hermione sat down and let Maura put pink sparkles all over her face.  
  
"Does Ron know you're here yet?" Hermione asked.  
  
"No, I'm going to surprise him. Hopefully he hasn't found another date."  
  
"Hopefully Harry hasn't either." Maura said. She had cast a spell that was curling Hermione's hair and pulling the front locks into the back.  
  
"You're going with Draco, right?" Amy asked. She was putting diamond earrings in.  
  
"No, I'm going with Brad." Maura stood up straight and Amy turned around. Amy gulped before her mouth fell open. She blinked and Hermione could sense the jealousy in her. Maura seemed surprised that Hermione wasn't going with her well known lover.  
  
"Well, who's Draco going with and why aren't you going with him?" Amy asked with a little bit of anger in her voice.  
  
"He's probably going with some Slytherin slut. I was hugging Brad because he never got the 411 on you and Ron going out and was planning on asking you to the Ball." Amy bit her lower lip. "And Draco thought we were doing something else and got all mad at us so now we're going together."  
  
"Why didn't you tell us this sooner?" Amy asked.  
  
"Because I was trying to forget about it, Amy."  
  
"Oh," Maura got back to doing Hermione's make up and Amy stared at Hermione with envious eyes. "I'll be right back, I left a hair spray bottle in the bathroom." She said. Amy walked into the bathroom and cast a sound proof spell around the lavatory. She went up to a wall and kicked it as hard as she could. It left a dent in the wall. Amy went over to the mirror and stared at herself. Why was she so angry? Because Hermione was going with a boy that she really did like. She punched the mirror breaking the glass.  
  
Blood trickled down her hand and she licked it up. Shivers ran down her arms and she smiled. Amy looked at the wall that had the mirror and cast a spell to put it back together. When it was done, it showed Amy smiling with those four fangs of hers.  
  
Amy grabbed a bottle of lotion and left the bathroom. Hermione and Maura were laughing about something. When Amy came in they smiled.  
  
"Maura, you left your lotion in the bathroom." Amy handed it to her and Maura saw blood on her knuckles.  
  
"Amy, what the hell. You're not a cat." Maura said, taking Amy by the wrist and taking her into the bathroom. She washed out the cuts and blew on them.  
  
"I can be a cat though."  
  
"You're not one though." Hermione listened from the outside of the bathroom. Amy seemed somewhat insane to Hermione sometimes.  
  
"Yes, I am, Maura, let me go." Hermione heard a smacking sound. "Oh my God, Maura, I am so sorry." Amy came out of her insane trance.  
  
Hermione went back to her wardrobe and found a pair of diamond earrings. She put them on so that when Maura and Amy came out they wouldn't think that she had been eavesdropping. She found her amethyst necklace and placed it around her neck.  
  
The girls talked for a bit until they walked downstairs. Amy saw Harry adjusting Ron's robes and smiled. Maura grinned and giggled a little bit. But Hermione rushed down and out into the halls. She saw Brad in black robes. He had a little black box waiting for her. He handed it to her. She grinned and opened it up. It was a gold ring with a ruby in the center of it.  
  
"It was my mother's, but she passed away a while back." Hermione felt like crying, but instead she hugged Brad.  
  
"It's beautiful." Brad took the ring and placed the wolf ring onto her thumb and the other one on her ring finger.  
  
"Shall we go, my fair lady?" Hermione laughed as they went down to the Great Hall where many students were talking. The doors opened and there was music blasting and echoing in the hall. Brad led her in and intertwined his fingers with hers as they went to the crowd of lively Gryffindors. Hermione looked back at the doors every now and then. She watched for Draco and finally when he came, he was with Millicent Bullstrode.  
  
A slow song came on and Brad became very close to Hermione. She felt him breathing on her shoulder and she nuzzled her face into his neck. The lyrics of the song made her want to cry. 'Your still the one' repeating over and over again. She looked up and saw Draco standing at the refreshment table. Brad looked at her.  
  
"I'm glad I came with you, Hermione." She looked over and smiled.  
  
"Why do you say that?"  
  
"Because you look beautiful tonight and Casper would be mighty jealous of you if she saw you." Hermione blushed.  
  
"Well I'm glad I came with you, because your truly charming, Brad." He smiled, showing his braces. This attracted Hermione for some reason because her parents wanted her to get braces. He looked away and Draco looked at them. Hermione locked lips with Brad quickly.  
  
"Figures she'd do something like that." Draco said to himself. He turned to someone tapping on his shoulder. It was Mandy Brocklehurst.  
  
"Draco, I don't have a date, will you dance with me?"  
  
"I can't, I'm with Millicent."  
  
"Oh, that's alright, maybe next time." She left him alone so he could get back to watching his lover make out with one of his friends. They were gone though.  
  
Hermione and Brad had forced each other to a wall. Brad kissed her with passion and he was a very good kisser too. They were on the floor together and Brad's legs were on either side of Hermione's. His hands were caring with her face, one vigilantly supporting her neck and the other touching and caressing her face. Hermione was grabbing his shirt under his robes, pulling him closer to her. She figured this was going to turn out to a romantic relationship.  
  
Brad started sweating so he took off his robes and threw them aside. He ran his hand through Hermione's hair and then pulled away, smiling.  
  
"That was fun." He said.  
  
"It was fun and you look kinda sexy without those heavy robes." Brad smiled and nibbled her on the cheek. She laughed as his lips drifted down to her neck, tickling her.  
  
"Okay, Brad, stop." Hermione said in between laughs. Draco heard her voice and walked over to the two. She pushed him away laughing but Draco's instincts told him that she was crying when she wasn't.  
  
Draco went over to Brad and ripped him off the girl. She looked at Draco and didn't know what to think. Brad looked up at Draco like he was crazy. He got up.  
  
"What the hell, Draco!" Brad yelled.  
  
"What the hell is right, Brad. If she told you to stop you should have stopped!"  
  
"She was laughing! Do you see tears on her face?" Brad asked. "No, no you don't, Draco. And if you didn't want to come with her, why are standing up for her?"  
  
"Because she was never yours, Brad! She was always mine." Draco said looking at Hermione. This painted such a lovely picture in Hermione's mind, but she knew something bad would come out of this.  
  
"Then why did you throw her out, Draco! We were only hugging and you left her there crying and you didn't ever give her a chance to say anything!" Brad yelled.  
  
"Oh, shut the fuck up, because you know you would have done the same thing!" Draco yelled. Hermione felt tears fill her eyes. Hermione remembered the conversations that Brad and she had; he always was looking out for the hopeless girl. But then Draco and hers almost fully crashed down on her and Brad's.  
  
They fought and fought until Draco pushed Brad. Hermione stood up. "Stop, just stop it! If you both are going to fight over me, there is going to be no use in this stupid ball, so I'm going to back to my dorm!" Hermione yelled. Hermione walked up to the doors. Brad followed her but Draco was no where to be found, for he was being held under the forces of a Death Eater. It was Vacinni.  
  
"You thought you had killed me too, little Draco, huh?" Vacinni had his arm wrapped around Draco's neck and a muggle gun at his head.  
  
"No, there's such magic out there that can heal you in the wink of an eye, Vacinni."  
  
"Good thinking Draco! Everyone should be as smart as you, don't you think."  
  
"You know, fighting over a girl is stupid and she shouldn't be killed for it and nor should I or Brad."  
  
"What the hell are you talking about?"  
  
"Oh nothing,"  
  
Maura was getting a glass of punch when she saw Draco being threatened by a Death Eater. She walked over to Harry.  
  
"Get your wand out and be ready for a whole lot of yelling." Harry took his wand out and followed Maura. He finally saw Draco Malfoy with a Death Eater whispering to him.  
  
"1, 2, 3," Draco said and jumped away from Vacinni and under a table.  
  
"Incendio!" Harry yelled and he and Maura jumped away as flames burst from Harry's wand and onto Vacinni. Many screams were screamed. The Dark Mark was cast from each corner of the Great Hall. Hermione turned around and looked from each corner as someone grabbed her by the neck and pushed her against the wall.  
  
"Let me go!" Hermione yelled. She hit the person in the stomach. Brad looked around for Hermione and finally spotted her with a Death Eater trying to choke her  
  
"Brad, move!" Harry yelled. Brad back away from the spot and Harry stunned the man. He fell onto Hermione. Brad went up to him and pushed him off of the girl. He hugged her and kissed her on the cheek.  
  
Draco was found under the table by Maura. She helped him out from under it. "Welcome to death, Mr. Malfoy." She joked.  
  
"Well let's hope it'll be easy to get out of here." Maura looked at Draco and then grabbed his hand.  
  
"And if not, we'll at least I'll have someone to protect me." They ran to the doors together and to their surprise, they were locked in.  
  
"Fuck, no." Draco yelled. Maura held onto his hand tightly.  
  
A vast wind picked up in the Great Hall. Draco turned around as well as Maura and saw someone descending down a rope. "Hello, students. Aren't we having a great night?" It was Voldemort. People shrieked at the voice of Voldemort. "Yes, that's what I thought. DO you know why I'm here? I am looking for two students that are supposedly in love. Have you seen Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger by any chance?"  
  
Hermione let go of Brad feeling her hands turn into fists and then turn into fury paws. "Holy shit," she said as she turned into a wolf. _What the fuck is happening to me?_ Hermione asked herself. She nudged Brad's knee. He looked down and backed up into Harry.  
  
"What the hell!" Maura heard the yell of Brad and ran over to him. She saw a wolf. Maura walked towards it and it backed away. Maura realized that this had to be Hermione and this was how Maura and Amy first changed.  
  
"Hermione, you have to trust me on this one. I know this isn't what you expected, but you have to kill Voldemort here and now or else we'll all get killed. And I know that you didn't even know you were gonna change, but you did and we did when something important was going to happen. This is your moment to shine and show people how much you love Draco and how much you need him." Maura said. She looked at Harry. "She needs her wand." Harry summoned it. "Now you have to think very hard about becoming a human again." Hermione thought very hard and it happened.  
  
She stood up and Harry threw her the wand. Hermione ran to the center of the Great Hall. She felt tears falling down her face and she didn't know why. "Avada Kedavra!" Hermione shouted. A jet of green light burst from her wand and up to Voldemort. He fell from the rope and onto the ground.  
  
"I'll be damned," Padma Patil said to herself.  
  
Hermione turned around and looked for Draco. She found him and he had his hands shoved in his pockets and was smiling. Hermione smiled and ran to him. He caught her and kissed her.  
  
"Hermione,"  
  
"I did it for you."  
  
"I know,"  
  
Ron and Amy had hugged through the whole incident. They didn't seem to wanna know what was going to happen to Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy next. But Ron asked anyway.  
  
"I wonder what's going to happen to them next."  
  
"I don't wanna know, but I have a feeling it's gonna be good."  
  
A/N: Long chapter once again, got into it and man, there's a lot of crime in here and please don't flame me because I let Maura and Amy out a little too early. If you want to see where I got the ideas for Hermione, Amy and Maura's dresses, email me and I'll send them to you. Well I don't have much time, Happy Memorial Day!  
  
Steph


	16. Is It Really The End For Them?

**Al Malfoy:** I love braces! I loved them ever sense I saw them! But yeah the whole animal thing was turning into an animagus. If you read the comments I gave Beach-Babe you'll understand why I did it more.  
  
**Eminem-Chick2:** I hate criticizing other people because I know that it brings them down as much as it brings me down but I really didn't mind when I read yours because after I had posted this and reread it, I was like "Oh damn, there's going to be controversy over this." But there wasn't much.  
  
**Nicole:** I actually am not sure how many chapters there are yet and yeah, I always wanna end it in places because I think that is a good place to end it, but I get into it so it's hard to end it.  
  
**dftina:** Thanks for the review. It really makes me happy that you said that I was a very amazing writer and had an interesting plot and everything else. Thanks again!  
  
**Magsambis:** She was an animagus at the end and yeah...haha. Thanks for the review!  
  
**Rupertgrintfan546:** I can see that you're a major Ron fan, haha. After the third movie I was too. Yeah Harry and Ron are little jerks sometimes but they're still adorable too sometimes.  
  
**ShylaMalfoy:** Thanks for the awesome review. I hope you liked the dresses because I know I loved them when I ordered them for my younger sister.  
  
**BeachBabe:** Oh my God! Thank you! You totally understood the whole chapter with the whole animagus part! And I don't think I could choose between Brad and Draco if I was Hermione, but Draco is always going to be the best I guess. Because in real life Brad is really hot and has a great butt! Haha! The reason for the animagus transfiguration: well I was re-reading the third book again and I remember the Marauders and how they all changed. So I decided to add more action by adding all the animagus' with Maura, Amy and Hermione.  
  
**Chapter 16**  
  
Hermione lay on a bed in the Room of Requirement. Draco came in and shut the door then put a magical lock on it. He looked at Hermione wearing a white slip.  
  
"Nobody is awake, are they?" Hermione asked him.  
  
"Nobody, everyone is asleep and it's about 10 in the morning and just a few days after Christmas." He turned around and grabbed his watch off of an empty book shelf.  
  
"Draco," He turned around and looked at her. Her eyes begged him to kiss her. Draco walked over and kissed her on the cheek. "Why is everything so different between you and me now? Last night, when we came here, you asked me if I wanted you to stop and you kept asking me questions and now a kiss is just a peck on the cheek, Draco. Why?"  
  
"Hermione, yesterday, I went back to the common room pissed at you and Millicent saw me throwing presents and shit across the room. She came over and started massaging my back." He paused to put on his watch. "Then she kissed me, we made out and I dunno, I guess I kind of have something for the girl." Hermione wanted to cry.  
  
"Well, do you just want not to see each other anymore, Draco?" Tears welled up in her eyes.  
  
"No, no, not at all, Hermione." He kneeled on the bed beside her and took her smooth face in his hands. He kissed her forehead and then hugged her around her neck. "Hermione, I have accomplished all of my sins. I didn't think that I could love someone more the God Himself but it's true. I love you more than God, Hermione. Don't ever think that again. I love you more than life itself.  
  
"Draco, don't hold your feelings inside of you. Tell me, what do you want to do?" Her voice was muffled by his chest. "Do you want to love her and be with her all the time and not worry about what your friends think of her? Or would you give up everything to be with me."  
  
"I'd love to have my friends not care, Hermione, but there is only one person I love and that's you. I would die just to be with you."  
  
"Draco!" Hermione pushed him away with tears running down her face. "Do you want to be with her or not? We're not going out or anything so why should I care!" Draco had never asked Hermione out and he was just now realizing this.  
  
"I don't know, Hermione! After what you did with Brad it seems like you didn't care in the first place. You didn't recognize how much I loved you and you went and screwed things up!" Hermione bit her lower lip and tried to stop it from trembling.  
  
"Don't cry, Hermione! You said it didn't matter to you!" Draco yelled at her. She closed her eyes trying to black out what was happening.  
  
"Draco, stop." She whispered.  
  
"What? What did you say, Hermione? I couldn't hear you because I was too stupid to listen to lies!"  
  
"Draco, stop!" she yelled. Draco walked up to her and kissed her on the lips.  
  
"Hermione, I don't want to love anyone else but you and you know that." He whispered right into her ear. "Be mine forever." He nibbled on her ear and he dragged his lips down to her neck. Hermione put her arms on his own.  
  
"It hurts to see that you have feelings for someone else, Draco." She whispered.  
  
"As much as it hurts me?"  
  
"I think maybe more." Draco snorted as he nibbled on her cheek. Hermione ran her hands up to his hair and played with it. Hermione fell onto the bed with Draco on top of her. Draco licked her face and she giggled. Hermione put both of her legs between his. She kissed Draco, seducing him. His mind began to run wild.  
  
**Ravenclaw Boys Dormitories, 10:24**  
  
Brad lay in his bed, with his hands behind his head, and stared up at the ceiling.  
  
"That slut," Kyan said walking into the dormitory.  
  
"Told you so, Kyan. I told you they were doing it in there." Brad said.  
  
"That doesn't bother me, Bradley. What bothers me is that she had something with both of us but then she still goes back to Malfoy. She's such a slut, Brad! I told you not to go with her, but no, you just wanted to get in the pants of a 6th year Gryffindor again to show Amy that you're over her!"  
  
"No I didn't! The whole time I didn't say he name because I would have called her 'Amy' or something. I was thinking of Amy the whole time! And I definitely did not want to get in her pants! Her stupid little boyfriend would have killed me!"  
  
"Oh yeah you did, Brad." A voice said. Brad and Kyan looked over at Pat Wolfe who had just woken up. "I don't even know who you're talking about, but yeah, you did! You wanna get in every girl's pants."  
  
"Shut it, Pat."  
  
"So you admit it?"  
  
"No, I didn't actually."  
  
"Well you didn't say that you didn't want to."  
  
"Shut up, Pat!" Brad grabbed root beer can and threw it at Pat. He just laughed.  
  
"Like Draco could kill you, Brad. You're a lot taller than him."  
  
"Oh you want the Granger Miest, do ya? I've been with her a few times before. She is so good in bed! Gives me a blow job every time!"  
  
"Pat, shut up! She's never been with you!" Kyan finally spoke up.  
  
"Fine, be that way."  
  
"Like I was saying, UNTIL PAT GOT INTO MY BUSINESS, Draco could kill me! Have you seen him and Harry fight after the Quidditch matches before? Yeah Potter finished him off, but Draco almost killed him too!"  
  
"Yeah but remember when he was 13, he got hit by that Hippogriff and thought he was dying? No he thought he was already dead when he fell on the ground."  
  
"So what, he's a little taller and you know."  
  
"He's a little buffer than you?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"So what, you beat up me and I'm a few inches taller than you. Brad, I'm 6'4"!"  
  
"True," He paused smiling at the ceiling. "By the way, when you were up there listening, did you hear her moan?"  
  
"No, not much. I figured they were only making out. Why do you ask Brad?"  
  
"Just wondering. If he screws her and then she gets pregnant and he leaves her, I'll go kill him." Brad smiled and Kyan laughed.  
  
**Courtyard, 3:24**  
  
Hermione, Maura and Amy walked out to the courtyard to meet Matt who had returned from the Swiss Alps. Kyan and Brad were behind him laughing and talking. Brad looked at Hermione and Kyan glared. Hermione was wearing jeans with a big white coat over her shirt.  
  
"He's not dead, Hermione. You didn't kill him."  
  
"What do you mean? I did kill him. He died right there, everyone saw it."  
  
"That doesn't mean he died, Hermione. He may have passed out but while you were hugging Draco and everyone was watching you guys, he some how disappeared along with all of his Death Eaters." Matt paused and looked at Maura. "I came back as soon as they left."  
  
"Shit," Hermione muttered.  
  
"That's right." Amy said slapping a hand on Hermione's back. Hermione flinched at the power of Amy's small hand. "Don't worry, Hermione. Things are gonna shape up for you and Draco soon."  
  
"Yeah, slut." Kyan mumbled. Brad tried not to laugh. Maura glared at Brad and Kyan.  
  
"Shut up you asshole." Maura snapped.  
  
"Why should I, bitch?" Hermione walked up to Kyan and pushed Matt away.  
  
"Because she told you to and if you have a fucking problem with that, I suggest you get on out of here and talk to Brad about it because we don't wanna hear about it. Got that?" Hermione said in a sweet, innocent tone and smiled.  
  
Kyan looked at Brad and laughed. "Make me, slut. Or will you be too busy with Malfoy, little Miss Mudblood?" Brad stopped laughing. Hermione stepped back in shock.  
  
"Did you just call me a slut, a mudblood and say that I was going to be getting busy with Draco?" Kyan nodded.  
  
"You are a slut and a mudblood and I wouldn't be surprised if you were getting it on with Malfoy after this. Oh yeah and you're a bitch and a whore."  
  
"Stop saying mudblood." Matt said through clenched teeth.  
  
"You're a cock tease," Kyan kept on saying the most hurtful things to Hermione. Brad's hands became powerful fists. "You're a sucker for sex. You're a filthy mudblood whore who's a bad kisser. You're the biggest slut I have ever met. Go to hell and be a slut there with your dirty mud blood. You're-"  
  
Brad raised his arm and pushed with force into Kyan's face. Kyan fell to the ground with Brad on top of him, punching him in the stomach.  
  
"Shut the fuck up about her! She never did anything wrong to you, Kyan! You're the man whore!" Hermione felt hot tears coming to her eyes as Matt pried Brad off of Kyan who was spitting out the comments that Kyan would never ever forget.  
  
Matt pushed Brad into the castle and into the Great Hall. He then left to go help Kyan. Hermione followed Matt and Brad in the castle and Maura and Amy stayed outside in the cold.  
  
Hermione sat next to Brad who was breathing heavily. He had his head in his hands which were resting on his knees. He looked down at the floor.  
  
"I'm sorry, Brad." He didn't look up.  
  
"What for?"  
  
"Last night, I am a tease."  
  
"Forget about it Hermione. Every girl I try to get always seems to find a new guy." Hermione sat next to Brad and put her hand on his leg.  
  
"Calm down, your still the same romantic guy I know, Brad. And even if Draco does catch us kissing each other again, I'll still remember that you were the best kisser I ever met." Hermione pushed his chin up and looked at him. "Being with you gets me in a lovey-dovey mood." Hermione whispered. Brad's blue eyes sparkled in the light. He grinned showing his braces. Hermione loved braces for some reason. She kissed Brad and he returned the kiss. Hermione explored his mouth, feeling all the braces he had on his teeth. Brad chuckled.  
  
"I like braces." Hermione whispered after pulling away.  
  
"I don't, the inside of my cheek always gets stuck on the rings around my back teeth."  
  
"My parents are dentists. I know pretty much everything about braces. But for now I think I can help you get the inside of your cheek out of your braces." Brad grinned.  
  
"You are truly something special, Hermione. If Draco ever lets you go, I'd be the first in line to come to your rescue." The doors of the Grand Hall opened and Harry and Ron slid in, trying not to trip over their own feet.  
  
"Hermione! He's got Draco!" Ron yelled. Hermione stood up with worry.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Voldemort, he's got Draco in the Astronomy Tower and is threatening to kill him if you don't get up there!" Harry said.  
  
"Shit," Hermione said. She took off her coat and ran up to the Astronomy Tower. Harry and Ron followed her. Before the door she heard yelling.  
  
"You can't make me, Tom! I don't love Pansy like I love Hermione! In fact I loathe Pansy!"  
  
"You will love Pansy no matter what I say. She is possibly the greatest thing that will ever happen to you, Draco! She is the heir to my first love! You will be the Dark Lord once I am gone!" Hermione covered her mouth.  
  
"When will you be gone if ever, Tom?" Draco was yelling.  
  
"When and if Potter kills me today. I am going to kill that stupid Granger girl so you never see her again. We were plotting against her, Draco. Not trying to get her heart."  
  
"And you think you're perfect? Your only half blood! Hermione may be a muggle born, but she could kill you faster than that damned Potter could! She knows every spell in the book!" Draco asked.  
  
"I know more, Draco!" There was a dull thump on the ground. Hermione took out her wand as well as Harry and Ron. Harry mouthed '1, 2, 3' to them and then burst into the room. Draco was on the floor with a knife going through his chest. Hermione's mouth opened wide as tears flooded to her eyes.  
  
"Ah, Miss Mudblood Granger is here." Voldemort walked up to her and took her by the back of the collar and picked her up. Her feet weren't touching the ground.  
  
"Bring him back and kill me." Hermione said through clenched teeth, tears racing the beat of her heart.  
  
"Hermione, no! Leave it be. We can't sacrifice you!" Ron said.  
  
"Bring him back, you dirty little bastard."  
  
"And I get to kill you? Might as well. I love hearing people scream when they die."  
  
"Go to hell, you bloody little bastard." Hermione whispered.  
  
"No, you can go there first, mudblood."  
  
"Bring him back, first and then kill me."  
  
"Well, it depends, how do you wanna be killed?" Voldemort asked.  
  
"I wanna be dropped off the fucking top of here and land on my neck and die!" Hermione yelled.  
  
"Naughty language." Voldemort looked as ugly as ever. He had the body of Lucius Malfoy and little slits for red gleaming eyes. "Give me your wand." Hermione gulped as she handed him the wand. Voldemort mumbled a few words and pulled the knife out of Draco. The wound was covered and Draco stood up like nothing had ever happened.  
  
"Let her go!" Draco yelled. Harry pulled Draco back. Voldemort stepped outside and hung Hermione over the high drop. Hermione tried to breathe but it felt impossible. She felt nauseated looking down.  
  
"One spin should do the trick, Harry. It's in my trunk at the very bottom. Ask Maura to get it." Hermione said before passing out. Voldemort dropped the girl and watched her fall gracefully. Before she fell hard on her back onto a boulder, Voldemort heard a faint sound and tried to tell himself it was just a bloody pigeon. Blood trickled down the rough edges. Voldemort turned around and realized there wasn't anybody in the room. They had gotten away.  
  
"What was she talking about, Potter?" Draco asked.  
  
"If you are going to question me, use my God-given name." They were dashing down the stairs.  
  
"What was she talking about, Harry?" Draco asked again.  
  
"She has this thing called a time turner. It turns back time and we need to get it or else she's gonna be dead, Malfoy. What do you want her fate to be, Malfoy?"  
  
"Use my God-given name."  
  
"Answer, Goddamnit! We can't play games!" Harry yelled.  
  
"I want her to be alive and I want to just smother her in snogs when she's alive." Draco blurted out.  
  
Harry jumped off the last step and sprinted the rest of the way towards the portrait of the Fat Lady.  
  
"Open up before I cut you to fucking shreds!" Harry said.  
  
"Password."  
  
"Open up!" Draco yelled. The portrait opened up when Ron simply said the password. They rushed in and found nobody but Parvati Patil in the Common Room just watching the fire.  
  
"We need you to get the time turner, Parvati!" Harry yelled. Parvati stared funny.  
  
"What the bloody hell are you talking about?"  
  
"If you wanna live to see tomorrow, you gotta get the time turner out of Hermione's trunk. Voldemort's here and he just killed Hermione." Parvati seemed more awake then she was. She ran up to the dorms and was throwing everything around.  
  
"Where is it?" She yelled down.  
  
"At the bottom of her trunk!" Harry yelled back up. Parvati came down the stairs almost falling but gave them the time turner.  
  
"Save my life, please." Parvati asked, grabbing Ron's hand.  
  
"Let go." Harry put the necklace around all three of their necks. He spun the turner and Draco and Ron watched the people around them go back in time. Harry's heart started beating faster then ever when it stopped.  
  
"Ron, you know how to make the stopping spell? Right?" Harry asked.  
  
"Of course."  
  
"I need you to go outside and run to the place where Hermione is going to fall. He dropped her on a boulder. I know it because...I just do. Do it when she comes speeding down and wait until she comes very close to the boulder. You'll se why. Go!" Harry yelled. Ron sprinted out of the room.  
  
"Follow me," Harry said. They ran back up to the Astronomy tower and Harry got out an invisibility cloak. He gave it to Draco and his behind a tall plant. A few minutes later he saw Voldemort kicking Draco up the stairs. Then there was yelling. Then Hermione came up the stairs with Harry and Ron behind her.  
  
Draco thought she looked as beautiful as ever. She was a brave woman and very gorgeous. And she was all his.  
  
Ron sprinted down to the boulder and ground some berries. He spread them around the rock and it looked like blood. He waited and waited and then saw Hermione being hung over the boulder. Voldemort hadn't looked down at all so he didn't notice the fake blood. He dropped her and she fell so fast that Ron hardly knew when to cast the spell.  
  
"Immobulus!" Ron said. The impact of Hermione's speed came down on the red liquid and made it dribble down the rough boulder. When Voldemort wasn't looking, Ron grabbed Hermione's body and set it on the boulder lightly.  
  
When Harry, Ron and Draco left the Tower, Harry and Draco had come out from hiding and watched Voldemort jog down the stairs. Harry followed as quiet as a mouse and Draco pointed his wand.  
  
"Voldemort!" Harry yelled and pushed him down the stairs. His face was bloody. Draco paced down the stairs and saw a bloody stair case ahead. Voldemort got up and raised a hand and pulled it forward. A force made Draco fly down the stairs.  
  
"Holy shit, Harry, move!" Draco yelled. Harry became flat on the wall but stuck out his arms. Draco grabbed them and held on tightly as Harry pulled him back.  
  
"Come on, Draco. You said you wanted to smother her in kisses. You could at least bang her before your dead." Harry said struggling to pull him up. Voldemort pushed his arm forward and the two boys flew forward into the nearest wall. They were bloody as well.  
  
"You want to shag this ugly girl, Draco?" Voldemort asked as Harry and Draco flew up the wall and onto the ceiling.  
  
Come on, Ron, where are you? Harry asked himself.  
  
Ron ran up to the Astronomy Tower and saw a bloody stair case and Harry and Draco on the ceiling. Voldemort was holding them there.  
  
"Tell me, Draco. Did you want to?"  
  
"I already did, four fucking times, Tom!"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because I love her!"  
  
"You love her? The mudblood princess is dead!"  
  
"No she isn't!" Ron yelled. "Imperio! Bring them down, you scum!" Voldemort tried to fight the power of Ron's anger but could not. He brought them down. "Now, turn around." He turned around. "You're going to be under my command for a very long time, Voldemort. Turn yourself into Azkaban and never return to this place. Ever again." Voldemort ran down the stairs.  
  
Harry, Draco and Ron followed him out. Draco sighed.  
  
"He'll be back for all of us next year." Draco said. They roamed around and came to a bloody courtyard. Amy was lying faced down with Maura, Matt, and Kyan in the snow. Ron felt so much anger in him.  
  
"No!" He ran to his girlfriend and turned the beauty over. There was scratch marks all over her face. Harry turned Matt and Maura over and it was the same. Draco turned Kyan over and saw him trying to get some oxygen.  
  
"He's alive. They're probably all alive, get them inside." Draco said. He pulled Kyan into the school and looked at the guy.  
  
"What happened?" Draco asked.  
  
"They tortured us until we...we were unconscious." Kyan managed to say. He trembled as a single tear ran down his cold face. Draco got up and went outside. He grabbed the last body...Maura. She was hardly breathing. The motion of her breathing stopped as Draco got to the doors. He put her down as tears flooded his eyes.  
  
"No, Maura." He put his face next to hers. "No, wake up. For Hermione."  
  
"Hermione." The name came faintly. Draco looked into Maura's eyes. "She's alive?"  
  
"Of course she is, Maura. I wouldn't let her die before me." But he didn't know that Hermione felt the same abut him. He picked Maura up and put her in the first hall. Matt was lying on the ground and stared at Maura's hardly lifeless body when she was brought in.  
  
"Maura," Draco put her down and went back out into the cold. He ran to the side of the Astronomy Tower. He found Hermione's unconscious, cold body. He put his hands on her cheeks. He lay on top of Hermione lightly.  
  
"He's gone, Hermione. He's gone for a very long time. I love you, beautiful."  
  
"Draco?"  
  
"I didn't know what was worth fighting for until I fell for you. I fight for you now, lovely." They lay there in the cold, Draco telling her the most soothing things.  
  
**June**  
  
Hermione sat on the stone wall next to Draco who sat next to Matt who sat next to Maura. Maura sat next to Amy next to Ron next to Brad who sat next to Kyan. Harry sat on the other side of Hermione. They waited for their parents to come and get them.  
  
"Draco, it's been a wild year." Hermione whispered.  
  
"Next year is going to be better though." Harry said.  
  
"I won't be here next year though." Matt said. Brad and Kyan simply smiled.  
  
"We'll think of you hotties." Amy said. Ron nudged her.  
  
"Don't get too jealous, she might break up with you." Maura said.  
  
"I doubt that will ever happen. They've had way too many wild nights to break up." Kyan said laughing.  
  
"I never heard about their wild nights." Brad said confused.  
  
Hermione grabbed her stuff and hopped off the wall as her parents and sister came to get her. Hermione gave Harry. Matt, Maura, Amy, Ron, Brad and Kyan hugs. But she saved Draco for last. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her on the cheek.  
  
"See you next you, beautiful." He told her. "Maybe even sooner."  
  
Hermione's parents stared at the tall 'boy'. In Hermione's eyes, he wasn't anywhere close to being a boy. In fact all of the 'boys' she knew had turned into brave men. All the girls had turned into women and heroes.  
  
"Was that the boy I saw a few months ago before Christmas?" Her father asked in a whisper.  
  
"He's a man, dad and yes you did see him. He saved my life you know."  
  
"How many times have you told us that?" Gisela asked.  
  
"Maybe a couple million. But I'm in love, what can I say."  
  
"Just promise us one thing, Hermione." Hermione's mother said. "Please, don't get into as much trouble next year. We've had too much this year."  
  
"I'll try."  
  
**A/N:** It's all done! The first part anyway. Don't you wish it could go on and on forever!? Well it will go on, but not so soon. I gotta get some more chapters for the rest of my stories. Yes there will be more boring stories about Draco. A sequel, yes a sequel. More action, sex, drugs, beer, and did I mention that slimy old piece of scum...you-know-who? Well I can't give away too much. If you email me, I'll give you a little preview of the sequel!   
  
[goes off skipping happily]  
  
Love,  
  
Steph  
  
**P.S.  
**  
Any questions you have will be answered in the sequel! YAY!!! 


End file.
